


Cuando las mareas cambian

by ayelenrock



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Aventura - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Gen, Piratas, Romance, femenina yugi, universo alternativo, yugi chica, yugi girl
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelenrock/pseuds/ayelenrock
Summary: fics es de jilnachtaugen y tengo su permiso para traducirloTitulo Original: When the tides turnTitulo en Español: Cuando las mareas cambianEn 1739, los shayee, conocidos por su pelo tricolor y su conocimiento del océano, fueron masacrados. Doce años después, el único sobreviviente, rescatado y criado por la familia Kaiba, finalmente regresa al mar, esperando recordar algo. Sin embargo, el enfrentamiento con los piratas nunca fue parte del plan, pero podría traer a Yugi las respuestas que está buscando.





	1. La llamada del mar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the tides turn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480064) by jilnachtaugen. 



> Este fics es de la Autor/a jilnachtaugen, y tengo su autorización para traducir su fics  
> Otro fics traduciendo
> 
> Titulo Original: When the tides turn
> 
> Titulo en Español: Cuando las mareas cambian
> 
> Nota dejilnachtaugen: ¡Hola a todos! Mi fiebre YUGIOH no parece haber pasado así que aquí va! Inspire, probablemente ya has adivinado, por piratas del Caribe. Me encantan los piratas del universo alternativo y decidí hacer una propia
> 
> link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13063588/1/When-the-tides-turn

 

 

 

_7 de Julio de 1739_

_Todo arde a mí alrededor. Los gritos ya han muerto._ _Necesito aire pero todo lo que llega a mis pulmones es el humo espeso que se propaga junto con las llamas. Tosiendo lágrimas a través de mi garganta, ahogándome y lágrimas de dolor y miedo se escapan de mis ojos._

_Mamá, papá ¿Dónde están? Los necesito. Quema. Duele. Por favor. Alguien, por favor. Ayúdenme. Dos brazos me envolvieron, levantándome en el aire._ _Pero no conozco estos brazos._ _Son demasiado delgados para ser de papá._ _Demasiado_ _ásperos para ser de Mamá._ _No los conozco, pero no me defiendo. No me puedo mover. Mi espalda y mis brazos duelen mucho, como si la carne se hubiera derretido en mis huesos._ _La persona que me lleva se mueve rápidamente, hasta que salimos del humo y vemos que el pueblo arder hasta las cenizas._ _Está borroso. No entiendo lo que pasó, pero lo sé. Sé que nada volverá a ser lo mismo. El chico jadea pesadamente mientras miramos las llamas._

_-Te tengo. Estás a salvo ahora-_ _Él dice, jadeando y lleno de ira. Los brazos me aprietan más fuerte -Lo juro. No dejaré que te pase nada, nunca. ¡Lo juro por mi vida!_

* * *

29 de mayo de 1751

Finalmente abro mis ojos para contemplar el mar. Las olas azules y cristalinas del mar de Jamaica choca con la arena de la playa suavemente mientras el viento sopla suavemente en mi cara. Me gusta mirar el océano. No hace que los malos recuerdos se vayan, pero me mantiene serena. Era tan joven cuando sucedió. No recuerdo mucho, pero las imágenes del fuego son siempre tan vívidas. Es todo lo que recuerdo ahora. Todo lo demás; Las caras de mis padres, el pueblo en sí ... Está todo tan nublado. Cuanto más trato de recordar, más borroso se vuelve. Suspiré cuando sentí ese pinchazo en mi corazón.

_"No debería ser posible olvidar cosas tan importantes"_

De repente, Mahad patea el suelo con impaciencia, sacándome de mi trance. Sonrío y palmeo el cuello de mi caballito de Bahía.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lamento haberte hecho esperar-

Como si él pudiera entenderme, sacude la cabeza y relincha. Sé lo que quiere pero tengo que estar segura de que no hay nadie cerca. Escaneo la playa y el mar; No hay pescadores ni barcos a la vista. Echo un vistazo a la carretera que va por la arena. Claro. No puedo evitar sonreír y llevar mis manos a mi cabeza para quitarme el pañuelo de mi cabeza y liberar mi cabello. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que aparezca alguien? Mejor me apuro. Puse mi bufanda en mi bolsillo antes de reajustar mis riendas y patear a Mahad a un trote que casi inmediatamente se convierte en un galope. Puede ser pequeño pero es rápido. Tan rápido que el viento que crea con su velocidad hace que mi espesa masa de cabello vuele. Nada se siente mejor que esto. Galopamos así hasta que llegamos a un extremo de la playa. Allí lo detengo y saco el extraño juguete que me prestó Moki esta mañana. Lo compró a un marinero polaco hace unos días. Es una buena artesanía. Está hecho de madera muy pulida y tiene forma triangular. Me pregunto si mi gente usó herramientas como esta.

_"No, Yugi, no. No pienses más en eso"_ Me digo a mí misma mientras me enfoco en el objeto de madera. _"Tiempo para la prueba"_

Mahad ni siquiera espera mi orden y comienza a galopar en la dirección opuesta a toda velocidad. Atando mis riendas en un nudo, las solté y levanté una mano para calcular mi trayectoria. ¡Ahora! Lo jale tan fuerte como pude. Gira y vuela por el aire por delante. Lo vigilo y aguanto la respiración con anticipación. Finalmente, Se curva cerca, sobre el agua y vuelve hacia mí desde atrás. Me acerco y lo agarro, pero me raspa la mano en el proceso. Ay. Duele más de lo que pensé. Pero al menos me las arreglé para agarrarlo y aprendí muy rápido.

-Wooh- le digo a Mahad, tirando de las riendas -Puedes disminuir la velocidad ahora, muchacho-

Él ralentiza el galope, pero no menos. Lo dejé correr un poco más. Sé que va a estar encerrado por un tiempo sin que yo lo saque. Después de tirar el boomerang un par de veces más, lo guarde de nuevo en mi mochila. Cierro los ojos, dejé que Mahad me guiara por donde quisiera. Siento el viento del mar en mi pelo. Este es uno de los pocos momentos en que puedo soltarlo.

_"Dios me ayude si Seto me descubre"_

Me prohíbe mostrar mi cabello. Siempre tengo que usar pelucas cuando salimos en público. Ningún otro ser humano en el mundo tiene el pelo tricolor como el Shayee. El mío es principalmente negro purpúreo mezclado con un poco de magenta, y vetas doradas aquí y allá. Se dice que en el pasado, los shayee eran considerados demonios por su cabello. En verdad, éramos inofensivos. Al menos eso es lo que quiero creer. Hace doce años, cuando ocurrió la masacre, yo solo tenía cuatro años. Y aparte de las llamas, no hay mucho que pueda recordar. Si no fuera por Seto y la familia Kaiba, hoy no estaría aquí. No hay nadie a quien pueda hacerle preguntas. No puedo decirle a la gente quién soy. Esa es mi maldición como la última Shayee viviente.

De repente, Mahad se detiene bruscamente y casi me caigo. La campana de la ciudad portuaria de Domino suena en la distancia y una sacudida de incomodidad atraviesa mi columna vertebral. Me maldigo a mí misma por ser tan alérgica a tener un reloj conmigo. Doy una patada a mi caballo a un galope rápido, y mientras corre por el sendero que conduce a la ciudad, me cubro el pelo con el pañuelo.

_"Por favor déjame llegar antes que él, por favor déjame llegar antes que él…"_ Rezo en silencio mientras tomo las riendas e incita a Mahad.

La ira de Seto Kaiba es como una tormenta amenazadora. Se cierne siniestramente sobre tu cabeza y nunca se sabe si el rayo va a golpearte o no. Solo he estado en la mano receptora una vez, pero no fue una experiencia agradable. ¡Oh, maldita mi suerte, todavía tengo que bañarme y cambiarme también! Tal vez Moki pueda ganar algo de tiempo si él está en casa. Cuando llegamos a Domino, la campana de la ciudad suena la media hora. Tomo un atajo por el mercado, casi corriendo en cada puesto que cruzo. Gracias a la agilidad de Mahad, nunca causamos mucho daño. Pero somos bastante infames en ese lugar.

-¡Cuidado muchacho!- grita el viejo tom, el zapatero - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que mantengas a tu maldito caballo lejos de aquí, pequeño bribón?-

-¡Lo siento!- Me disculpo sin parar. -No volverá a suceder-

Lo prometo cada vez, y lo digo en serio cada vez, pero cada vez llego tarde! Todos los comerciantes están acostumbrados a verme pasar. Al no tener mucha figura y soy bastante baja a menudo me confunden con un niño. Ese es el punto después de todo, aunque me he convertido en una especie de alborotadora para los comerciantes. Finalmente, llegamos a los establos en la parte trasera de la mansión Kaiba en la colina que domina Domino. Normalmente me ocupo de Mahad, pero esta vez, lo dejo agradecida al cuidado de Hobson. La vieja mano estable nunca hace preguntas, pero estoy segura de que siempre sabe lo que estoy haciendo. Le agradezco y rápidamente subo las escaleras. Llego a mi habitación y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

-¡Señorita Yugi!-

Salto y me doy la vuelta para encontrar a María, la camarera, con las manos en las caderas mirándome. Parece que me a estado esperando.

-No quise llegar tan tarde, lo siento mucho…- comienzo.

-No hay tiempo para excusas- interrumpe la mujer -He preparado un baño y ropa para ti. Date prisa y sal de estas atrocidades antes de que llegue el Maestro. ¡Ahora date prisa!-

No discuto y corro al baño, donde descarto mi ropa de marinero y me meto en agua tibia, perfumada a rosas. Me lavo rápidamente la piel, especialmente los pies. Puedo manejar tener que usar corsés y vestidos ajustados, y peinados, pero los zapatos son mi única maldición. Estoy descalza tan a menudo como pueda. El inconveniente es que ahora tengo que fregar, fregar, fregar hasta el punto de que la piel sucia se desprenda. Aun así, evito cuidadosamente hacer lo mismo con la piel de la espalda y los brazos. Mirando al espejo detrás de mí, miro las viejas cicatrices de las quemaduras. Toman una gran parte de mi espalda y brazos. En este punto, está claro que nunca se van a desvanecer. Más imágenes del fuego destellan en mi mente y golpeo con ambas manos en mi mejilla para apartarlas. Como si fuera una señal, María regresa después de haberme quitado la ropa. Luego procede a tirar un cubo de agua fría sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Aah! Frío- digo temblando.

-Oh, silencio- gruñe antes de cepillar sin piedad mi pelo grueso y terriblemente enredado -Si no quieres apresurarte, no deberías haber llegado tarde. Honestamente, debo recordarte que cada vez que desobedeces al maestro, también me meto en problemas-

-Lo siento mucho- le digo, apretando los dientes, sintiendo como cada pincelada amenaza con arrancarme el cráneo. -Espera, no tiraste mi ropa, ¿verdad?-

-Ciertamente lo haría, si estuviera seguro de que evitaría que salieras cabalgando así. Debes recordar que eres la pupila de la familia Kaiba, Señorita Yugi. Tienes que empezar a actuar como tal, especialmente ahora que estás en la edad de casarte-

Suspiro silenciosamente. María me ha estado cuidando desde que llegué. Es como una hermana mayor, y conferencias como estas siempre me esperan cada vez que vuelvo de mis pequeños viajes. Sé que tiene buenas intenciones, pero no puedo imaginarme como una esposa adecuada. Desde que me trajeron de niña, recibí la misma educación que una dama noble. Me enseñaron a leer y escribir, a bailar, a montar (como a una dama propiamente dicha, por supuesto), a comportarme en reuniones sociales, a caminar con zapatos elegantes y vestidos ajustados... Puedo hacer todas estas cosas sin esfuerzo ahora. Pero desde la muerte del anterior jefe de la familia, el barón Gozaburo Kaiba, apenas he salido. Si el ex barón tenía una razón para mantenerme aquí y enseñarme todo esto, no estoy segura de que Seto compartiera la misma opinión. No recuerdo la última vez que me permitió salir sola.

-¿Qué le has hecho a tu cabello?- pregunta María, tirando bruscamente de un gran nudo -Pensé que te dije que lo mantuvieras atado cuando sales a montar-

-Lo siento- me disculpo de nuevo -pero no es como si alguien me viera. Siempre uso una peluca cuando salgo en público-

-No importa. Si no cuidas tu cabello adecuadamente, será imposible desenredarlo y tendrás que cortarlo todo. Además, los Maestros Seto y Mokuba ven tu cabello todos los días-

-Enredado o no- murmure.

Ignorando mi comentario, ella procedecio a lavarme el cabello con un perfume con aroma a naranja. El olor es agradable, pero sigo prefiriendo el olor del viento marino. Es más familiar. Una vez hecho esto, me ayuda a secarme el cabello y luego me deja vestirme con un simple vestido azul oscuro (sin corsé, gracias al cielo) y zapatillas blancas. Me solté el pelo para dejar que se seque correctamente y salgo al balcón de mi habitación.

La vista es genial desde aquí. Puedo ver todo Domino, incluido el puerto y, sobre todo, el océano en el horizonte. Mañana es el día. Finalmente podré navegar. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he estado en un barco. Me sonrío solo de pensarlo. No sé por qué el mar me llama tanto. Es como una canción que solo yo puedo escuchar ¿Tal vez porque el shayee solía vivir del mar? La leyenda dice que fueron los primeros en conquistar los océanos. Nadie navegaba o pescaba mejor que ellos. La puerta de mi habitación se abre y María entra.

-El Maestra quiere verte- dice ella muy seriamente.

-¿Estoy en problemas?-

-Supongo que estás a punto de averiguarlo. Él te está esperando en la sala de música-

Sin agregar nada, camino por el pasillo y las escaleras de mármol. A medida que me acerco, escucho el piano en todo el primer piso. Es hermoso, sin un error. Aun tengo problemas para tragar. Seto toca esta melodía en particular cuando está impaciente o irritado. Cálmate Yugi. Él podría simplemente estar preocupado por su trabajo. No sería la primera vez. Me detengo frente a la puerta y lo escucho tocar un rato, esperando que la música se detenga un poco. Respiro hondo antes de llamar.

-Adelante-

La sala de música es enteramente blanca. Los asientos, la mesa de té, las cortinas, las alfombras, todo es blanco puro con motivos decorativos dorados. Los cuatro grandes ventanales dejan entrar la luz del sol haciéndola brillar. Suele dar un aire de frescura a esta habitación. Solo que cierta irritación de alguien estaba causando que la atmósfera fuera pesada e incómoda. Seto no levanta la vista del piano ni deja de tocar cuando entro. Me quedo allí como un palo, esperando a que termine. Una vez que Seto Kaiba comienza algo, nunca se detiene hasta el final. Se ha quitado su largo abrigo azul marino y su tricornio, quedando en su camisa blanca, chaleco, corbata y pantalones. Si no fuera por sus botas marrones, él habría igualado completamente la habitación. Noto las bolsas bajo sus ojos. Finalmente se detiene y me mira fijamente.

-Bienvenido, de nuevo le digo torpemente, evitando su mirada -¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-

-Sin incidentes- responde secamente.

Se levanta y se acerca a mí. Tiene más de seis pies de altura, pero por alguna razón, se ve mucho más alto para mí. Ser tan baja como yo no ayuda. No puedo mirar hacia otro lado, forzarme a sonreír. Él no dice nada, pero sé que sus ojos pueden ver a través de mí. Después de un momento agarra un mechón de mi cabello.

-¿Desde cuándo te bañas a media tarde?-

-Yo uh... Hace mucho calor hoy...-

No me deja contestar y hace que el mechón se acerque a su cara para olerlo. Me pongo rígida y contengo la respiración, pero él se endereza rápidamente. Solo que esta vez, sus ojos me lanzan dagas.

-Flor de azahar con un toque de sal marina. Extraña combinación. El problema con el cabello grueso como el tuyo es que es realmente difícil eliminar por completo el olor una vez que está impregnado en él- Lo suelta y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. -Dime, ¿debería despedir a María por tratar de ayudarte a ocultarme esto?-

-Ella no estaba tratando de ayudarme a ocultarlo- le digo -Ella nunca te mentiría. Sólo quería que yo estuviera vestida adecuadamente para cuando regresaras-

-Y lo que me acabas de decir es que estuviste de nuevo montando, en la playa. ¡Maldita sea, Yugi!-

-No había nadie allí. Y tenía mi pañuelo puesto, lo juro-

-¿Todo el tiempo?- Me pregunta levantando una ceja, y la pausa que tomo me traiciona. -Lo sabía-

Me doy por vencida. No entiendo por qué sigo intentando ocultarle cosas. Él me conoce mejor que nadie, y de alguna manera todavía pensé que podía engañarlo. Brillante Yugi. Suspiré derrotada.

-No me dejarás salir sin ti y has estado fuera dos semanas. No puedo quedarme encerrada aquí todo el tiempo. Necesito respirar Seto. Necesito salir sin esconderme, aunque sea solo una hora al día-

-Así que has estado haciendo esto todos los días en mi ausencia- ¿Por qué todo lo que digo cava mi propia tumba? Mi súplica no lo desconcierta un poco. -Estoy considerando seriamente en dejar que vengas conmigo mañana-

Una sacudida de pánico me golpea y lo agarro por los brazos.

-¡No! ¡No puedes! Dijiste que cuando cumpliera 16 años me dejarías ir a las misiones contigo. ¡Lo prometiste!-

-Y prometiste comportarte hasta entonces- el responde, liberando su brazo. -Ahora que sé que no puedo confiar en ti, no te llevare contigo-

-Pero…-

-Suficiente. Vuelve a tu habitación y quédate allí hasta que te lo diga. Intenta escabullirte otra vez, y te quitaré a Mahad-

No tengo tiempo de responder, él pasa a mi lado y se va, golpeando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

El sol se pone lentamente y la vista desde mi balcón es tan impresionante como siempre, pero todo lo que veo es la distancia entre el océano y yo. María me trajo algo de comer, pero mi estómago está tan apretado que no puedo tragar nada. Mis dedos de los pies golpean incesantemente el suelo. El impulso de tomar Mahad y embarcar en el primer barco que veo no me ha dejado desde mi conversación con Seto. Si hubiera sido paciente o al menos más cuidadosa... Mañana se suponía que era el día. Todavía puedo sentirlo. La llamada del mar, haciendo latir mi corazón y tirándome hacia el agua. Lo he escuchado desde que me trajeron aquí por primera vez. Al principio fue suficiente ir a la playa cuando no había nadie cerca. Pero cuanto más viejo más fuerte se vuelve la llamada. Ha estado gritando en mis oídos durante casi un año. Escabullirme tanto como pueda hacia el puerto o la playa ya no es suficiente. Tal vez la anticipación juega un papel en esto. Tengo que volver. Solo tengo que, o me volveré loca.

_"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? No puedo esperar un año más para que Seto se calme..."_

Mi planificación se interrumpe bruscamente cuando mi puerta se abre de golpe y Mokuba entra sin haber cambiado su uniforme escolar.

-Yugi ¿estás ahí?-

-Aquí afuera, Moki- grito.

Tal vez él mantenga alejados los pensamientos. El pelinegro, de doce años, sale al balcón y me encuentra, sentada en el suelo y recostada contra la pared.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí abajo?- el pregunta, sentándose a mi lado. -No es muy femenino sentarse en el suelo-

-Suenas como María. Solo estoy viendo la puesta de sol- miento -¿Querías algo?-

-¿Lo intentaste? Bueno, ¿lo hiciste?-

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción cuando trato de recordar de qué está hablando.

-¿Qué quires decir?-

-¡El boomerang, tonta! te lo presté, ¿recuerdas? ¿Realmente se curva en el aire como dijo el comerciante?-

-Oh, sí. Lo hice. Es muy impresionante- le respondo. -No importa dónde lo lances, siempre vuelve a ti-

Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que esa frase se aplica a mí. Hace unos años, hubo un momento en el que le pedí a Seto que me contara sobre el Shayee. Me dijo que no importaba y que era mejor olvidar. Lo intenté, pero no importa cuán confusos hayan quedado mis recuerdos, el mar nunca dejó de llamarme. Para mí, es una prueba suficiente de que tengo que verlo por mí misma.

-¡Tienes que estar tan emocionada por el mañana! Estoy tan celoso. Todavía tengo que esperar dos años para que Seto me deje ir a una misión con él-

Abro la boca para responder, pero no sale nada y algo amargo me aprieta el corazón. Una pequeña mano se apoya en mi frente.

-¿Estás enferma? No te ves bien- dice Mokuba. -¿Está todo bien? ¿Pasó algo con Seto?-

Mentirle a Mokuba es tan inútil como mentirle a Seto. La intuición de estos hermanos es extraña y corre en la sangre.

-Él me descubrió- le digo, suspiro. -No me está dejando ir con él-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero has estado esperando mucho tiempo! No, no lo creo. Él debe haber dicho eso para asustarte. Él lo prometió...-

-Es mi culpa. Debería saber que no debo salir a sus espaldas-

El heredero más joven de los Kaiba hace una mueca antes de levantarse del suelo. -Voy a hablar con Seto, espera aquí-

-Eso no será necesario-

La voz profunda hace que ambos nos sobresaltemos. Seto está justo aquí, parado en medio de mi habitación. Tiene esa misma mirada fría en sus ojos la misma de antes. Cuando me pongo de pie, Mokuba se acerca a su hermano.

-Yugi ha estado esperando todo un año para esto. Ha sido muy paciente-

-Mi decisión no está en discusión, Mokuba. Se supone que debes estar en la cama en este momento-

-Pero Seto, no es justo...- insistió el Kaiba más joven.

-Dije lo que e dicho. Vete, ahora-

El tema está claramente fuera de la mesa. Seto nunca retrocede en una decisión. Ese pequeño rayo de esperanza que tenía para que Mokuba pudiera convencer a su hermano ahora está muerto. Mi pequeño aliado me lanza una mirada triste antes de salir. En el instante en que sale, Seto se gira hacia mí.

-Sígueme-

Hago lo que dice a regañadientes, siguiéndolo por el pasillo, ahora iluminado con velas ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? Bajamos al primer piso en completo silencio. El mensaje es bastante claro. ¿Qué más quiere? Tal vez dime que de ahora en adelante, estaré vigilado todo el día. O que ha decidido tomar medidas drásticas y vender Mahad. Ese último pensamiento es el más aterrador. Mi pequeño árabe ha sido mi compañero constante por más de dos años. Él es mi única libertad, o al menos la ilusión de ella. Si de eso se trata, entonces estoy lista para mendigar y llorar. Rezo en silencio para que no sea eso, mientras Seto me lleva al piso subterráneo. ¿La sala de entrenamiento? ¿Por qué estamos aquí a esta hora? Por supuesto, no hay nadie aquí, pero los candelabros están llenos de velas encendidas. La gran sala está vacía, aparte del set de espadas de práctica montadas en un estante de hierro en la parte posterior.

-Seto ¿por qué estamos aquí?-

Él me ignora y camina hacia el estante y agarra dos espadas antes de volver a mí y darme una. Le doy una mirada sorprendida.

-¿Quieres entrenar ahora? Estoy usando un vestido y estoy descalza-

Su expresión no cambia. -¿Tu punto?-

En otras palabras, no tengo otra opción. Suspiro y agarro la espada roma. El lema de Kaiba es: "listo para cualquier cosa". Me tendría cerca en mi camisón si realmente quisiera. Cuando el barón anterior todavía estaba vivo, mi educación era la misma que cualquier niña criada en una casa noble. Después de que murió, Seto decidió agregar esgrima y manejo de una espada a mi educación. Aunque me pareció extraño, lo disfruté, así que nunca cuestioné por qué me obligaba a hacerlo. Solo lo entendí después, cuando empezó a hacerme usar pelucas y esconder mi cabello cada vez que salíamos, estaba tratando de prepararme para cualquier cosa. Como siempre lo es. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hemos practicado juntos. Principalmente debido al hecho de que Seto está sobrecargado de trabajo en este período de tiempo. El transporte marítimo y las compañías de acompañantes deben estar en punto durante el verano. El joven barón retrocede unos pasos y saluda, como lo hace uno antes del duelo. Yo reflejo su movimiento.

-¿Por qué estamos practicando ahora?-

-Porque yo lo digo- responde.

Se mueve tan rápido que apenas tengo tiempo para dar un paso hacia un lado. Seto es tan buen espadachín como en disparar. Si no lo hubiera esperado a medias, me habría golpeado, pero he practicado con él lo suficiente como para saber cómo se mueve. No hay oportunidad perdida. No me da tiempo para respirar y ataca de nuevo. Contesto, apartando su espada y apuntando a su pecho. Tan rápido como siempre bloquea, y me empuja hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que casi vuelvo a caer. Recupero el equilibrio justo a tiempo para agacharme y evitar cerca de la decapitación con la práctica de la espada.

-Tus movimientos son descuidados-

-Intenta practicar esgrima usando un vestido- le digo frunciendo el ceño.

Damos vueltas, ambos esperando que el otro haga un movimiento. Me está probando Lo veo en sus ojos. Él está esperando que golpee, pero mi vestido impedirá cualquier ataque que lance. Así que me mantengo en el suelo y espero a que venga a mí. Una semi sonrisa sonríe en su rostro por un momento, diciéndome que ha leído mi mente otra vez. Me preparo y él está sobre mí de nuevo. Intercambiamos golpes por un tiempo. Sobre todo ataca y yo le contrarresto. Siendo mi tamaño, todo lo que puedo hacer para no ser pisoteada por adversarios de tamaño promedio y gigantes como Seto es ser rápida y esperar una abertura. Incluso cuando veo una abertura, no tiene problemas para contrarrestar.

_"Mantener esto arriba solo me va a cansar_ ". Ya no quiero que esta práctica continúe más de lo necesario. " _También podría usar mi carta de triunfo"_

Ataco, el me contrarresta y me empuja hacia atrás. Retrocedo un poco más y espero a que vuelva a atacarme. Cuando lo hace, cambio de mano y apunto a su hombro. Desafortunadamente, él se hace a un lado, me agarra la muñeca y me tira hacia él mientras su hoja contundente se desliza en mi garganta. Lo miro con asombro, todavía aturdida por sus rápidos reflejos de iluminación.

-Wow- exclame.

-Aunque te animé a utilizar tu ambidextro ismo para tu ventaja, deberías saber que no debes usar un truco simple como ese contra alguien que te ha estado entrenando durante los últimos seis años. O cualquier otro espadachín experimentado. Sé que eres más inteligente que eso-

Y ahora me está regañando. Mi irritación crece. No estoy de humor para recibir una conferencia, pero como sé que tengo la culpa de esto, no puedo decir nada. Miro hacia el suelo mientras la vocecita en mi cabeza me dice que termine con esto.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-

-¿Qué quieres Seto? No me trajiste aquí solo para darme una lección-

Hay una larga pausa, y me pregunto si no pise su último nervio.

-Me he dado cuenta de algo- comienza mientras se acerca a la estantería para volver a poner su espada. -No importa lo que te diga, en el momento en que me vaya, estarás saliendo a mis espaldas otra vez. Como si tuvieras todo este año, supongo-

Todos mis músculos se tensan y mi estómago se ató en un nudo. -¿Cu-cuál es tu conclusión?-

Vuelve a mirarme con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. -Explícamelo. No puedo captar esta obsesión tuya, y esto es agotador. Así que habla-

Miro hacia arriba. Todavía tiene esa expresión intensa pero no fría. Ciento una verdadera necesidad de saber, y de repente siento una ola de culpa en mi interior.

-Hace doce años, me salvaste la vida- comencé, sin saber a dónde me dirigía. -Tu familia me acogió. Me criaste para vivir en tu mundo. Pero también me enseñaste a usar una espada, me escondes de todos, nunca me dejas correr riesgos. Creo que ya lo sabes; no lo sé. Realmente no pertenezco a tu mundo, Seto-

-¿A qué mundo perteneces entonces? Los shayee están muertos, Yugi- dice tan bruscamente como siempre. -Todo lo que vas a encontrar es un montón de cenizas-

-No lo sé. Si me puedes ayudar a recordar algunas cosas, tal vez tenga algunas respuestas-

-Te guste o no, te has convertido en una rareza. Cualquier persona lo suficientemente curiosa pagaría una fortuna para tenerte-

-Siguiendo tu lógica, debería quedarme encerrada aquí por el resto de mi vida- Tomo una respiración antes de finalmente dejar ir mi secreto -Vas a pensar que esto es ridículo, pero me está llamando-

-¿Quién?-

-El océano. No sé cómo describirlo. No puedo esperar más Seto. Necesito verlo por mí misma. Y si, tienes razón, si no hay más que cenizas... tal vez eso sea suficiente para mí-

Soy incapaz de leer la mirada que me da, así que continúo. -Cuando trato de recordar, todo lo que veo son las llamas, y todo lo que escucho son los gritos. Ni siquiera puedo recordar las caras de mis padres, o si tenía hermanos o cómo era mi hogar. Sólo quiero recordar algo, cualquier cosa-

-El pasado es el peso muerto que arrastras detrás de ti- afirma sin piedad. -Si eso es lo que se necesita para que te des cuenta de eso, entonces supongo que no tengo otra opción. De lo contrario terminarás haciendo algo estúpido-

Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa y ciento una sonrisas en mi cara. -Quieres decir…-

Levanta una mano para decirme que me quede callado y me interrumpe. -Tres condiciones. Primero, vas como Mokuba. Eso significa que estarás vestida como un niño y mantendrás el pañuelo en tu cabeza y tu tricornio puesto todo el tiempo. No quiero ver una hebra de rojo fuera de lugar. ¿Entendido? –

Asiento con tanta fuerza, que me duele el cuello. Pero estoy muy feliz. -¡Gracias, Gracias!-

"Enfócate Yugi- dice, chasqueando los dedos. -En segundo lugar, compartirás mi habitación. Eso no es negociable. Nadie sabrá que eres una mujer, no me arriesgaré a que alguien lo descubra-

Por el momento, no hay nada que pueda hacerme decir no a nada. Puedo sentirme sacudida de felicidad a medida que la realización se establece lentamente. Parece que todavía estoy despierta y esto es la realidad.

-Por último, quédate cerca de mí. Siempre. Quiero saber dónde estás en todo momento. Si rompes alguna de estas condiciones, te garantizo que esta es la última vez que pondrás un pie en un barco en toda tu vida. ¿Entendido? –

No puedo quedarme quieta y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo tan fuerte como me sea posible. Ahí es cuando las lágrimas deciden caer de mis ojos.

-Gracias Seto. Muchas gracias- Repito mientras mis lágrimas mojan su camisa. -Gracias-

-Necesito una respuesta, Yugi-

-Lo prometo- le respondo

Espero que me diga qué tan desagradable e invasivo es lo que estoy haciendo, pero en cambio, siento una mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Es gratamente sorprendente. Por todas las palabras duras y la conducta estricta, Seto es mucho más gentil que Moki cuando se trata de abrazarme. No es un hábito suyo, pero nunca me pone la mano en la espalda por temor a tocar mis marcas de quemaduras, a pesar de que han dejado de doler hace mucho tiempo. Y me recuerda las primeras palabras que me dijo:

_-Te tengo. Estás a salvo ahora. Lo juro. No dejaré que te pase nada, nunca. ¡Te lo juro por mi vida!-_

_"No te haré arrepentirte, Seto. Lo prometo. Te debo mucho"_  


	2. Corriente inesperada

-Cierra la boca. Esta no es la primera vez que ves un barco-

Hago lo que Seto me dice, pero aparentemente perdí mi capacidad de parpadear desde que salí del carruaje y me dirigí a los muelles. Lo he visto antes, desde lejos. Es difícil perderse ya que puedo ver una buena parte del puerto desde mi balcón. Pero esta es la primera vez que lo veo de cerca y es gigantesco. Cincuenta metros de largo de cuatro pisos con tres mástiles y una alineación de cincuenta cánones a cada lado, los Ojos Azules son aún más magníficos de lo que pensaba. Sobre todo, es en este barco que regreso. Estaba tan emocionada que apenas dormí anoche y ahora ni siquiera puedo sentir el agotamiento. Estoy muy feliz.

-No te quedes ahí de pie, con la boca abierta- dice Seto, -Nos estamos embarcando-

-Sí, lo siento-

Sigo a Seto por los muelles. Está impecablemente vestido como de costumbre. Podría confundirlo con un oficial de la marina con su largo abrigo negro con botones dorados. Recuerdo la cara de Moki cuando supo que iba como él y me vio usando su ropa. Para mi consternación, me encajan perfectamente. María también se sorprendió y pasó media hora trenzando mi cabello para que no se enredara bajo la bufanda de la cabeza. Ella también insistió en que me atara el pecho por si acaso y no discutí. Este es el precio que he acordado pagar. Tengo la intención de hacer un seguimiento de mi parte del trato.

-El sombrero, Yugi- murmura Seto, mirándome.

Hace calor, así que he estado cargando mi tricornio a mano, pero nuevamente, hago lo que él dice. A nuestro alrededor, los marineros se apresuran, cargan y enrollan suministros de última hora en el barco. Cuando nos acercamos al punto de embarque, un hombre barbudo de unos cuarenta años, tan profesionalmente vestido como Seto, se acerca a nosotros.

-Barón Kaiba- da la bienvenida saludando - Un placer verte de nuevo, mi señor-

-Capitán Leichter- Responde el joven noble afirmando con la cabeza -¿Estamos a tiempo?-

-Necesitaremos veinte minutos más para que los hombres se preparen. Luego estaremos listos para partir cuando lo desees, mi Señor-

-Bien- Se pone a un lado para llamar mi atención. -Este es mi hermano menor. Él vendrá con nosotros-

-Ah, sí. Joven señor Mokuba- El hombre se inclina hacia mí y se dirige como lo haría con un niño de doce años. -Escuché que es tu primera vez en alta mar. ¿Cuál es tu primera impresión del Blue Eyes ¿joven Señor?-

-Creo que es increíble!- Respondo con el entusiasmo que asumo que Moki tendría -¡Hay tantos cánones y los mástiles son gigantescos!-

-Ella es una belleza, ¿verdad? Vale la pena todo lo que tu hermano pagó por ella- dice el Capitán, mirando hacia arriba. Está claramente orgulloso de su nave. -Te aseguro que hará que tu primer viaje sea inolvidable. Prepárate para sorprenderte-

-S, capitán!- Digo, saludándolo.

Se ríe antes de saludar de nuevo a Seto y regresar a la nave. Este último me da una mirada indescifrable y me tenso.

-¿Demasiado?- Pregunto.

-Muy bueno. Por un momento, realmente pensé que eras Mokuba. Es inquietante-

Esto es lo más cerca que estaré de un cumplido, así que sonrío. Lo sigo hasta la cubierta superior de la nave. El suelo móvil pero estable bajo mis pies se siente tan familiar. Cómo quisiera que Seto me dejara estar descalza para sentir el movimiento del agua. Y quítarme el chaleco para que pueda respirar el aroma del océano. Y el tricornio y el pañuelo en la cabeza, para que el viento juegue con mi pelo. Lucho contra las ganas de preguntar y mirar alrededor. Es tan espacioso, es increíble pensar que algo tan grande podría flotar. Un extraño sentimiento de orgullo inmerecido me invade y sonrío, pensando en los primeros conquistadores del mar. De alguna manera, sé que sin ellos, la humanidad nunca hubiera hecho este magnífico barco.

-Mokuba- Llama Seto desde lejos y me demoro un momento en darme cuenta de que me está llamando. –Ven-

Mire una vez más al agua antes de seguirlo a nuestros cuartos debajo de la cubierta de popa donde ya están nuestras cosas. Me sorprende que sea tan elegante. Parece ser una vida fusionada con una oficina y un dormitorio. Hay una cama grande en una esquina, una mesa de trabajo en la otra, una mesa grande en el centro y un sillón de cuero rojo. En otra esquina hay un espejo y un lavabo para lavarse. Las cortinas, las alfombras y los tapices son los más finos. La comodidad ciertamente no será un problema. Luego me encuentro procesando el hecho de que hay una cama individual.

-Um, ¿Seto?- Digo mientras me sonrojo

-Relájate- dice, sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarme, mientras lee los archivo que están en su escritorio. -Toma la cama. Dormiré en el sillón-

-Pero todavía estás agotado de tu última misión- insistí. -Deberías tomarlo. Además, tengo la mitad de tu tamaño, ese sillón es prácticamente una cama para mí-

-No discutas conmigo- el responde. -Además, tomo más siestas de lo que duermo en las misiones-

Me doy por vencida. Nunca voy a ganar esto. Lo siento por él; No puedo imaginar nada mejor que dormir en el mar. El nunca ha proclamado un absoluto disgusto por la navegación, así que creo que podría ser el trabajo y no la navegación lo que lo mantiene despierto.

-¿Puedes decirme a dónde vamos esta vez?- Pregunto, para cambiar de tema.

-Nos dirigimos al sur por Kingtown con dos barcos de escolta más. Llegaremos mañana temprano por la mañana- explica mientras revisa más documentos. -Desde allí, acompañaremos a un transportador hacia el norte hasta Welligton en la isla de Guanava. Todo el viaje debería tomar unos seis días si no tenemos demoras-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Tormentas, incidentes a bordo, brotes de enfermedades...-

-¿Qué pasa con los piratas?-

-La razón por la que estamos escoltando a los barcos de transporte es para mantener alejado a la escoria-

Es cierto, era una pregunta tonta. El negocio de seguridad del transporte de Kaiba nunca ha perdido una carga desde que Seto ideó las estrategias de protección cuando tenía catorce años. Incluso entonces estaba ayudando a su padre. Todavía no tiene 20 años y ya gobierna el negocio con puño de hierro. No creo que alguna vez deje de sorprenderme. Me alegra de que el confirme la confianza que tiene al respecto.

-¿Pasaremos cerca de Shayee?- Vacilo al preguntar

La isla tiene el mismo nombre que los habitantes. No está claro cuál fue el verdadero nombre. Seto baja sus papeles antes de volverse hacia mí.

-Es al sudoeste de nuestro destino final y bastante fuera de curso. Si estamos a tiempo, permitiré un desvío-

Le sonrío. -Gracias de nuevo, Seto. Nunca será suficiente decirlo-

Me devuelve esa mirada en blanco que nunca he podido leer. Luego se mueve hacia la ventana y se arrodilla para abrir su baúl. Después de mirar dentro, saca una pequeña daga en una funda de cuero. Lo saca y me lo muestra, dándole la vuelta en su mano ágil. Es evidente que es nuevo. La hoja es delgada pero en las manos adecuadas, estoy segura de que podría ser una herramienta útil o un arma mortal, según la necesidad. Se acerca y me lo entrega. Admiro la cuchilla recién afilada.

-Iba a dárselo a Mokuba cuando cumpliera 14 años, pero aún tengo tiempo para enviar que hagan otro-

-¿Me lo das a mí? ¿Por qué?-

-Listo para lo que sea- El afirma, recitando el lema familiar.

-¿No preferirías darme una espada real? Me has estado entrenando durante seis años...-

-Esto es mucho menos visible. No espero que pase nada, pero nunca se sabe. Manténgalo contigo en todo momento. Si quieres agradecerme, entonces mantente alejada de los problemas-

Incluso para él, lo encuentro un poco extremo. Pero no digo nada y vuelvo a colocar la hoja en su funda antes de colocarla en el bolsillo interior de mi chaleco. Si ayuda a calmarlo un poco, entonces no me importa mantenerlo. La única cosa con la que tengo más problemas de lo esperado es dormir en la misma habitación que él. Me tomará algún tiempo para acostumbrarme. Estoy segura de que después de seis días, ni siquiera lo pensaré más. Ojalá.

-Tengo que hablar con el capitán. Quédate aquí hasta que nos vayamos. Si tienes que salir, entonces asegúrate de permanecer en las cubiertas superiores al menos hasta que alcancemos las aguas abiertas-

-Sí, hermano mayor- respondo con mi voz de Mokuba.

-Para eso- El rezonga antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta

Él cierra la puerta detrás de él y aprovecho esta oportunidad para quitarme el tricornio y el velo. Una vez dije que los zapatos eran mi maldición. En segundo lugar están los peinados. María trenzó mi cabello en una corona alrededor de mi cabeza tan fuerte que me duele cuando saco los alfileres y las ataduras. Después de unos minutos de lucha con mi gruesa melena, finalmente la solté y con un suspiro satisfecho.

_"Lamento haber arruinado tu trabajo, María"_

Me tumbé de espaldas en la cama para disfrutar plenamente de la libertad de mi cabello. Esto es irreal. Finalmente voy a volver. Tal vez no pueda ir a la isla esta vez, pero si esta misión va bien, estoy segura de que Seto me dejará volver de nuevo. Un millar de preguntas inundan mi mente. ¿Por qué los shayee fueron los primeros conquistadores del mar? ¿Por qué mi pelo es así? ¿Cuántos Vivian en esa pequeña isla? Sé que el mar tiene algo para mí. Algo con que yo pueda aprender. Algo que me ayude a recordar un poco. Y no puedo esperar para encontrarlo. Tomo otra respiración profunda y me levanto. Me ato el pelo con una coleta simple y me lo cubro con mi pañuelo. Agarro el tricornio y salgo. En la cubierta, algunos marineros está trabajando con las cuerdas o en pequeños grupos hablando entre ellos. Los que me llaman la atención son los hombres que trabajan en los mástiles, consiguiendo las velas atadas y listas. Parecen estar caminando en los postes de madera con el equilibrio de los gatos. Oh, cómo me gustaría estar en el puesto de vigilancia cuando partamos.

 _"Sólo obstaculizaría a los marineros"_  pienso, razonando con migo misma.  _"Y Seto me mataría"_

De repente, el sonido de un silbido estridente hace que yo y todas las personas que nos rodean miren hacia la cubierta del cuarto donde está el Capitán Leichter.

-¡Atención, hombres!- dice con una voz resonante, asegurándose de que todo el equipo lo escuche -¡Prepárense para partid! ¡Levantamos el ancla en tres minutos!-

En el instante en que el capitán dio la orden, todos comenzaron a moverse. Cada uno fue hacer su trabajo, desde tirando de las cuerdas, asegurando los cañones, asegurándose de que las velas estén bien sujetas o asegurándose de que ninguna mercancía esté fuera de lugar. Todos se están moviendo de acuerdo a cómo los Ojos Azules lo exige.

-Increíble- murmure.

-¡Oye! ¡Fuera del camino, muchacho!- un marinero que paso rápido, que aparentemente lleva otra pieza de mercancía a las cubiertas más bajas.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para disculparme ya que se ha ido. Me muevo a una esquina donde no estoy en el camino de nadie y puedo observar. El capitán vuelve a sonar en su silbato. Y de repente, los Ojos Azules se mueve. No sé por qué pero cierro los ojos. La sensación de ser llevada con el barco es un sentimiento increíblemente familiar. Un poco amargo también, pero sobre todo confirma que necesitaba salir.

El barco tarda un poco en salir del puerto y aprovecho la oportunidad para mirar a Domino. Más específicamente, en la mansión Kaiba en la cima de la colina. Aunque realmente nunca sentí que pertenecía aquí, me gusta la ciudad portuaria. Me gusta la gente de aquí. Puede que no sea mi hogar, pero es un lugar querido para mí. Finalmente, los Ojos Azules sale del puerto y entramos en mar abierto. El agua se extiende por todo el barco y, de nuevo, pierdo mi capacidad de parpadear. Brilla como un diamante con el sol reflejándose en él y la sal casi se puede saborear en el aire mientras sopla el viento.

" _'Esto es lo que recuerdo"_

Abro los ojos de nuevo y me doy cuenta de cuánto más silencioso se ha vuelto. La mayoría de los marineros probablemente estaban descansando o trabajando en las cubiertas inferiores y solo unos pocos se quedaron aquí. Miro de nuevo para ver si alguien ocupa la torre de vigílancia pero mis ojos se posan en otra cosa. En la parte superior principal del palo mayor, un gato camina casualmente. Parpadeo para asegurarme de que no estoy soñando. No, de hecho hay un gato. El animal clava sus garras en el gigantesco poste de madera y se deja deslizar hacia abajo hasta que está de vuelta en la cubierta principal. Me agacho y lo llamo. Sorprendentemente, él viene a mí de inmediato. Por lo general, los gatos son mucho más sospechosos cuando los llamas. Parece feliz de que alguien le preste atención y me lame la mano como a un cachorro.

-Eres extraño, ¿no? ¿Cómo te escabulliste a bordo? No regresaremos por un tiempo, lo sabes-

-No te preocupes, muchacho. El está justo donde tiene que estar-

Delante de mí hay un hombre bronceado casi tan alto como Seto, pero mucho más musculoso. Está descalzo, viste ropa clásica de marinero y lleva una cuerda doblada en su hombro. Él me sonríe antes de agarrar al gato por el pelaje.

-Conoce a Rex. Es un miembro de pleno derecho de la tripulación. Parece que le agradas, oye. Eso es una buena señal. Significa que no traerás mala suerte contigo-

-Oh, eso es bueno. ¿Es la mascota de la nave?- Pregunto.

-Oh, es más que eso, muchacho. Él es el que mantiene a esas sangrientas ratas fuera del almacenamiento de alimentos. Al menos eso es lo que se supone que debe hacer. Pero este pícaro cree que es un pájaro. Siempre tengo que ir a buscarlo-

El hecho de que le hayan dado el nombre de un perro solo aumenta la peculiaridad de este gato. El hombre alto pone al gato sobre sus hombros y luego extiende su mano libre hacia mí.

-Me llama Maiko- introdujo. -Carpintero de los Ojos Azules, a su servicio. Por favor, gusto en conocerte-

Estrecho su mano sonriendo al simpático gigante -Mokuba Kaiba. Igualmente-

-Es cierto. El capitán nos dijo que el barón traía a su hermano menor. ¿Tu primera vez en un barco, muchacho?-

-Si señor- No es una mentira completa ya que no tengo recuerdos de la última vez.

-Nada de eso, muchacho. Llámame Maiko. ¿te gusta ver las cubiertas inferiores? Está bastante tranquilo ahora, es tu mejor oportunidad-

-¿Realmente puedo? No quisiera molestar-

-Sí. Sígueme. No es una molestia, ya que tengo que llevar al pícaro de vuelta al almacén de alimentos-

-Gracias, señor Maiko-

Es un poco vergonzoso, pensar que estoy tan emocionada como el niño de doce años estaría visitando el majestuoso barco. Pero como estoy posando, podría disfrutar tanto como pudiera, así que sigo a Maiko hasta las cubiertas inferiores.

* * *

El día ha pasado mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Gracias a Maiko, ahora puedo nombrar cada parte del barco y tener una comprensión básica de la jerarquía a bordo. Todo está tranquilo ahora que el sol se ha puesto. Aparte de los pocos marineros que siguen vigilando las cubiertas superiores, todos los demás duermen. Yo misma empiezo a sentir el cansancio del día. Pero no puedo evitar mirar el cielo. Las estrellas son mucho más brillantes cuando estás en el mar. Tal vez por la falta de luz. La luna casi llena brilla lo suficiente como para hacer visibles las islas en la distancia. Sentada en el borde del Bleu Eyes, coloco mis piernas sobre el agua con impaciencia.

_"Si el tiempo fuera más rápido…"_

-¿Estás tratando de caerte? pregunta una voz detrás de mí y antes de que pueda darme la vuelta, una mano agarra la parte de atrás de mi camisa para meterme de nuevo dentro del barco. Me encuentro cara a cara con un Seto deslumbrante.

-No puedo vigilarte todo el día, así que evita hacer estupideces como esta. No tienes idea de lo difícil que es pescar a alguien en la noche-

El agua está en calma pero evito hacer ese comentario. -¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Apenas te vi-

-Ocupado-

El se apoya en el borde y se frota la cara con una mano. Claramente no quiere dar detalles, y está cansado.

-Deberías irte a dormir- le digo.

-Iré después de que te cambies y te acuestes en la cama- el responde -¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?-

-Estoy mirando las estrellas. Nunca me dijiste cuánto más hermoso era el cielo desde el mar-

-Mi trabajo no suele involucrar mirar a las estrellas, Yugi. Y evita ese tipo de declaración cuando se supone que debes actuar como un niño-

-Está bien, no hay nadie alrededor-

Él resopla pero mantiene sus ojos en el agua. Él no parece estar mirando nada en particular. Sólo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Vas a estar decepcionada, ya lo sabes- el afirma después de un momento. -No queda nada-

Seto es un hombre inteligente. Mucho más inteligente que cualquier otra persona que yo haya conocido. Debido a esa inteligencia, sus predicciones y cálculos no tienen paralelo, se aplican o no al dominio de los negocios. Cualquiera llegaría a la misma conclusión que él. Nadie sabía realmente lo que pasó esa noche. Solo que los piratas atacaron y masacraron a todos. Si los Kaiba no hubieran pasado sus vacaciones en una ciudad portuaria cercana, Seto nunca me habría encontrado a tiempo. Pero no puedo evitar esa sensación de que todavía queda algo. Lo único que me mantiene conectada con mis antepasados. Antes de que pueda responder, el barón se endereza y me mira directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer una vez que lo veas?- él pregunta.

El pensamiento de que no hay nada es simplemente insondable para mí.

-Eso... no puede ser. Sé que hay algo-

-No. No lo hagas. Sólo te estás haciendo ilusiones. Sólo te dolerá mucho más cuando te des cuenta-

Su franqueza es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Mi creencia se basa únicamente en un presentimiento. No obstante, lo creo y me parece inútil discutir con él. Él entiende eso rápidamente.

-No importa el caso, cuando finalmente entres en razón, sabes a quién acudir-

Me detengo un momento antes de sonreír. -¿No estás cansado de mí? He estado imponiéndome a tu familia durante doce años. ¿Planeas hacerlo hasta que me case?-

-Tú eres mi pupila. Yo decidiré cuando te casaras, y hasta entonces, estás bajo mi cuidado- escupe de nuevo, sin sorprenderse por mi comentario. -¿Te irías a la cama para que yo pueda?-

-Si, Señor-

Regreso a nuestro cuarto. Mientras me pongo el camisón, siento que esa amarga sensación que me pellizca el corazón. Es el temor de que Seto tenga razón. No. Hay algo. Tengo que hacerlo. Estoy a punto de meterme en la cama, pero hago una pausa. Luego, agarro una de las fundas y me enrollo en un capullo apretado en el sillón. Como se predijo, el cuero es cómodo. Hay maneras más malas de volver a mirarlo por irritarme, pero al menos sé que esto lo molestará.

* * *

-¡Dense prisa hombres, salimos en 15 minutos!-

Las palabras no están claras para mí, pero la voz retumbante del capitán Leichter seguida del silbido estridente me saca de mi sueño y me levanto tan rápido que mi cabeza gira. El sol ya está alto en el cielo y Seto ya se ha ido. ¡Debimos haber llegado a Kingtown hace horas!

_"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?"_

Saltando del sillón, rápidamente me lavo la cara y me visto. Con el pañuelo asegurado, agarro mi sombrero y salgo corriendo. Al igual que ayer, los marineros se están moviendo rápidamente. Veo al señor Maiko arreglando un accesorio en el mástil principal.

-Señor Maiko!- lo llamo -Buenos días. ¿Has visto a mi hermano?-

-¡Buenos días, muchacho! Sí, lo vi en los muelles-

-¡Gracias!-

Salgo del Bleu Eyes y encuentro a Seto hablando con alguien que parece ser otro capitán, a juzgar por cómo está vestido. Junto a ellos hay un barco gigantesco, tres veces el tamaño de Bleu Eyes. Me toma unos momentos asimilarlo todo. Pintado en letras negras en su lado, dice Golden Whale. Ese debe ser el barco mercante que estamos escoltando. Y pensé que Blue Eyes era grande. Navegar en esto debe ser increíble.

Mi admiración me distrae para darme cuenta demasiado tarde de que estoy demasiado cerca del borde. Mi pie se resbala y empiezo a caer, jadeo de sorpresa. Pero luego una mano se cierra en mi muñeca y me jala a los muelles y golpeo mi cara en el pecho de alguien. Miro hacia arriba y me encuentro con la mirada de unos hermosos ojos de color rubí.

-Cuidado. ¿No sabes que es mala suerte caerse antes de que los barcos partan?-

El que me salvó es un hombre joven de piel bronceada, de la edad de Seto, que lleva un saco pesado sobre su hombro sosteniéndolo con su mano libre. Lleva una camisa blanca y pantalones marrones, como la mayoría de los marineros de los Ojos Azules. Su pelo está tapado bajo una gorra roja de Monmouth. Pero hay algo en estos ojos...

-¿Perdiste tu lengua?- pregunta, sonriendo mientras me suelta.

-Um, no, lo siento- digo dando un paso atrás. –Gracias-

Él saluda con una leve inclinación de cabeza, antes de dirigirse hacia la ballena dorada. Lo observo mientras él aborda, hasta que Seto me llama, sacándome de mi aturdimiento. Corro para unirme a él y al capitán del navio.

-¿Mira quién está finalmente despierto?- dice seto, cuando me acerque.

-Buenos días a ti también. ¿Cómo estuvo la cama?-

Él ignora mi pregunta, toma mi sombrero de mis manos y me lo pone en la cabeza. -Regresa. Nos vamos en 10 minutos-

-¿Ya?- digo decepcionada. -Tenía muchas ganas de visitar el barco mercante-

-Si me lo permite, Señor Kaiba- dijo el hombre que ciertamente era el capitán de la ballena dorada. -Tenemos una parada más en una hora, ¿no? Tu hermano podría hacer el viaje con nosotros y regresar a los Ojos Azules mientras recogemos el resto de la mercancía-

El joven barón no responde y me mira con una mirada sospechosa, esperando que yo diga algo.

-Literalmente me estarás escoltando- le digo.

El punto es proteger el barco mercante. Y para ser sincera, no tengo 12 años. Puedo aparentar ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Finalmente, después de un largo momento de mirarnos el uno al otro, el suspira.

-Bien. No obstaculices a la tripulación ni a quejarte cuando te traiga de vuelta. ¿De acuerdo?-

Extiendo mi mano derecha, como Moki lo haría, y la estrechamos. El capitán Leichter silba de nuevo y Seto mira su reloj de bolsillo. Me da una última mirada antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia los Ojos Bleu. El capitán de la ballena dorada se presenta como Frank Nezbitt, mientras nos dirigimos hacia la cubierta superior.

-He estado trabajando para la familia Kaiba durante más de veinte años- explica. -¿También pretendes entrar en el negocio, joven Señor?-

-Por supuesto- le respondo, sabiendo bien cómo se siente el Kaiba más joven sobre todo el asunto. -Seto dice que tengo que tener 14 años antes de que pueda comenzar a trabajar para él, ¡pero solo espera y verás! Seré su mano derecha al instante-

El capitán se ríe. -¡Ese es el espíritu! Ver a muchachos jóvenes como tú listos para enfrentarse al mundo es refrescante. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo preparar a la tripulación para la partida. La cubierta principal estará ocupada, pero no dude en visitarla. Las cubiertas inferiores mientras salimos del puerto-

-¡Gracias, capitán!-

Lo saludo, manteniendo mi personaje de Mokuba, antes de dirigirme a las cubiertas inferiores. En el momento en que llego al pie de la escalera de madera, oigo al capitán gritar órdenes de salida. Tiene razón, apenas hay alguien aquí abajo, aparte de algunos marineros que duermen la siesta. La primera cubierta inferior parece ser la zona donde duermen los marineros, con muchos colchones en el suelo y hamacas colgando del techo. Bajé otro nivel y encuentro la cubierta de armas, donde se guardan todos los cañones y armas. Un nivel debajo de eso son la cocina, el albergue de carpinteros y el área de enfermería... Todo es mucho más grande que en los Ojos Azules. No sorprende, viendo la diferencia de tamaño. The Blue Eyes es un barco de escolta, mientras que el Golden Whale es un transportista.

-Oh, eso es correcto- me susurro a mí misma. -Debimos habernos unido al Ala Blanca y las Tres Cabezas-

Los tripletes son los acorazados defensores de Seto contra los piratas. Ningún barco pícaro los ha superado, y ninguno lo a intentado. Siempre he querido ver a los tres juntos en el mar. Debe ser todo un espectáculo.  _"Iré después de que vea la última cubierta"_

-Oi, amigo!- grita una voz. -¿Esto es tuyo?-

Un marinero, un cocinero a juzgar por el delantal alrededor que rodea su cintura, junto a las escaleras me llama, sosteniendo algo. Voy hacia él y le echo un vistazo más de cerca. Es el boomerang que me prestó Moki ayer. ¿Lo tenía conmigo? Estoy segura de que se lo devolví.

-Gracias, Señor- le digo

-No hay problema. Lo encontré en el almacén mientras conseguía algo de comida. Te cuidado de no perderlo de nuevo-

¿El cuarto de almacenamiento? ¿En la última cubierta? Estoy segura de que no he puesto un pie allí todavía. Eso  _no es correcto_. Espero a que el marinero regrese a su cocina para bajar. Se divide en dos; un lado para la mercancía y, otro para la comida y el agua para la tripulación. Camino de puntillas, entro a este último y escucho atentamente hasta que escucho el sonido distintivo de alguien mordiendo una manzana.  _Imposible_. Me dirijo detrás de los barriles de manzana y, al otro lado, sentado en el suelo, masticando en voz alta, veo a un cierto chico de pelo negro de 12 años.

-¡¿Mokuba?!-

Grita cuando me ve. -¡Aaah! ¿Yugi? ¡Dios mío, me asustaste! Olvidé que estabas vestida así-

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunto, desconcertada. -¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

Evitando mis ojos y rasguñándose nerviosamente la parte posterior de su cabeza, se toma su tiempo para responder. -Yo uh... te seguí a ti y a Seto ayer. No pensé embarcarme en el último segundo, pero... no pude evitarlo. Me escondí en la enfermería-

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. -¿Pero por qué estás en la ballena dorada?-

-Cuando llegamos esta mañana, me escabullí para estirar las piernas. Cuando quise volver, Seto estaba saliendo de los Blue Eyes. No podía volver sin que él me viera. Así que me subí a este-

Me agacho delante de él. -Moki, se supone que soy tú ahora mismo. ¿Qué habrías hecho si alguien te hubiera encontrado? Habrías sido considerado un mentiroso y un polizón. ¿Quién sabe qué habrían hecho contigo?-

Se sonrojo y miró hacia abajo jugueteando con sus dedos. -No lo sé. Los vi a ambos ir y creo que me puse celoso... Realmente no lo pensé bien. Cuando me di cuenta de lo estúpido que era, ya habíamos partido-

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, me dejo caer al suelo. Solo puedo imaginar cómo reaccionará Seto a esto. No hay manera de ocultar esto. No tentaré al diablo, traicionando la confianza que Seto depositó en mí.

-¿Estás enojada?- pregunta Mokuba.

Realmente no estoy en condiciones de darle una conferencia, haberme ido detrás de la espalda de Seto un montón de veces. Pero tampoco puedo alentar esto. -Bueno, estás aquí, no hay cambio en esto. No estoy segura de lo que puedo decirte, pero Seto estará furioso-

-¿Vas a decirle?-

-Lo averiguará de cualquier manera cuando regresemos a Domino. María y Roland deben estar asustados y buscándote. ¿Realmente quieres pasar los próximos cinco días escondido en el almacén de alimentos, comiendo solo manzanas?-

-…-

Él no responde y se mira los zapatos. Él sabe que es demasiado tarde para lamentarse, pero aún es un niño, y la idea de ser castigado es aterrador. Me levanto y le extiendo una mano.

-Vamos. Tenemos otra hora antes de que tengamos que decirle. Vamos a disfrutar del viaje al menos-

Con una sonrisa vacilante me agarra la mano. Pero en el instante en que lo levanto, una campana suena incesantemente y podemos escuchar cientos de pies corriendo desde las cubiertas superiores. También hay gritos pero no son claros.

-¿Que está pasando?- pregunta Mokuba.

Entonces mi corazón se congela en mi pecho. En ese mismo momento, cuando recuerdo lo que el Sr. Maiko me contó sobre la campana de alarma en un barco, las voces se vuelven más claras. Y todos gritan lo mismo.

-Piratas!-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tricornio: Sombrero rígido de ala levantada por los lados y por detrás formando una figura de triángulo; es una prenda que forma parte del uniforme de gala de algunos ejércitos.
> 
> La gorra de Monmouth era un artículo de sombrerería de lana que estaba de moda entre los siglos XV y XVIII y se asociaba con la ciudad de Monmouth, en el sureste de Gales . Los casquillos redondos de punto fueron utilizados por soldados y marineros , y fueron ampliamente exportados.


	3. Primera ola

¿Piratas? ¿Cómo diablos fue eso posible? ¡Acabamos de irnos! Incluso si estaban esperando emboscar el convoy justo fuera del puerto, la guardia costera los habría visto.

-Por favor, dime que no escuchaste a los piratas también...- dijo Mokuba.

Subo a un barril para mirar por uno de los ojos de buey (ventana circular). En la distancia, puedo ver a los tres acorazados, el Ala Blanca, creo que mucho más lejos de lo que se supone que es, dirigiéndose directamente hacia otra nave. Esa nave rebelde tiene una bandera negra flotando en la parte superior del palo mayor. No puedo ver muy claro, pero no tengo que saber que también tiene una calavera.

-¿Que ves?- pregunta Mokuba.

-El barco pirata está muy lejos y el Ala Blanca es perseguido-

Arrugo la frente. Algo no está bien. Hay tanto movimiento allá arriba que toda la nave tiembla bajo los pasos y gritos que vienen de las cubiertas superiores. La nave enemiga ha sido descubierta muy lejos y uno de los protectores ya está en camino de bloquearla. Entonces, ¿por qué la nave está en tal pánico cuando se supone que los Ojos Azules y las Tres Cabezas deben estar en guardia?

_"A menos que por alguna razón, la ballena dorada quedó expuesta"_

Salto del barril, me apresuro hacia el otro lado de la habitación y subo a los estuches de madera para mirar al otro lado. Mi corazón se congela en mi pecho cuando veo al Blue Eyestan lejos de la Ballena Dorada como el Ala Blanca. No puedo ver las Tres Cabezas y el Blue Eyes se dirigen hacia otra nave rebelde en la distancia.

-Cebo- murmuro. -Atraen a la defensa para hacer una apertura-

¿Un ataque organizado? Eso es imposible. Los piratas no tienen una estrategia como esta, siempre escogen objetivos fáciles, como un comerciante solitario o barcos de viaje. Sin mencionar que son demasiado imprudentes para acordar una alianza no con una, sino con otras dos tripulaciones. Seto lo tiene claro; Los piratas no comparten. ¿Que está pasando? Espera. Suponiendo que también haya una tercera nave rebelde para alejar a las Tres Cabezas, ¿no significaría eso que habría una cuarta nave para atacar a la Ballena? Pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué Seto dejaría al transportista indefenso?

Un grito llego a nuestros oídos, seguido por el sonido de algo que cae en el agua. Miro por el ojo de buey y mis ojos se abren en shock. El capitán Nesbitt emerge del agua, con la cabeza sangrando mucho. Uno por uno, los marineros están cayendo, y claramente no de buena gana. Algunos están heridos. Eso me golpea. Ya están a bordo. Lluvia de ideas que son pérdida de tiempo. Agarro la mano de Mokuba y lo empujo detrás de mí hacia el pasillo, hacia las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vamos?- él pregunta.

-¡Tenemos que bajar de este barco ahora!- respondo. -Cuando lleguemos a la cubierta principal, no lo pienses. Solo corre y salta, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía estamos cerca de la costa, podemos nadar hasta allí. ¿Entiendes?-

Él no responde, pero siento que su mano aprieta la mía cuando la comprensión se hunde. Mi corazón late en mi pecho como nunca lo ha hecho, tanto duele. Se suponía que era mi regreso al mar, mi búsqueda de mi herencia. Ahora solo mi vida importa. Nos lleva una eternidad llegar a las escaleras y, cuando llegamos al nivel más alto, un grito doloroso llega a nuestros oídos.

-¿Es eso todo lo que la famosa compañía Kaiba tiene para los marineros? Patético. ¡Vamos hombres! ¡El arsenal es nuestro!-

Me detengo abruptamente y Mokuba se golpea con mi espalda. Demasiado tarde. Nuestra salida está bloqueada.

-¿A-Ahora qué?- pregunta el niño en pánico.

Están bloqueando nuestro camino. Si intentamos subir, nos matarán. No podemos salir. Esconder. Necesitamos escondernos. Dando vueltas, corro de vuelta a la cubierta más baja y de vuelta al almacén de alimentos. Es probable que estén más interesados en la mercancía que en la comida, al menos al principio. Ese razonamiento es lo mejor que se me ocurre. Miro a mi alrededor frenéticamente buscando un escondite. Esos pocos segundos parecen una eternidad, antes de que finalmente empuje a Mokuba detrás de la gran pila de bolsas de trigo apiladas. En una caja de madera, hay bolsas de arpillera adicionales que, a juzgar por el olor, se usaban para transportar papas.

-Agáchate- le ordeno mientras agarro el más grande.

Él hace lo que le digo y nos cubro con el gran lienzo. Ahora que finalmente he dejado de moverme, puedo sentir mi corazón tratando de escapar de mi pecho y golpeando mi cabeza más fuerte que nunca. Cada parte de mí está temblando. ¿Ahora qué? Si intentamos salir, nos matarán. _No hay nada que pueda hacer. ¡No hay nada que pueda hacer!_

Echo un vistazo a Mokuba. No está temblando, sino mirando a la nada, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta. El shock aún lo paraliza. Ni siquiera parece que esté respirando.

-Es mi culpa, ¿no?- el murmura pero no a mí. -El viejo Tom dice que los polizones traen mala suerte a los barcos... Si no hubiera venido aquí, esto no habría... ¿verdad?-

La voz es monótona, pero las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y los sollozos lo sacuden. Quiero tranquilizarlo. Lo hago. Nada rompe más mi corazón que ver así a una de mis dos personas más queridas. Mi voz no sale y mis dientes castañean. No me puedo mover. No sé qué decir. No sé qué hacer. Pero cuando sus sollozos se hacen más fuertes, me muerdo el labio antes de envolver mis brazos alrededor de él. Lo sostengo contra mí tanto para ahogar el ruido como para calmarlo.

-No es tu culpa. Pero no podemos dejar que nos encuentren- ¡Maldita sea mi voz temblorosa! -Tenemos que esperar y guardar silencio. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer ahora. Tenemos que estar tranquilos Moki-

El ruido se convierte en un extraño gorgoteo cuando el niño intenta desesperadamente calmarse. Cuando lo hace, lo aflojo. No estoy segura de cuál de los dos tiembla más ahora. Entonces, los ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas, con una voz quebrada, escucho esas palabras de esperanza.

-Él nos encontrará, ¿verdad?-

No dice nada más y solo trata de ahogar su propio miedo. Niño valiente

-Seto nos encontrará- susurro, frotando su espalda.

Primero el tendría que ahuyentar a las tres naves rebeldes y luego regresar. Pero conociendo al barón Seto Kaiba, si alguien puede hacer esto en un tiempo récord es él. No hay nada más que pueda hacer aparte de mantenernos fuera de la vista hasta entonces. Los pasos y los gritos todavía están haciendo un alboroto. Están más cerca ahora que han encontrado la arsenal. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que bajen aquí.

_"No entiendo. ¿Cómo se embarcaron en la ballena? Si hubiera habido cuatro barcos, no hay forma de que Seto no los hubiera notado. Habría sospechado en el segundo. Así que, o la cuarta nave era lo suficientemente pequeña como para acercarse sigilosamente a la Ballena... o no había ninguna. Eso tiene aún menos sentido"_

Ninguno de los dos se atreve a hablar más. Cierro los ojos para escuchar los ruidos. Ya no hay más sonidos de metal golpeando contra metal o disparos. Sin embargo, lo que oigo ahora no son solo aplausos. Todavía hay mucho movimientos y órdenes poco claras que se gritan. La mayor parte de la tripulación de la ballena tiene que estar muerta, capturada o, muy probablemente, por la borda. Un escalofrío de miedo me recorre la espalda y aprieto la camisa de Moki. Ese miedo es familiar. He tenido miedo así antes. El tiempo pasa por lo que parece una eternidad. De repente, pasos más cercanos alcanzan nuestros oídos, acercándose rápidamente.

-¡Ajá!- Dice una voz desde la entrada. -¡Finalmente! ¡Comida! Me estoy muriendo de hambre. Vamos, entra aquí-

-Sí, no lo creo- responde otro. -Me gusta tener mi cabeza sobre mis hombros. Ese capitán nos va a azotar si tomamos algo más de lo que nos corresponde-

-Haz lo que quieras, cobarde endeble. Tengo hambre, estoy comiendo. No tengo miedo del bastardo-

El familiar sonido de alguien mordiendo una manzana suena. Está cerca de los barriles. Bien, eso está en la esquina opuesta. Supongo que el otro está en la entrada.

-Realmente tienes un deseo de muerte. Tómalo de un viejo gato. Ese capitán no es un mollejón. Ni su intendente-

-Bien, bien, bien- dijo de repente una nueva voz profunda. -¿No nos estamos adelantando?-

Pasos lentos y ruidosos entran en la habitación, añadiendo a la atmósfera ya ominosa. Tanto Moki como yo contenemos la respiración.

-¡Señor Bakura!- exclamó el primero. -No es lo que piensas, señor...-

-Lo que pienso es que te llenas la boca mientras aún tenemos que llevar a este enorme barco a su destino y que ya te estás aprovechándote de la mercancía. ¿Estoy equivocado?-

La forma en que habla este hombre es mucho más apropiada que los otros dos. Seto dice que no es raro que los líderes piratas tengan algún tipo de educación. Por lo general, les otorga un estatus más alto. Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Disculpe, señor- murmuró el primero. -No volverá a suceder...-

-Por supuesto que no-

Suena un disparo. Casi grito, pero afortunadamente, llevo mis manos a la boca de Mokuba y a la mía antes de que uno de nosotros pueda gritar y delatarnos. Nos miramos el uno al otro y sus ojos de terror me piden tranquilidad. Pero aun así, no puedo hacer otra cosa que mantenernos callados. El sonido de algo pesado golpea el piso y en seguida por una súplica.

-Oye, no hice nada- dijo el segundo, a la defensiva. -¡Lo juro por la cabeza de mi madre!-

-Cállate. La única razón por la que no te estoy disparando en este momento es porque ya tenemos pocos ABs. Vuelve al trabajo. Si te encuentro holgazaneando de nuevo, te enviaré a los tiburones-

-S-Si, Señor-

El marinero se aleja y oigo al único hombre que queda suspirando -¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ese idiota? Las tripulaciones no se mezclan. Bueno, al menos casi se acaba. Es mejor limpiar antes de que entren las ratas-

Hubo más pasos seguidos de una breve pausa y luego el sonido de algo arrastrando por el suelo. Espero a que el sonido desaparezca para respirar normalmente y quito las manos de la boca.

-¿Escuchaste?- susurra Mokuba -¡Están moviendo el barco! Si nos alejamos demasiado de la costa, no podremos volver nadando-

Maldición. Todo está empeorando. Si perdemos esta oportunidad, tendremos que esperar hasta que lleguen a otra costa y llegar allí. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tomaría? Cuanto más tiempo lo hiciera, más lejos de Seto estaremos y quién sabe qué tan lejos de casa.

-Espera- le dije. -Este es un transportador. Tiene que haber botes más pequeños para transportar mercancías desde y hacia la tierra cuando los puertos son demasiado pequeños para que puedan anclarse allí-

-Pero están en la parte delantera de la nave o se adjuntan a los lados- el respondió, desplegando su conocimiento de los barcos. -¿Cómo vamos a llegar allí sin que ellos se den cuenta?-

Excelente pregunta. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en esperar el anochecer. ¡Pero eso es demasiado tiempo! ¿Quién sabe qué tan lejos estaremos de la costa para entonces? Además, no podremos ver nada en la noche. ¿Pero cuanto tiempo podíamos escondernos sin ser notados?... Alguien en las cubiertas superiores grita algo sobre la necesidad de más personas para mover algo. Siguen más pasos y gritos.

-Ahora mismo...- murmuro. -Ese hombre de antes dijo algo sobre no tener suficientes ABs. Esos son marineros ¿es así?-

El chico asiente. -Significa marinero hábil-

Han arrojado por la borda a la tripulación de la Ballena. Probablemente no tienen suficientes hombres y están experimentando problemas para navegar. Por eso son tanto los gritos y el movimiento. Tienen que tener esta nave en algún lugar para volver a su propia. Si es uno de los tres barcos de atrás, entonces no pensaron bien el plan. Involucrar a cada uno de los barcos de batalla triples de Seto uno por uno no es una tarea fácil. De hecho, ellos no tienen oportunidad. Si están esperando que una de las tres naves piratas vengan por ellos, eso no funcionará. Demasiado arriesgado. No, tendrían una cuarta nave esperándolos en alguna parte. Eso es mucho más inteligente. Pero quienquiera que haya orquestado este plan, estaba usando los otros tres barcos como cebo. Ahora eso es trabajo pirata.

_"Piensa Yugi"_ me digo a mí misma.

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'ahora'?- pregunta Mokuba. -¿Quieres correr por la cubierta principal con la esperanza de que no nos atrapen? Eso no va a funcionar-

-No. Tenemos que mezclarnos-

-¿Cómo?-

Miro nuestra ropa. La ventaja es que puedo pasar de niño. Pero nuestra ropa es demasiado limpia y rica. Especialmente el suyo. Lleva su uniforme escolar. Agarro la daga, que Seto me dio, del interior de mi chaleco de, y procedo a cortar todos los botones dorados decorativos de las mangas de mi camisa blanca antes de enrollarlos hasta mis codos. Luego me deshago de mis zapatos y medias. Demasiado elegante. Después de eso, destrozó la mitad inferior de mis pantalones.

-No vas a ir a...-

-No puedo pensar en otra cosa- Agarro mi sombrero y comienzo a cortar cada puntada decorativa, arruinándolo de manera efectiva. -Primero, voy a hacer un reconocimiento y buscar dónde están los botes. Tú quédate aquí-

Sus ojos se abren en pánico. -¿Qué? No Yugi! Eso es demasiado peligroso. ¿Y si te atrapan?-

-¿Qué opción tenemos?- Casi grito.

El me da una mirada confusa cuando ambos nos damos cuenta de lo asustada que estoy realmente. Mi mano que agarra la daga tiembla como una hoja en un huracán. Tal vez tenga razón. Tal vez sea una idea horrible. Pero es solo el único en el que puedo pensar.

-Entonces voy contigo- el insiste.

-No puedes, seríamos demasiado sospechosos. Solo espérame aquí, mantente oculto. Te lo prometo, volveré en menos de una hora. ¿Trato?-

Mi sonrisa es forzada y estoy segura de que él puede decirlo. Pero si puede tranquilizarlo un poco, entonces vale la pena. Después de unos segundos, él asiente. Después de un momento de reflexión, le entrego la daga. Si algo me pasa, entonces prefiero darle una oportunidad de pelear.

-Volveré- le digo, abrasándolo contra mí una vez más. -Lo prometo-

Poniéndome de pie sobre mis piernas temblorosas, me cubro el pelo con mi pañuelo para asegurarme de que cubriera todo me pongo mi tricornio ahora arruinado en mi cabeza. Le ordeno a Mokuba que permanezca oculto debajo de la bolsa de arpillera hasta que regrese por él, y con cuidado me dirijo a la escalera. De mi respiración o latido del corazón, no estoy segura de cuál es el más fuerte. Para mí, ambos están haciendo eco en todo el barco y temo que me delaten. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo. Seto diría que obstruye todo lo demás del objetivo.

_"No estoy tratando de esconderme. Estoy tratando de mezclarme"_

Una respiración más profunda y subo las escaleras como normalmente lo haría, mientras trabajo en mi postura de marinero. Agachándome, dejando que mis brazos se balanceen, caminar rápido... Llego a la tercera cubierta inferior. El área de comer, cocina y enfermería. Esta calmado. Parece que no hay nadie allí. Sigo moviéndome y subo a la cubierta de armas. Ahí, por otro lado, están algunos de ellos. Un pequeño grupo de hombres admirando los cañones y las armas.

-¿Ya viste estas bellezas?- dijo un hombre barbudo, agachado junto a un cañón -El Capitán Arcana definitivamente les pedirá esto como su parte. Ya es hora de que obtengamos una mejora-

-No estoy muy seguro de esto- respondió el otro. -El Capitán del Milenio dijo que todo se dividiría en partes iguales. Podríamos obtener una cuarta parte de todo esto. Ese fue el trato-

-Sí. El hombre será un verdadero demonio persuasivo. Demonios, no me sorprendería si él mismo fuera el demonio. Pero nuestro Capitán es un verdadero bucanero. Si él quiere algo, lo consigue o si no-

-¿No es así?-

La risa cruda y desenfrenada de los hombres me hace sentir desnuda. De repente lamento no tener la daga de Seto. Entonces recuerdo que esta es también la cubierta de la armería. Tiene que haber cuchillos aquí. Con un poco de suerte, podría poner mi mano en una pistola cargada. Mézclate, no te escondas. Entro en la habitación, manteniendo mis ojos en la puerta que conduce al armamento y camino tan confiada y naturalmente como puedo.

-Oi, muchacho!-

Me congelo. Maldición. Me dirijo a ellos, pero mantengo la cabeza baja. El que me habla es el hombre barbudo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? No estás pensando en tomar nada, ¿verdad? Se te hará caminar por la tabla si lo haces-

-Necesito un cuchillo- respondo con mi voz tan profunda como puedo.

-¿No estás escuchando? todo es parte del botín. Nadie puede tocar hasta que todas las tripulaciones vuelvan a estar juntas. Estamos aquí para asegurarnos de eso-

¿Todas las tripulaciones? Debe significar cuando los cuatro barcos se habrán reunido. Realmente fue una alianza. ¿Qué hicieron para que cuatro equipos diferentes aceptaran trabajar juntos? Hace que me pregunte; ¿Por qué los piratas aquí parecen ser una mezcla de diferentes tripulaciones? Alejo los pensamientos analíticos y vuelvo al tema en cuestión.

-Pero realmente necesito un cuchillo- le digo. -El intendente me dijo que trabajara las cuerdas en el mástil. Me azotará si me tomo demasiado tiempo...-

Como se esperaba, no dicen nada y se miran fijamente. Parece que el intendente es un verdadero terror entre todos los hombres de esta nave. Se susurran el uno al otro antes de que uno de ellos suspira, saca un cuchillo de su bota y me lo arroje. Atrapo lo que parece una hoja oxidada pero sólida. Mucho menos elegante que el que me regaló Seto. Pero algo que podría usar, no obstante.

-¿No soy un niño lamentable? Ni siquiera tengo un cuchillo propio-

Se ríen de nuevo y me muerdo los labios para evitar darle las gracias y asiento antes de salir corriendo. Una vez fuera, me apoyo en la pared y suelto el fuerte aliento que he estado conteniendo. Eso estubo demasiado cerca. Pero no puedo parar aquí. Me pongo el cuchillo en el chaleco y subo la primera cubierta inferior. Esta vacío. No es de extrañar, si el intendente está haciendo que todos trabajen para compensar la falta de marineros. Nadie puede descansar. Perfecto. Cuanto más ocupados estén, menos me prestarán atención. Aun así, la posibilidad de caminar en medio de una tripulación pirata es tan tentadora como ir a nadar en medio de las aguas infestadas de tiburones.

_"Enfócate. Encuentra los botes, encuentra la manera de conseguir uno en el agua, vuelve a Moki"_

Con ese estímulo, subo el último tramo de escaleras hasta la cubierta principal. La luz del sol arde con fuerza y en el momento en que mi pie hace contacto con la madera caliente me estremezco. Quitarme los zapatos no era una idea tan brillante después de todo. Pero era mejor que ser descubierta por ellos. Tendré que apretar los dientes y lidiar con eso.

Como era de esperar, la mayoría de ellos están aquí, trabajando para hacer que el barco navegue. La escena es extrañamente familiar. Es como cuando el Bleu Eyes salió. Todos se mueven, cada uno su trabajo... En cierto modo, incluso un equipo pirata tiene que estar organizado para que funcione correctamente.

_"No te estorbes. Nadie te notará"_

Un vistazo a la cubierta de popa me dice que nadie está supervisando todo el proceso. No hay suficientes hombres, se necesitan todas las manos. Esta es la única vez que tendré esta oportunidad. Me muevo hacia la parte delantera de la nave, haciendo coincidir el ritmo de las personas que me rodean. A pesar de la falta de hombres, ya habían logrado escapar de las naves de escolta. Sin embargo, la costa todavía estaba muy a la vista. Lo que es bueno para nosotros.

-¡Avancen, perros de escorbuto! ¡Esta nave no se moverá sola! ¿Se llaman marineros? ¿Alguien tendrá esos malditos cañones unidos correctamente?-

En un sudario que conduce al mástil principal, suena la voz de antes. El hombre, a quien solo puedo ver por la espalda, tiene el pelo largo y blanco y lleva un abrigo largo y negro sobre su ropa. Le doy la espalda rápidamente y sigo caminando. ¿Cómo lo han llamado en el almacenamiento de alimentos? ¿Sr. Bakura? Sin duda él es el intendente designado.

_"Olvídate de él. Enfocate Yugi"_

Finalmente, veo los botes. Cuatro de ellos, apoyados de costado en la parte delantera de la nave. Pero a medida que me acerco, me doy cuenta de que no son tan pequeños como parecen. Hará falta toda mi fuerza y la de Moki, incluso con la esperanza de moverlo. Sin mencionar que no hay manera de hacer esto sin llamar la atención. Maldigo en silencio antes de recordar lo que dijo Moki acerca de que a veces los transportistas tienen botes a sus costados. Mirando por encima del borde, de hecho encuentro uno. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es cortar la cuerda y caerá al agua. Una ola de alivio me invade y suspiro. Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar la mejor oportunidad. Miro la costa de nuevo. La ballena realmente está navegando a su lado. Sin duda en su camino hacia la reunión.

_"Si continúan en este curso, entonces esperar el anochecer podría no ser una mala idea..."_

-Lo juro, ¿todos en este maldito barco tienen un deseo de muerte?-

Al darme la vuelta, me encuentro cara a cara con el intendente y mi corazón casi se detiene. Sus ojos me lanzan dagas. El parece joven. Tal vez tan jóvenes como Seto incluso. Pero eso apenas importa. ¡Este es el hombre que disparó y mató a alguien sin pensarlo dos veces, no hace una hora!

-Déjame aclararte esto, mono; no me importa si eres un mocoso sangriento. El castigo es el mismo para los flojos. ¿De qué maldita tripulación eres? No recuerdo haber aceptado tener niños inútiles a bordo para esto-

-Yo uh...- ¿Qué se supone que debo responder a eso?

-Vago y tonto. Eres de la tripulación de Arcana, ¿verdad? Es un milagro que ya no estén muertos por pura estupidez- Sus cejas se acercaron y de repente comenzó a mirarme de arriba abajo. -¿Dónde te afectó durante la operación?-

Su mano sube a su cinturón, donde puedo ver una espada y una pistola. Mis entrañas se congelan. Si no puedo responder eso correctamente, estoy muerta.

-¡Oi! ¡Intendente!- De repente grita una voz desde el otro lado de la cubierta. -Querrás ver esto. ¡Tenemos una rata!-

Sin siquiera mirarme, el intendente se dirige rápidamente hacia la cubierta principal. Respiro aliviada, pero solo dura hasta que otra voz familiar llega a mis oídos.

-¡Suéltame, pirata escoria!-

Un grupo de hombres se reúne frente a la entrada de las cubiertas inferiores. Uno de ellos, un hombre alto y negro sin camisa, sostiene a Mokuba por los brazos mientras el niño lucha con todas sus fuerzas. Todo se congela a mi alrededor y sin darme cuenta, estoy corriendo a través de la ballena. Le paso al intendente antes de que él pueda llegar, y antes de darme cuenta, el cuchillo está en mis manos y empujo la hoja dentro del brazo del hombre sin camisa.

-Arg!- Él lo suelta, dejando ir a Mokuba.

Pero en ese preciso momento, me doy cuenta de mi error. El grito llama la atención de todos los que ven y el movimiento en la cubierta parece detenerse por completo. Agarrando a Mokuba por el brazo y retirarme al borde de la nave, apretando mi cuchillo ensangrentado. Mis ojos pasan de un pirata a otro mientras nos miran. Claramente no nos ven como una amenaza. A sus ojos, solo somos dos niños.

-Lo sabía- dice el intendente, su voz llena de intención de asesinato.

Cada parte de mí está temblando, incluso mis entrañas. ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Saltar ahora y la esperanza de llegar a la orilla? No tendrían ningún problema en dispararnos desde el barco. ¿Qué hacemos? ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!

-Lo siento muchachos- dice el hombre de pelo blanco, alcanzando su pistola. -Esto es lo más lejos que van a ir-

Nos vamos a morir. El pensamiento suena en mi cabeza como una campana de alarma. Dejando caer mi cuchillo, me doy vuelta y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Moki antes de...

POW!

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los ojos de buey son ventanillas en forma de orificios circulares practicados en las mamparas exteriores de los barcos, cámaras industriales, aviones, edificios y también en algunas naves espaciales. Por lo general se las asocia con la construcción náutica
> 
> La palabra mollejón tiene varios significados, uno de ellos es: hombre grueso y flojo de carácter apacible
> 
> Escorbuto: Enfermedad producida por la carencia o escasez de vitamina C, que se caracteriza por el empobrecimiento de la sangre, manchas lívidas, ulceraciones en las encías y hemorragias.


	4. En la red

 

 

Suena un disparo en mis oídos. Pero no sigue el dolor. ¿El fallo? ¿No siento dolor por alguna razón? Aun así, no me muevo ni abro los ojos y mantenemos un control firme sobre Mokuba.

 

-¡Alto el fuego, intendente! - ordena una voz lejana.

Obligándome a abrir los ojos, me atreví a echar un vistazo. Todas las personas alrededor, incluido el intendente, tienen su atención en la escuela. De hecho, parado en la barandilla, un hombre con una pistola apuntando al cielo. El sol detrás de él hace que sea imposible discernirlo claramente hasta que salte a la cubierta principal. Inmediatamente, los hombres le abren paso. Este tiene que ser el capitán. No parece importar de qué tripulación. Es bastante claro que todos aquí no se atreverían a un cruzarlo. Una medida que se acerca, sus rasgos se vuelven más claros.

_"No puede ser ..."_

No hay duda al respecto. Este es el hombre con los ojos de rubí que me impidió la mañana de los muelles. Solo había sido desechado la gorra de Monmouth, dejando libre su espeso y puntiagudo cabello negro. Además, ahora te presentamos un abrigo largo en el manga corta sobre tu ropa y una espada y un par de pistolas en el cinturón. A cada paso más rápido. Finalmente, se detiene al lado del intendente y nos mira de pies a cabeza.

-No tenemos tiempo para lidiar con los polizones- el intendente gruñe -Ya tenemos suficientes problemas en nuestras manos-

La atmósfera pesada de repente se intensifica con lo que puedo describir como intento de asesinato. El bronceado parece que está en un punto de acuerdo con las intenciones y el estrangular con ellos.

-Estás siendo un desperdicio, Bakura. No hay nada que odie más que el desperdicio. Además, dudo incluso el mismo diablo perdonaría disparar a una mujer por la espalda. -¿No estás de acuerdo? -

Un escalofrío de incomodidad recorre mi espalda y trago saliva requiriendo más esfuerzo del que debería. ¿Cómo lo supo? Nadie ha sido capaz de ver a través de mi disfraz, por mi pesar. ¿Pero ahora de todos los tiempos? Todos los ojos estaban sobre nosotros otra vez, yo específicamente.

-¿Esa es una muchacha? - Dados uno, los ojos muy abiertos con sorpresa.

De repente siento que me has despojado de toda mi ropa. Otra sacudida de pánico me levanta el cuchillo que he dejado caer. El intendente, con la misma rapidez, se mueve para levantar su pistola de nuevo, pero el capitán lo detiene.

-Así no te importa- dice, claramente divertido por mis acciones sin sentido.

Me duele la mano de agarrar el cuchillo tan fuerte. El tiene razón. Sé que él es. Pero ¿qué más puedo hacer? No dije nada. Miro alrededor para encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarnos ahora mismo. No hay nada y estamos atrapados como ratas. De repente, el hombre bronceado se dirige hacia nosotros con paso tranquilo. Lucho contra mi retroceso y me mantengo firme. Se detiene a dos pasos de distancia, esa sonrisa de suficiencia sigue decorando su rostro.

-¿Por qué no me das eso antes de lo último? - Él dice, extendiendo una mano.

Eso es casi la tensión que mis nervios pueden tener. En un movimiento de pánico, corte la cuchilla oxidada por el aire, extrañando su cara por una pulgada cuando retrocede lo suficiente para evitarlo. El es rápido. No tengo tiempo para reajustar mi postura y volver a golpear. Su mano se cierra en mi muñeca y lo siguiente que, dos dedos golpean mi garganta. En un instante, la vía aérea a mis pulmones se corta y mi cabeza gira incontrolablemente. Poniendo una mano en mi garganta, caigo de rodillas.

_"No puedo respirar ..."_

-Lo siento, amor. Realmente no tengo tiempo para tratar contigo en este momento

Algo hecho de metal, probablemente mi propio cuchillo, choca con mi sien y me caigo al suelo. El dolor se desvanece rápidamente con mi conciencia. La voz de Mokuba resuena en mis oídos, pero la oscuridad me envuelve.

-¡Yugi! ¡Yugi! - La voz se acerca más y más, perforando la oscuridad que me rodea. -¡Vamos! ¡Por favor, despierta! ¡Yugi! -

Abro los ojos y parpadeo unas cuantas veces. Al lado mio, Mokuba sonríe aliviado.

-Gracias a Dios, estás bien-

Mi memoria regresa y brinco, mi corazón tarde con fuerza en mi pecho. Ambos tenemos nuestras manos unidas por cuerdas y nuestras espaldas.

-¿Estás bien? - Pregunto, mirando para ver si tiene alguna herida. -Ellos no te hicieron daño, ¿verdad? -

-No, simplemente nos ataron y nos encerraron aquí- Sigo su mirada hacia la gran jaula que nos rodea. ¿Una celda? -Creo que aquí es donde los amotinados se encierran-

¿Así que todavía estamos en la ballena? Mi mente se acelera. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No solo nos atraparon, el capitán, y muy probablemente el hombre que orquestó el ataque, sabe que soy una chica. El pánico me golpea y me dirijo al niño de doce años.

-Moki, ¿todavía tengo mi pañuelo en la cabeza? -

Él asiente y yo suspiro de alivio. -Pero tu tricornio se cayó cuando ese hombre te dejó inconsciente. Yugi, ¿qué hacemos ahora? -

Buena pregunta. No hay ningún ojo de buey en esta celda para ver afuera. Y es anormalmente oscuro. Por favor, por favor como que sigamos cerca de la costa. En el futuro, me pongo mi cautiverio. No sirve de nada. Es tan apretado que no puedo mover mis muñecas.

-Supongo que no tienes el cuchillo de seto -

El sacude la cabeza mirando hacia abajo. -¿Vamos a morir? -

Abro la boca para gritar 'no', pero no sale nada y termino apretando los dientes. Nuestra situación no puede empeorar mucho. El intendente estaba listo para deshacerse de nosotros sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Qué quiere ese capitán con nosotros? Lo más probable es que la ropa de Mokuba y la palabra de una familia adinerada. Pero tienen su botín después de todo, no tienen un uso para los rehenes. Los piratas no negocian, roban. Los ojos rubí vienen a la mente de nuevo. ¿Qué pasa con este hombre? Si tengo razón y él es la organización de este ataque, entonces no tengo idea de qué esperar de él. Una cosa segura, él no es un pirata regular.

_"Debe haber estudiado la ruta e investigado la Compañía Kaiba durante semanas, si no meses, para llevar a cabo un plan como este. Así es como operan los militares enemigos, no los piratas. "Algo no está bien. Es como si fuera una cacería específica"_

-Moki digo, mientras miras alrededor para asegurarte de que nadie nos pueda escuchar. -Probablemente nos harán preguntas. Pase lo que pase, no les digas quién ...-

Pasos y susurros que se acercan rápidamente nos interrumpen y pronto, aparecen en nuestra línea de visión.

-Estas mintiendo- dijo uno. -Solo intentas encontrar una razón para que me distraiga contigo-

-No, cordial. El mismo capitán dijo que una de las ratas era en realidad una mujer. Confía en mí, el hombre tiene ojos. Además, llegamos aquí, ¿no? Nadie esta aflojando-

Dos piratas se acercan a nuestra celda y no hay suficiente distancia entre nosotros y ellos. Uno de ellos es alto y calvo con una impresionante colección de tatuajes, mientras más rápido tiene una barba joven y un pelo negro rizado. No hace falta decir que la forma en que nos mira. El calvo resopla al verme.

-¿Llamas a esto mujer? ¡Eso es apenas una muchacha! Parece un niño

-No soy difícil, como tú- Responde el más bajo, prácticamente babeando. -Oi, muchacha. ¿Por qué no te acercas un poco más? No hay mares ¿Cómo te llamas?

No digo nada y me acerco a la pared, lo más lejos posible de ellos mientras que el bajo intenta alcanzar. Mirar hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar lo mejor que pueda. Pero cada parte de mí está temblando de nuevo. Lo que no se daría por tener una espada en este momento.

-Vamos, no hay necesidad de ser así- continúa diciendo el hombre mientras se agacha. -Prometo que no muerdo. ¿Cómo se ve tu cabello? ¿De qué color crees que es, amigo? -

-Hmm, diría morena, me gustaría- dijo el otro, uniéndose. -Ella tiene la piel de una. Tan fácil, ¿no? -

-Oh, me gustan las morenas-

El hombre bajo se cojo los labios. Todo lo que dice. Desearía que Seto estuvieras aquí. ¿Por qué nos está pasando esto? Salto cuando el alto patea la jaula.

-Oi, estamos hablando contigo. Lo menos que podrías hacer es contestar-

-Un gusto, cordial. Mírala. Está temblando. Apuesto a que es lo más cerca que ha estado de un hombre real. Te mostraré más si te acercas, dulzura.

Los comentarios hacen que la sangre corra hacia mi cara. Las imágenes de mis ojos, y no es necesario soltarlas. ¡Solo váyanse, ya!

-¡Déjala en paz, escoria pirata! - De repente grita Mokuba. -¡Oh tengas que responder! -

Sorpresa y miedo me golpean al mismo tiempo. El chico se para en pie lanzando una mirada desafiante a los dos piratas. Reconozco a Seto en sus ojos. Se ha dado cuenta de que el miedo no está ayudando, así que lo reemplazó con ira. Pero esa es la peor idea posible. Como se predijo, su atención se vuelve hacia él y la irritación marca sus caras.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, mocoso? - dice el de pelo rizado, claramente molesto.

-¿Qué tipo de hombre elige a una chica indefensa asi? ¡No hay más que perros asquerosos!

-Moki, no ...-

Demasiado tarde. El alto se mete en la celda y lo agarra por el cuello, levantándolo del suelo.

-¿No tienes una boca grande, mocosa? ¿No te enseñó tu madre modales?

-¡Mira quién habla! - grita el niño, luchando por liberarse. -¡Mantén tus sucias manos lejos de mí, bastardo! -

-Creo que necesitas una lección, niño-

Mis ojos se abren con el horror cuando su mano libre sube a su cinturón para agarrar el mango de un cuchillo. Me levanto y pateo su brazo tan fuerte como puedo, aplastando su muñeca contra una de las barras de metal. Grita de dolor, dejándolo ir. Mokuba es libre, pero antes de que pueda alejarme, una mano se cierra en mi tobillo y caigo al suelo.

-Te tengo- canta el de pelo rizado.

-Realmente voy a matar a cada uno de ustedes, perros de escorbuto, antes de que lleguen sus barcos, ¿verdad? -

Todos nos congelamos y un silencio imponente cae en la habitación. De pie en la entrada, con dos hombres más detrás de él, está el intendente. Me saco el tobillo del agarre del pirata distraído.

-In-intendente- el murmura, demasiado asustado para preocuparse. -¡No nos estamos relajando! Llegamos a destino, y lo hicimos, señor ...-

Sin molestarse en responder, el hombre llamado Bakura cierra la distancia entre ellos, lo que se llama el pelo y la piedad, corta su garganta con una daga. Un horrible gorgoteo se escapa de la boca de la pirata mientras se está con su propia sangre. Quiero apartar la mirada, pero no puedo apartar mis ojos del espectáculo sangriento. Trago de nuevo el vómito que sube por mi garganta.

-Esta es la razón por la que mezclar equipos es una mala idea. No se puede seguir una maldita orden correctamente. Bastardos indisciplinados. ¡Tú! - Él llama al segundo, aún tenía su muñeca.

-S-Si, Señor-

\- Guarda tu cuchillo. -Y llévate eso contigo-

El hombre se levanta en el camino. El intendente suspiró antes de sacar una llave del bolsillo de su abrigo e insertarla en la puerta de la celda. Él nos mira por un momento, esa misma mirada asesina como antes en sus ojos. El mensaje es claro. Dame problemas, y tú eres el siguiente.

-Tráelos- ordena a las dos personas detrás de él.

El primero en entrar es el torso desnudo y tiene el pelo corto y puntiagudo marrón. Él no puede ser mayor que Seto. Él tiene una mueca de sorpresa cuando nos ve. -¿Esos son los polizones? No son mucho ¿Qué quiere el capitán con ellos?

-Deja de perder el tiempo, Taylor-

-Bien, bien- Agarra a Mokuba por el brazo y lo lanza sobre su hombro. -Me llevaré al mocoso. Jack, tú agarras a la muchacha.

-¡Oye, bájame! - protesta el niño.

-Cálmate, tigre- dice que el pirata se mantiene tranquilo. -Si no lo haces, el capitán te hará caminar sobre la tabla-

El segundo hombre es más alto. Mucho más alto que el hombre de antes. Probablemente más alto que Seto. Tiene el pelo largo y rubio en una cola de caballo y una expresión en blanco en su rostro. Él no dice nada y solo me pone de pie antes de arrastrarme. Con Bakura a la cabeza, las piratas nos llevan al pasillo de lo que reconozco como la segunda cubierta más baja. El intendente aún se despoja mientras caminamos. Hay mucho movimiento. Los marineros parecen estar transportando mercadería desde la cubierta más baja hasta la principal.

_"Estamos dividiendo el botín"_

-¡Fuera del camino, matorrales! - grita bakura.

Todo el mundo alrededor se detiene y se dirige a la escalera. Ellos miran y susurran. Ladrones y asesinos nos miran y susurran. Los escalofríos siguen viniendo ante el pensamiento. Me refiero a lo que realmente se sabe en este momento. La bola dorada está en una cueva gigante de forma redonda, y la luz entra solo a través de una gran abertura en el borde. La misma abertura que conduce al mar, supongo. Mi corazón palpita.

_"Todavía estamos en la costa"_

La pirata gigante que tira de mi brazo me saca de mi aturdimiento. Nos hemos llevado al pie del palo mayor, probablemente para apartarnos de todo el movimiento, y empujarnos contra él.

-Siéntate- ordena el intendente que me mira a los ojos.

Algo que no obedezco lo suficientemente rápido, el gigante me presiona el hombro hasta que me tumbo al suelo. El que se llama Taylor pone un Moki a mi lado.

-Si los dos valoran sus vidas, se quedarán quietos- advierte Bakura antes de volverse hacia los otros dos. –Vigílenlos-

Con eso, se dirige hacia la cubierta. Dejé escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Mokuba y yo nos miramos, pero ninguno de los dos nos atrevemos a decir nada. Maldición. Estamos en la costa, esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad de correr. Pero primero tenemos que liberar. Si solo hubiera estado afilado alrededor ... Entonces me di cuenta de que los piratas están separando el botín en dos.

_"Eso es extraño. ¿No hay cuatro tripulaciones?"_

Miró hacia el agua. Hay un barco allí, un poco más pequeño que los ojos azules. Su nombre es milenio. Esa debe ser la cuarta nave.

-Oye- dice taylor. Cada músculo en mí se tensa, teniendo en cuenta el mismo pensamiento que los dos anteriores. Pero él solo frunce el ceño y me dice: sea lo que estés pensando, sácalo de la cabeza. El capitán no es tan misericordioso como para dejarte correr sin castigo-

En el momento justo, Bakura regresa exacto seguido por el Capitán. Habla del diablo y aparecerá. Para empeorar las cosas, puedo sentir mi estómago apretando aún más. Pero por ahora, los dos han sido enfocados en su conversación.

-¿De verdad, Bakura? ¿Cuántos van? ¿Seis? -

-Cinco- La tensión entre ellos solo podría matar a alguien -No me mires así. La consecuencia de desobedecer las órdenes es la muerte. Acordamos eso. No se puede evitar que los hombres de Arcana sean todos unos idiotas indisciplinados. Una parte de todo lo necesario para que empiecen a pensar con sus penes-

El capitán mira al intendente antes de suspirar y finalmente volverse hacia nosotros. No obstante, no hay nada que pueda ver más. Una eternidad pasa antes de que finalmente una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro.

-¿Cómo estuvo la siesta? -

Me muerdo los labios y no respondo. No hay necesidad de hablar con él. Cuanta más información le demos, más tendrá que usar contra nosotros. Y todavía tengo esa sensación de ser atacado a la compañía de Seto.

-Ahora que tienes toda mi atención, te sugiero que no te preocupes por tu propio bien- Él todavía está sonriendo pero eso suena sangriento amenazador. -Empecemos con las preguntas fáciles. ¿Quién eres? -

Todavía no contesto, y aparté la mirada. Lentamente, los ojos curiosos están comenzando a mirar y reunirse alrededor. El capitán se ríe con la diversión.

-Trato silencioso, ¿eh? Muy bien. Déjame explicarte algo. La única razón por la que sigue respirando es porque puedes tener algo de valor. Si no tienes ninguno o si es inútil para mí, no tengo ningún motivo para mantenerlos. Pero estoy seguro de que hay muchos caballeros aquí y les encantaría tener tus manos sobre ti, amor-

La forma en que me llama 'amor' deja un mal sabor de boca. Seto siempre dice que la primera arma de una pirata es la intimidación. Sé que las palabras de este hombre son ciertas, especialmente con lo que sucedió antes. Aun así, ignoro las risas a nuestro alrededor y mantenemos la boca cerrada.

-Tienes agallas, te daré eso- Se vuelve hacia Mokuba. -¿Y tú, muchacho? -

-¡No tengo nada que decirte, escoria pirata! - contesta el chico.

El miedo me golpea de nuevo, pero el capitán silba con admiración -Boca grande para un enano-

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Si me haces algo, mi hermano te pagará caro!

-¡Moki! - Digo, para detenerlo, pero está demasiado ocupado en un concurso de miradas con la pirata para escuchar.

La sonrisa en la cara del capitán no se desvanece un poco. -¿Y quién podría ser este temible hermano tuyo? -

-Es el hombre más fuerte de todo el Caribe- asegura el niño de doce años, orgulloso como un león. -Está listo ...-

-MOKUBA, cállate! -

Mi corazón palpita en mi pecho. Finalmente tengo su atención. Así como todos los demás. Pero todo lo que necesito es que te asustes. No se sabe qué harán estas personas y se enteran de que somos de la familia Kaiba. Los piratas ordinarios nos mataron al instante. ¿Ellos? ¿Él? Creo que podría ser incluso peor que eso. Él parece entender. Su expresión se deshace y recupera su rostro asustado de antes.

_"Lo siento mucho. Pero solo podemos confiar en nosotros mismos"_ creo, esperando que la Kaiba más joven pueda adivinarlo.

-Y ella hablo-

La satisfacción en la voz del capitán me dice que esa era exactamente lo que quería hacer todo el tiempo. De repente, se agacha frente a mí, a mi cara y una mano fuerte a mi barbilla, obligándome a mirar esos ojos rubí otra vez.

-Bakura- dados, sin apartar la vista de mí. -Por cada pregunta sin respuesta.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no! -

Las noticias sobre el estado de la vida útil se encuentran en el intendente, las cuerdas y las muñecas de Moki. Pero la mano que me agarra la barbilla me impide ver el mar del capitán del Milenio.

-Intentemos esto de nuevo, amor- Él ya no está sonriendo. -¿Quién eres tú? -


	5. Apuesta en la cubierta

-Intentemos esto de nuevo, amor- Él ya no está sonriendo. -¿Quién eres tú?-

Cuando sonrió antes, parecía peligroso. Ahora que esa sonrisa se ha ido, siento que solo respirar mal puede matarme. Sus ojos se asoman a los míos, haciendo que cada uno de mis músculos se sienta adormecido. Su mano sosteniendo mi cara me quema la piel. Su agarre en mi mandíbula es tan fuerte, me temo que el hueso se romperá. Duele. Y no es nada comparado con lo que él puede hacer. De eso, estoy segura. Intento mirar a Mokuba, actualmente restringido por el intendente.

-No volveré a preguntar- dice el capitán. Debo haber estado callada por mucho tiempo. –Bakura…-

-Yugi!- Grito con desesperación. -Soy... soy Yugi-

Gracias a Dios que es suficiente para recuperar su atención.

-Yugi. Eso es medio nombre- responde sin piedad.

-No tengo otro nombre!- Eso es una mentira. Pero bien podría ser la verdad. No he pronunciado mi apellido hace mucho. Doce años en realidad. –Yo, yo sólo soy Yugi-

Él solo me mira por unos segundos, y no tengo ni idea de cómo leer esa cara. Finalmente, después de una eternidad, esa sonrisa regresa y su mano se afloja un poco.

-Bien- dice, frotando su pulgar contra mi mandíbula. -¿Y él?-

-Mokuba...- Mi voz se muere en mi garganta. No puedo decirle que es un noble y menos aún que es un Kaiba, pero es bastante obvio con su ropa que es de un entorno acomodado. Espera. Su ropa... -Von Schroeder-

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-El es Mokuba... von Schroeder-

-Oi, ¿no es ese el apellido de esa rica familia noble en Kingtown?- pregunta el pirata de pelo puntiagudo a Bakura.

-Sí, pero no son nobles- responde el intendente. -Aunque son bastante ricos e influyentes. Venden telas europeas en todo el Caribe-

Cuanto más hablan, más me asombro. Estos piratas... saben mucho. Demasiado de hecho. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué tipo de ladrón, asesino se preocupa por el origen de su botín? El capitán del Milenio finalmente me suelta y se levanta para enfrentar a Mokuba.

-¿Eres el hermano de Siegfried von Schroeder?- el pregunta, levantando una ceja.

Aguanto la respiración. Si él sabe más que eso, entonces...

-Son mis primos- murmura el niño de doce años.

La temblor de Moki. Puedo ver sus labios temblando desde aquí. Pero la forma en que mira al capitán me recuerda mucho a Seto. El chico es tan ingenioso y agudo como su hermano. Y eso podría ser lo que salvará nuestras vidas. Esa fue una excelente elección de respuesta. Se las arregló para justificar la forma en que se vestía y distanciarse de una relación directa con personas ricas. Sin embargo, mi alivio no duro mucho tiempo. El capitán se vuelve hacia mí otra vez, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Dígame algo, 'solo Yugi' ¿Qué hace una chica sin nombre de dieciséis años que se disfraza como un señor falso y se esconde en un barco mercante?-

¿Cómo demonios obtuvo toda esa información simplemente preguntando nuestros nombres? Primero, es la primera persona en ver a través de mi disfraz y ahora también sabe mi edad. Yo tenía razón. Este hombre no es un pirata ordinario. Está a kilómetros de distancia de todos los demás.

-Cómo sabes…-

-Yo hago las preguntas. Tú las respondes. Es evidente que ustedes dos se conocen muy bien-

-E-Él se coló a bordo y fui a buscarlo- No tiene sentido mentir sobre eso. Alejarse demasiado de la verdad solo nos hará confundirnos con nuestras propias mentiras. -El bote se fue antes de que pudiera encontrarlo y nos quedamos atrapados aquí-

-¿Cómo se relacionan ustedes dos?-

-Soy... la pupila de su familia-

Quiero golpearme a mi misma por cada información que sale de mi boca. Es como entregarle una espada a alguien que está tratando de matarte. Solo ahora me doy cuenta de que una pequeña multitud de piratas se ha reunido alrededor de nosotros. Sus murmullos se hacen más fuertes cuando nos miran. ¿Ahora qué? Lo que sea que estén planeando hacer con nosotros, no puede ser bueno. Tenemos que escapar lo antes posible. El capitán luego hace clic en su lengua un par de veces mientras mira hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre los dos.

-Un niño rico y una dama enana. No es lo que yo llamaría la mejor captura-

-Es por eso que debiste haberme dejado dispararles la primera vez- replicó el intendente -Sólo dáselos a otro equipo y terminemos con esto-

En el momento en que dice eso, me miran cien pares de ojos y me siento mal. No soy una tonta, sé lo que pasará si deciden entregarme como un trozo de carne a una manada de lobos. Esto es malo. Realmente, muy malo.

-¿Saben lo que hace funcionar a una tripulación?- pregunta el capitán a los dos, con una cara seria esta vez -Cuando todos tienen un propósito. Lo que significa que eres útil, vale la pena simplemente por existir o, al menos, entretenido ¿Alguno de ustedes puede trabajar en alguna parte de un barco?-

-…-

-Pensé que sí. El chico podría hacer un mono decente, supongo, pero no tengo ninguna necesidad particular para ti. Y perdóname, pero para decirlo suavemente, eres... demasiada aburrida. Venderte es lo mejor que se me ocurre-

-No puedes...-

-Puedo hacer lo que me plazca, amor. Es uno de los muchos beneficios de ser un caballero de la fortuna-

-¡No estarías hablando con ella así si tuviera una espada!-

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el chico que está fulminando con la mirada al hombre moreno.

-¿Qué fue eso mocoso?-

-Mi hermano le enseñó esgrima. ¡No hay forma de que ella pierda contra ti en una pelea justa, escoria! ¡Sólo eres un cobarde!-

La cara del capitán de repente se oscurece y su sonrisa se ensancha -¿Es así? ¿Te han enseñado tus tutores a pelear? ¿Por qué?-

Buena pregunta. Ni siquiera lo se. Seto insistió en que Moki y yo pudiéramos protegernos. Otra medida para ocultar quién soy yo también. En cualquier caso, el pirata no presiona el asunto. En cambio, agarra mi camisa y yo jadeo cuando me levanta bruscamente.

-De acuerdo, tienes mi atención. ¿Por qué no me enseñas?-

Él está interesado ahora. Para nuestra supervivencia, eso es algo bueno. Pero ¿entonces qué? Si peleo con él y gano, no hay forma de escapar de los otros piratas. Pero ahora gracias a Moki, tengo un chip de negociación. Aunque pobre.

-¿P-por qué pelearía contigo?-

Un pesado silencio sigue mis palabras y mi aliento parece ser el ruido más fuerte alrededor. Aprieto los puños para minimizar el temblor y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Los murmullos vuelven a girar pero los ignoro. Sólo él necesita escucharme. El me mira sorprendido.

-Te atreves a rechazar al que tiene tu vida en sus manos. ¿No desea tener la oportunidad de entretenerme y prolongar tu tiempo bajo mi protección? ¿O es la posibilidad de ser asesinada lo que te asusta?-

-No cambiará nada- le digo, lentamente para evitar el tartamudeo (y fallar)     -I-Incluso si peleo contigo y gano, no cambiará nada. Aún estaremos a tu merced, pirata. ¿Por qué pelearía contigo si no cambia nada a nuestro destino?-

Hace tanto calor que mi cara está en llamas y mi garganta se siente más seca que la arena. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, los escalofríos me sacuden todo, pero me prohíbo mirar hacia otro lado. Su sonrisa vuelve. Él sabe a qué me dirijo. No retrocederé ahora que he abierto la boca.

-Si gano, nos dejarás ir, ilesos-

-¿Estás negociando conmigo niña?-

Su voz parece haberse vuelto más profunda. 'Niña'. Ya no es el "amor". El simple cambio en la denominación hace que la presión terrible sobre mis hombros doble de peso. O lo he enfurecido y cavado mi propia tumba o está intentando intimidarme. Muerdo el interior de mi labio, esperando que el dolor ayude a mantener el miedo a raya, aunque sea un poco. No puedo retroceder ahora. Todo o nada. En un juego donde ya has perdido, es lo único que puedes hacer. Algo gotea de mí frente a un lado de mi cara.

-Sí, lo estoy-

Tan pronto como las palabras salen de mi boca, él comienza a reírse. Una risa fuerte y clara que llena toda la bodega y me hace contener el aliento con anticipación. En este punto, no tengo idea de qué esperar de él.

-Impertinente- dice, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. -No puedo decidir si eres rápida o estúpida. Eso no fue un mal intento. Sin embargo, ¿no crees que tengo la mejor ficha de negociación aquí?-

Con un gesto de la cabeza apunta hacia Mokuba. Es verdad. Si él amenaza con hacerle daño, entonces no tengo más remedio que hacer lo que él dice. Mi corazón casi se detiene cuando saca un pequeño cuchillo de la muñequera de cuero de su mano izquierda y lo apunta a la garganta de Moki.

-Podría simplemente amenazar con cortarle las extremidades y te inclinarías a mi voluntad al instante-

Eso me golpeo. El juego. Eso es lo que le gusta a este hombre. Él está esperando ver lo que haría cuando estoy acorralada. De lo contrario, habría amenazado a Moki desde el principio, como lo hizo cuando me estaba interrogando. Con fe ciega, lanzo mi última ficha. Por favor, Dios, deja que esto funcione.

-Entonces eres un cobarde que huye de una pelea-

Esta vez, los murmullos que circulan son ruidosos y siento conmociones y miradas asesinas en mí. Hay una indignación colectiva que se está extendiendo, que es justo lo que necesito. Otra cosa que Seto me ha enseñado, sin saberlo él mismo, es que el orgullo es un blanco fácil para los hombres.

-Tú, pequeña moco...- comienza el intendente.

Se detiene cuando el capitán se ríe de nuevo. Esta vez, hay un fuego que arde en los ojos del hombre bronceado. Ya sea por la emoción o la ira, no puedo entenderlo.

-Entonces, lo que me estás diciendo es que no tengo más remedio que luchar contra ti y cumplir tus demandas- afirma.

En dos pasos, cierra la distancia entre nosotros, me agarra la parte superior del brazo y me hace darle la espalda. El pánico me sacude y me preparo para un shock ¿Me va a matar? Pero con la misma rapidez, él me libera y me doy cuenta de que mis manos son libres. Pedazos de cuerda caen a mis pies y froto mi dolorida muñeca para que la sangre fluya nuevamente.

-Acepto tu desafío y tus términos. Si me ganas, te liberaré a ti y al chico, sin ningún rasguño. Incluso te acompañaré a la ciudad portuaria más cercana. Sin embargo, si gano...- Con una rapidez y lento movimiento, desvaina su espada y apunta la punta a mi garganta. -Voy a tomar tu brazo-

La amenaza se hunde y mi interior se tensa tanto que quiero vomitar nuevamente. Me he metido en esta tonta apuesta. Sigue siendo lo único que puedo hacer. Así que tampoco tengo más remedio que aceptar su término. Un brazo... comparado con la vida de Moki, no es nada.

-Acepto- digo, mientras más gotas de sudor caen por mi cara.

Luego el se dirige a los piratas alrededor -¡Despejen el alcázar, matorrales!-

Inmediatamente, los piratas bajan de la segunda cubierta más alta del barco. El capitán sube las escaleras de madera y yo lo sigo. El intendente, junto con Jack y Taylor, nos siguen con Mokuba.

-Bakura- dice el hombre bronceado -Dale tu machete-

El hombre de pelo blanco rueda los ojos, claramente disgustado por la idea. Pero desenfunda su arma y se acerca a mí para entregarla sin agregar nada más que un fulgor mortal. El arma se siente rara. Es viejo, está oxidado y se siente un poco más pesado de lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacer esgrima. Lo más inquietante, es el aura. Me siento asqueada por ello. Casi puedo oler el hierro de toda la sangre que esta arma ha derramado. Sin embargo, para esta pelea, la pelea que tengo que ganar no importa qué, esta es mi espada. Aprieto mi mano en el mango y pongo a prueba su flexibilidad. Está perfectamente equilibrado, a pesar de su aspecto envejecido. Una vieja pero buena espada.

-Como yo soy el desafiado- dice el capitán, llamando mi atención -haré las reglas-

De inmediato lo miro con desconfianza.

-Primero, lucharemos solo con espadas. Sin armas, sin cuchillos. En segundo lugar, la primera persona que suelta la espada pierde- Bastante simple, sencillo -En tercer lugar, lidiar con la muerte es también una forma aceptable de ganar-

Me estremezco Eso significa que si lo mato, sus hombres tendrán que cumplir su promesa. Pero también significa que puedo morir y dejar a Moki solo a manos de estas personas.

-No temas. No tengo ninguna intención de matarte- De alguna manera, eso es aún peor -Bakura dará la señal-

Ahora lo entiendo... Así que esta es una invitación para que intente matarlo. Es demasiado confiado y me subestima. Con eso, se pone en guardia, con la hoja levantada. Él no tiene una postura particular. De hecho, parece demasiado relajado. Esto puede ser muy bueno o muy malo para mí. Echo un vistazo por última vez a Mokuba que está observando con los otros piratas. Me está mirando con ojos llenos de aprensión y seriedad.

-Paratus sum!- el me grita

Paratus sum. Listo para lo que sea. El lema familiar. Sí. Eso es lo que tengo que recordar. Todo lo que Seto pasó años enseñándome. Tiene que pagar ahora o nunca. Me enfrento al capitán. Él todavía está sonriendo, y sus ojos tienen esa mirada intensa que aún podría hacerme mirar hacia otro lado.

- _Ningún enemigo es invencible_ \- Dice el seto de mis recuerdos. - _Recuerda; parece invencible, y recuérdale a tu oponente que es mortal. Si es mortal, puedes matarlo-_

Para alguien como Seto, lleno de confianza en las cejas, es fácil mirar hacia abajo e impresionar a un oponente. Respiro, me limpio el sudor y levanto mi espada a mi cara, colocando mi mano izquierda detrás de mi espalda. Yo saludo. Le divierte.

-Que apropiada. Supongo que tu maestro tiene alguna relación con la marina-

Una vez más, no está mal. Seto ha ido a la escuela militar. Pero ahora no es el momento de intentar averiguar cómo exactamente puede leer mi mente. Es peligroso pero es solo un hombre. Necesito humanizarlo. Así puedo ganar. Así que puedo liberar a Moki y a mí misma. Da un paso hacia un lado y yo imito su movimiento. Nos rodeamos, como lobos listos para pelear. Decido arriesgarme a una pregunta

-Sabes mi nombre. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

Para mi sorpresa, no duda en contestar -Atem Sennen, capitán del Milenio, a su servicio-

Se inclina burlonamente, haciendo que los otros piratas observen la risa. Los ignoro. Atem. Él es atem. El es humano. El es mortal. Tengo una oportunidad. Puedo ganar. No puedo perder. No estoy a punto de perder. El intendente dispara su arma. Cerramos la distancia entre nosotros. Desvío un golpe dirigido a mi cabeza y otro destinado a atravesarme. Sus ataques son rápidos y precisos, pero no estoy acostumbrada a nada. Lo que me sorprende, es la falta de fuerza.

_“Es mucho más bajo que Seto. Más bajo que la mayoría de los hombres aquí, en realidad. ¿Estaba esperando una fuerza monstruosa debido a su abrumadora aura? De cualquier manera, no puedo ganar simplemente evadiendo”_

Me desvío de otro golpe y tomando la apertura, apunto de recortar su torso. Él evade con un rápido salto hacia atrás.

-No está mal, amor, no está mal. Ya tienes lo básico. Intentemos acelerar el ritmo ¿te parece?-

Lo siguiente que sé, la punta de su espada es dirigida hacia mi cara. Me muevo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, y cuando reajusto mi postura, siento que algo cálido y grueso se filtra en mi mejilla. Una sacudida de realización me golpea. Antes era un calentamiento. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para respirar, ya está sobre mí otra vez, bajándose para cortar su espada en mi estómago. Doy un salto hacia atrás, casi me caigo, pero cuando creo que tengo mi pie hacia atrás, prácticamente está arrodillado en el suelo, agitando su arma para atacar mis pies. Salto de nuevo, prácticamente llevando mis rodillas al torso para evitar el ataque. Apenas aterrizo y tengo que bloquear otra serie de golpes en mi hombro, cabeza y cuello. Entonces mi espalda golpea el borde de la ballena. ¿Ya he sido empujada tan atrás? Si no fuera porque estaba acostumbrada al entrenamiento diabólico de Seto, estaría muerta justo ahora. Debido a mi tamaño, tiene el privilegio de enseñarme a esquivar y evadir todo lo demás. Eso me salvó la vida. ¡Ahí viene!

Esta vez, el levanta su espada y la baja hacia mi cabeza. Levanto la mía y la bloqueo. Tengo que usar ambas manos y apoyarme en el borde para evitar que me empuje al suelo. Sus ojos todavía están ardiendo con ese mismo fuego extraño.

-El chico no estaba mintiendo. Tienes reflejos, amor. Algo menos, y habrías muerto. La posición que pones tus pies es especialmente recomendable. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo puedes mantenerte al día? sólo esquivando-

Mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que duele, y un jadeo fuerte se escapa de mi boca. Qué tonta he sido. Debería haber escuchado mi primer instinto. Su fuerza puede ser media pero la velocidad es su verdadera ventaja. Y pensé que Seto era rápido. En este punto, mi apuesta se siente como la decisión más estúpida que pude haber tomado. ¿Alguna vez tuve una oportunidad contra este monstruo? Pone más presión en su espada y acerca su cara tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento.

-He visto suficiente. ¿Por qué no te rindes ahora? Es mucho menos trabajo y el resultado será el mismo-

Las nuevas gotas de sudor caen por mi cara y luego mis ojos se encuentran con los de Moki al otro lado del alcázar. Ahora que la atención está lejos de él, el frente valiente ha caído. El está tan asustado. Tan asustado como yo. Solo imaginándolo a manos de estos hombres... esa perspectiva es la cosa más aterradora.

-Dime, ¿cuánto crees que el valdrá en el mercado del comercio dulce?-

Sus palabras me hacen morder mi labio inferior y una nueva ola de energía enojada me atraviesa. Simultáneamente, las palabras de Seto resuenan en mi cabeza.

_-Cuando luchas por tu vida, nada más importa, olvídate de ser justa. No existe una pelea justa. Haz lo que sea necesario para mantenerte viva-_

-Vete al infierno...- murmuro de regreso al pirata.

Torciendo mi muñeca, cambiando el ángulo de mi espada para que la suya se deslice hacia abajo. Con pura espontaneidad, agarro su collar con mi mano libre y golpeo mi frente en el centro de su cara. El se lleva una mano a la cara cuando la sangre gotea y cae unos pasos, dejándose abierto.

_“¡Ahora!”_

Levanto el machete, apuntando directamente hacia su cuello... luego el dolor. El dolor se dispara a través de mi brazo derecho, extendiéndose a mi hombro y al resto de mi cuerpo en un mero instante. Me paralizo, incapaz de comprender lo que está pasando. Lentamente, miro hacia abajo para encontrar que la hoja del pirata ha atravesado mi brazo como si fuera mantequilla. Cómo... Tuve la apertura perfecta. Por qué... Cómo... cuando...

-Lo siento, amor. Demasiada lenta-

Sin piedad, arranca el afilado trozo de metal. El dolor se intensifica cien veces. Un grito llora a través de mi garganta y me encuentro de rodillas, mirando mi extremidad, rápidamente cubierta de rojo. Intento cubrir la herida con mi mano libre, pero el líquido espeso se escapa de mis dedos.

-Yugi!-

La voz de Mokuba suena tan distante. Duele. Duele tanto que se quema. Imágenes de un fuego brillante vienen a la mente. No. No. No otra vez. Otra vez esto no. La respiración se vuelve más difícil y mi garganta está en llamas. Por primera vez en años, me duelen las cicatrices. Las lágrimas se mezclan con el conjunto que gotea por mi cara. El capitán admira su trabajo práctico, mientras que la sangre gotea por su nariz, coloreando incluso sus dientes. Él lo lame y los escalofríos viajan por mi espina dorsal.

-¿Maldición y tácticas deshonestas? Serías una mejor amante pirata que la esposa de un señor, ¿no cres? Sin embargo, esta es mi victoria- Su voz también es distante. La punta de su espada entonces viene a acariciar mi garganta. -Déjalo caer-

¿Déjalo caer? ¿Dejar caer qué? Sigo sus ojos y los míos se ensanchan. Mi mano derecha todavía está apretando el machete. Estoy temblando y no puedo sentirlo. Pero está ahí, aguantando.

_“¿Yo... no he perdido?”_

Habla de nuevo, pero no puedo entender lo que está diciendo. No he perdido. Todavía no he perdido.

-Este duelo solo termina cuando uno de nosotros nos rendimos o morimos- dice Atem -No hay otra manera-

Lentamente, aflojo mi mano del mango, moviendo un dedo a la vez. La falta de sangre se puede sentir.

-Sí, ahí está-  digo.

Con la fuerza que quede en mi brazo derecho, lanzo el machete a mi mano izquierda. Alejo su espada del camino y, levantándome, empujé mi arma hacia su costado. Sus ojos se abren en shock y se mueve, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. La cuchilla corta su costado, a través de su ropa e inmediatamente después, el rojo de su abrigo se oscurece alrededor de esa área. ¡Funcionó! Cambio de postura y lo miro de nuevo, mi brazo derecho se mancha de color rojo con cada movimiento.

Por primera vez, el capitán tiene un aire de sorpresa sobre él, mientras sostiene su lado herido. Él solo lo mira y luego a mi. Debería atacar mientras él este así. Pero doy un paso y mi visión se difumina. La sangre que gotea de mi brazo todavía fluye abundantemente, a una velocidad alarmante. Mis piernas empiezan a temblar y lucho por mantenerme de pie. Es el dolor. El dolor está aumentando.

_“Vamos Yugi, tienes que concentrarte. Para Moki. Para seto. ¡Mantente fuerte, vamos!”_

-Hemos terminado-

Lo siguiente que sé, el pirata está justo delante de mí. Él agarra mi muñeca y la retuerce hasta que suelto mi arma. Solo así, se acabó. He perdido. No. Eso no puede ser. No después de todo esto. Atem me suelta la muñeca y me encuentro de rodillas otra vez, temblando de dolor y de shock.

-Estás llena de sorpresas- dice, como si la herida que le hice no fuera más que un rasguño -Nunca esperé que te levantaras después de esa herida. O ser ambidiestra para el caso. Cambié de opinión, estás lejos de ser aburrida, Yugi-

-¡Yugi!-

Mokuba, a quien los piratas parecen haber descuidado de mirar, corre a mi lado y me agarra del brazo. Inmediatamente se quitó la chaqueta y la presionó contra las heridas para detener el sangrado. Lo miro, lágrimas de vergüenza y miedo escapando de mis ojos.

-Lo siento mucho…-

La mirada que me devuelve es indefensa y parece que está a punto de llorar. Pero luego él aprieta los dientes y se vuelve hacia el capitán.

-T-Tú no quieres que ella muera, ¿verdad?- Le dice al hombre bronceado, con tanta confianza como pueda reunir -Necesito limpiar su herida. Si no, se infectará y podría contagiar todo tipo de enfermedades a todos-

Una mano se cierra sobre su cabello y para mi horror, el intendente lo aleja de mí. Él grita de dolor. –Tu, pequeño bastardo, ¿quién diablos te crees que eres?-

-Espera- dice el capitán -¿Cómo curarías una herida como la de ella?-

La forma en que habló fue como cuando negoció conmigo. Es una prueba. Una forma de obtener información.

-Alcohol para desinfectar la herida y aplicar presión para detener el sangrado- recita Moki como si estuviera recitando un manual. Esto es parte de las cosas que Seto le había hecho aprender -Si la presión no funciona, hay que usar pólvora y encenderla para dejarla cicatrizar-

El capitán sonríe, aparentemente satisfecho. -Puedes tener algo de valor después de todo, muchacho. Déjalo ir Bakura-

Con eso, mete la mano en su abrigo y saca un matraz de metal redondo. Después de abrirlo, toma mi brazo y vierte el contenido en mi herida. Inmediatamente, arde como si mi brazo volviera a arder, tanto que cada uno de mis músculos se tensó. Aprieto los dientes y toma toda mi voluntad para no gritar. Pero no puedo evitar que las lágrimas contenidas se me escapen. La picadura permanece incluso después de que haya vaciado el matraz. Luego el capitán le dice a Moki que me vende con un paño que le entrega.

-¿Que pasa contigo?- pregunta el intendente. -¿Estás esperando morir desangrado, imbécil?-

-Sí, capitán. Sangra mucho...- agrega Jack.

-Es sólo un rasguño, puedo manejarlo-

Esa frase sola me da ganas de llorar de nuevo. ¿Ahora qué? He desperdiciado mi única ficha de negociación en un duelo de un solo lado y todavía estábamos a merced de esos piratas.

“ _Seto_ ” pienso “ _lo siento. Soy una inútil_ ”

-La derrota sabe amarga, ¿no?” dice el pirata, mientras que Moki me venda      -Considérate afortunada. Has captado mi interés-

-¿Por qué me estás curando si me vas a cortar el brazo?- Pregunto, apartando la mirada.

-Dije que tomaría tu brazo. Lo estoy tomando. Junto con todo lo que está unido a él-

La confusión me invade. No entiendo a este hombre. ¿Debería estar agradecida de que me perdonó el brazo o debería prepararme para lo que viene a continuación? No importa el caso, Moki y yo todavía estamos vivos y en su mayoría en una sola pieza. Y si queremos que siga siendo así, tendremos que ser inteligentes al respecto. El conocimiento médico de Mokuba es lo que llamó su atención. Seto siempre dice que lo que más les falta a los piratas son los médicos reales en sus tripulaciones. ¿Yo? Mientras que el Capitán me encuentre interesante, también tendré algo de valor.

_“Esto es una locura. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?”_

Una risita me hace mirar hacia arriba. Atem. me está mirando fijamente, con esa mirada de 'Yo puedo leer tu mente' desde antes. Es oficial. Nunca he conocido a un hombre tan aterrador como el que está delante de mí.

-Le damos la bienvenida a probar lo que quiera. Solo esté preparada para las consecuencias-

-Ríete mientras puedas pirata- dice Mokuba, levantando su valiente escudo frontal -Mi hermano nos encontrará y te hará pagar-

-Moki…- le advierto.

Pero el capitán solo parece divertido por la amenaza. -Hablando de eso, amor, ¿por qué te enseñaron esgrima? Es bastante inusual. La única razón por la que puedo pensar que a una mujer le enseñen esto en una familia rica, es asegurarse de que pueda protegerse en cualquier situación. ¿Qué están protegiendo tus tutores?-

Por los cielos arriba, ¿quién es esta persona? Estoy empezando a considerar el hecho de que él realmente puede leer mi mente.

-Yo... no lo sé- digo, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Parece que aún no has aprendido. Mentirme es solo una de las cosas que terminarán en castigo-

Él extiende una mano hacia mi cabeza y reflexivamente me muevo para evitarlo, pero no antes de que tome mi pañuelo. Se queda en su mano mientras mi cabello cae.


	6. Valor

**Ciudad portuaria de Kingtown**

 

Mientras se abre paso a través del cuartel general de la marina real con un paso rápido y furioso, la cabeza del joven barón se llena con el recuerdo de lo que sucedió hace unas horas. ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto? Él apartó sus ojos de ella ni siquiera una hora y aparecieron piratas. Su escudo perfecto fue ridiculizado por una estrategia de cebo barato. ¿Desde cuándo los piratas hacen alianzas? ¡Disparates!

No es muy pronto para su gusto, llega frente a la puerta doble blanca y dorada, que conduce a la oficina del hombre que controla la flota naval más grande en las aguas del Caribe. Además, él está a cargo de asegurar las rutas comerciales. Pero los dos soldados que custodiaban la puerta le bloquearon el paso.

-Señor- dice uno -¿qué negocio tiene con el almirante Pegasus?-

-Mi negocio es mío- respondo -y si no te alejas en este momento, me aseguraré de que vigiles esta puerta durante el resto de tu carrera, soldado-

-Lo siento, señor. Pero a menos que el almirante lo esté esperando, no podemos dejarlo pasar-

Soldado valiente. Incondicional en sus deberes. Confiable y definitivamente desperdiciado en guardia. Pero no tiene tiempo que perder. No en ellos.

-Ha habido un ataque a gran escala de varias embarcaciones piratas, no lejos de esta misma ciudad, cuatro horas es una emergencia que debe abordarse de inmediato. Si le importa la gran escala de cosas, abrirá esa puerta. Dígale que es el barón Kaiba-

Los dos guardias se miran vacilantes, antes de que el primero mueva su mosquete y se dé la vuelta para llamar a la puerta grande.

-Entre- responde una voz apagada.

-¡Perdone la intrusión, almirante!- El soldado dice en voz alta antes de abrir la puerta.

Seto lo sigue a la lujosa habitación, llena hasta el techo con decoraciones doradas, pinturas raras, muebles de valor incalculable y antigüedades italianas. Las grandes ventanas dejan pasar la luz del sol, haciendo que todo brille. Por compartir aproximadamente la misma cantidad de riqueza. A Pegasus definitivamente le encanta presumir más en el trabajo o en casa. Pero en este momento, todo esto no era nada. El hombre tuerto sentado en el escritorio en el centro de la habitación, no levanta la vista del papel en el que está escribiendo.

-Mejor que esto sea importante, estoy muy ocupado. ¿Qué es?-

-Mi señor, el barón Kaiba tiene un mensaje urgente que transmitir-

La mano de Pegasus se congela en el aire y, finalmente, se encuentra con él. La cara del almirante se ilumina y una media sonrisa lo hace cruzar. Con un signo de la mano, le ordena al soldado que se vaya y espera hasta que la puerta se cierre detrás de él.

-Bueno, esto es una sorpresa. Lord Seto Kaiba en persona. Nunca pensé que vería el día. Sé que tu aversión a codearte con la marina, pero ¿te mataría asistir a algunas reuniones sociales? cree que la última vez que fuiste fue con tu padre hace tres o cuatro años. En todo caso, ha sido demasiado tiempo-

-Ahórrame las bromas, Pegasus. Estoy aquí por negocios-

Una risa escapó de la boca del hombre tuerto. -Naturalmente. ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti, joven maestro?-

Le está llamando asi para irritarlo. Es una de las cosas en las que este bastardo pomposo es bueno. Seto toma una respiración. Él no puede perder ahora. A pesar de lo mucho que odie a este hombre, en este momento, no hay nadie más que pueda brindar más ayuda.

-Mis barcos de escolta fueron atacados y mi barco de carga fue capturado por piratas-

Pegaso levanta una ceja, sorprendido. -¿En serio? ¿Tu defensa acorazada fue derribada por un miserable barco pirata? ¿Cómo paso es eso?-

-Tres de ellos. Y sospecho que un cuarto estaba involucrado-

-Sigue-

-Ocurrió a menos de diez millas de la costa, Kingtown todavía estaba a la vista. Tres naves rebeldes aparecieron para atraer a mis acorazados lejos de la ballena dorada-

-Me sorprende que no hayas visto el cuarto barco. ¿Fue tan pequeño?-

-No estaba allí, pero definitivamente había piratas a bordo de la Ballena. Lanzaron a la tripulación por la borda y se la llevaron mientras estábamos ocupados-

Recostándose en su silla, Pegasus finalmente hace una mueca de interés. Él agarra su barbilla. -Entonces estás diciendo que este fue un ataque planificado con anterioridad. Son piratas muy inteligentes. Además, no hay posibilidad de que cuatro tripulaciones hayan aceptado trabajar juntas de esa manera-

-También ha habido espionaje de antemano", continúa el barón. "Tenían que saber en qué barco de carga estaba escoltando la Compañía Kaiba y registrarse como marineros para la Ballena. Al menos la mitad de la tripulación tenía que ser piratas-

-Oh, querido. Esto es problemático. Tendré que examinar esto de inmediato. Supongo que no podrás proporcionar los documentos de registro de la tripulación de la ballena dorada. También tendré que inspeccionar a los oficiales de contratación de Kingtown. La sucursal…-

-¿A quién le importa eso?- chasquea Seto, finalmente en su último nervio.       -Podemos llegar a eso más tarde. Primero debe encontrar ese barco de carga. ¡Es su única prioridad!-

El almirante lo miró sorprendido. ¿Seto Kaiba? Perdio su compostura por esto? Qué intrigante. Que interesante.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Kaiba? Siempre supe que tienes un ego alto, ¿pero de repente me ordenas a mí alrededor? ¿Has olvidado que no trabajo para ti?-

-Este es tu trabajo, Pegasus, así que hazlo y encuentra mi nave-

-No entiendo. Aunque la carga completa, más el barco en sí, cuesta una fortuna, es solo una baratija de todo lo que tienes. Podrías haber dejado un informe a la marina- Una vez más, su rostro se ilumina con comprensión y una sonrisa reemplaza a la media sonrisa. -A menos que haya algo en ese barco que valga más que todo eso combinado-

La mirada que le lanzó fue asesina. Ese bastardo perceptivo. Por eso odia trabajar con él. Indagar es, lamentablemente, el mayor mal hábito del almirante -Eso no es asunto tuyo. Solo encuentra mi nave-

-Muy bien, lo haré. Después de tener una idea clara de cómo se llevó a cabo esta operación y quién es responsable de ello-

Después de un segundo de shock total, el barón golpeó sus grandes manos sobre el escritorio del hombre de la marina -Debes estar bromeando…-

-No en lo más mínimo. Haré esto de la manera que el procedimiento lo dicte. Es una tontería lanzarse en una búsqueda ciega, incluso si conoce estas aguas de memoria. A menos que retenga algo que pueda interesarme, entonces yo Podría estar inclinado a hacer las cosas a tu manera-

Se está burlando de él claramente. El joven barón recuerda que Pegasus es siempre el mismo. Actividades diferentes, cosas extrañas, cosas raras, excitantes. Nada le llega más que la posibilidad de tener en sus manos algo único. Seto aprieta los dientes con tanta fuerza que casi se rompen. Él no tiene elección para esto. No si él la quiere de vuelta. Él lanza otra mirada asesina al almirante.

-Si esto es todo, puede retirarte. Yo me encargaré de este asunto y te mantendré informado-

-Mi pupila estaba en ese barco-

Esta vez, Pegasus levanta las cejas, sorprendido. -¿Tienes una pupila? Si recuerdo, tu padre tenía una. Aunque él dijo que solo le permitiría asistir a reuniones sociales cuando tuviera la edad suficiente. Pero pude ver que él estaba impaciente por eso. Casi pensé que la estaba criando para que sea su nueva esposa-

La sangre del barón hierve en sus venas. ¿Su padre? ¿Casarse con Yugi? Asqueroso. El mero pensamiento le da ganas de vomitar. Pero la verdad no está lejos de eso. Gozaburo quería algo de ella, pero era para venderla al mejor postor. Gracias a Dios, el viejo bastardo estaba muerto. La risa de Pegaso lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Verte apegado a otro ser humano es absolutamente entrañable, Kaiba. A decir verdad. Sin embargo, me temo que no es suficiente para motivarme-

-Eres un sádico bastardo pomposo y frío, ¿sabes lo que podría pasarle?-

-Sé perfectamente lo que les sucede a las damas secuestradas por los piratas, Seto. Una de dos cosas: se convierten en mercadería, cualquiera que sea el tipo que se adapte a las necesidades de los capitanes, o se rescatan. Me temo que es mucho más probable que lo primero. He dirigido misiones de rescate más de una vez. Mi punto sigue siendo el mismo-

Las palabras queman sus labios, suplicando que lo dejen salir, pero sus dientes se aprietan, manteniéndolos. Doce años de secreto, de mentiras, de esconderla... Todas sus precauciones a punto de ser reducidas a cenizas por este hombre. Permanece en silencio demasiado tiempo por la paciencia del almirante.

-Creo que hemos terminado aquí- dice este último, alcanzando el timbre en la esquina de su escritorio para llamar al guardia.

-Ella es una shayee-

La luz del sol se desvanece de repente, a medida que las nubes comienzan a cubrir el cielo, reflejando la ominosa tensión que acababa de romperse. El helado resplandor choca con el iris aturdido. Seto puede ver que obtuvo lo que quería pero a un alto costo.

_“Perdóname, Yugi. Te encontraré, no importa lo que cueste. Eso lo juro por Dios”_

-Imposible. ¿Gozaburo tomó un Shayee? Qué peculiar- Se pasó la lengua por los labios, enviando un escalofrío por la espina del joven noble. Pervertido.      -Oh, lo admito, Kaiba. Has captado mi interés. Cuéntame más-

-Te diré más cuando muevas tus nalgas y empieces a buscar. Cuanto más tiempo desperdiciamos, menos posibilidades tendrás de poner los ojos en ella-

-Bien, bien ¿Tienes más información sobre las tripulaciones que te atacaron?-

Finalmente, ya era hora de llegar a los negocios. -Mis acorazados destruyeron dos de ellos, el tercero escapó. Nombrado el Jugador-

-Félix Arcana- declara inmediatamente el almirante. -No es el capitán pirata más brillante que existe, pero definitivamente es el hombre más afortunado que jamás conocerás. En resumen, es la persona perfecta para manipular el cebo para un ataque como este. Después de todo, tus acorazados triples permanecen invictos –

-Quienquiera que haya planeado este ataque no es un simple pirata. Es astuto y cauteloso. Sin duda, el capitán de la cuarta tripulación del barco no se ha mostrado. Maldito cobarde-

-Opino lo mismo. Estamos tratando con un nuevo pez en nuestras aguas. Me estoy emocionando bastante- Otra risa sacudió a Pegaso y se levantó de su escritorio. -¿Hay prisioneros?-

-Dos, ya interrogados. No tenían ni idea de quién estaba detrás del ataque. No es lo que sabrian el ABS bajo el mando. Son perros que responden al silbato de su capitán sin pensarlo dos veces. Ellos no sabrían ponerse en cuclillas. Ni siquiera saber el nombre de la nave-

-Y es discreto incluso con sus propios aliados. De hecho, un pez inteligente-

Pegasus golpeo la campana, llamo al guardia de antes, quien saluda impecablemente. -¡Almirante Pegaso, señor!-

-Convoca a todos los capitanes de mi flota de inmediato, soldado. Quiero que todos estén aquí en una hora-

-¡Sí señor! ¡De inmediato, señor!-

Y así, el se ha ido.

-Kaiba, ¿por qué no organizas tus transacciones y pones en tus manos lo que te pido, mientras diseño un plan? Tomará por lo menos hasta la noche antes de que podamos partir, también deberías hacer algo útil-

Bastardo arrogante. Él no es idiota, lo sabe perfectamente bien. Demonios, navega más en tres meses, que él en un año completo. Pero él no agrega nada y se dirige a la puerta, pero se detiene después de poner su mano en la manija.

-Una cosa más, Pegasus- Se da vuelta para enfrentarlo. La tormenta que se está gestando afuera no es nada comparada con la intención amenazadora en esos ojos helados -Cuando la encontremos, mantén tus manos para ti. Ella es mía-

Una vez más, solo la diversión se mostraba en la cara del hombre mayor. -Qué terrorífico. Intentaré controlarme-

Eso es todo, ha tenido suficiente. El barón cierra la puerta detrás de él y se dirige hacia su carroza, ordenándole al conductor que lo lleve al cuartel general de la compañía. Si no hace nada hasta esta noche, se volverá loco. El viaje a la compañía toma poco tiempo, aunque se siente como horas.

_“¿Por qué te dejé ir? ¿Por qué te llevé?”_

_-No pertenezco a tu mundo Seto. Creo que ya sabes eso-_

-Señor Kaiba, señor. Hemos llegado-

Un criado le abre la puerta y él sale. -Necesito hablar con el director, de inmediato-

-Está en su oficina ahora mismo, señor. Pero antes de irte, llegó una paloma mensajera para usted- El criado le entregó un pedazo de papel. -Creo que es de tu mayordomo principal-

¿Qué puede querer Roland ahora? ¡No hay tiempo para esto! Pero sus ojos se abren con horror en el momento en que procesa las palabras malditas en el papel.

* * *

 

 

Todo lo que nos rodea se congela y no solo figurativamente. No se está haciendo ningún sonido. La sangre se precipita tan rápido a través de mi cuerpo que los latidos de mi corazón suenan en mi cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearme. Puedo sentir todos sus ojos. Pero solo hay un par al que miro fijamente. Por primera vez desde que lo conozco, los iris del capitán parecen estar mirando mi alma. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien que no es la gente de la mansión Kaiba ha visto mi cabello? Cada uno de ellos mira mi cabeza y cuello, enviandome escalofríos incómodos por mi columna vertebral.

-¿Qué es esto, capitán? No es un demonio, ¿verdad?- pregunta uno.

-Aparten sus miradas, ¿por qué no? ¡Tiene que estar maldita!-

Superstición. No es raro entre los piratas. Pero la idea de usar eso contra ellos puede ser contraproducente fácilmente. Y algo me dice que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que vaya a funcionar en él. Él no responde a sus hombres y se arrodilla delante de mí otra vez, para agarrar un mechón de mi cabello tricolor. Lo mira como si hubiera encontrado el santo grial del siglo XVIII.

-Oi, intendente- grita otro, llevando una mano a su espada. -¡Tu capitán se embrujó!-

Bakura solo rueda los ojos y saca otra pistola, solo que esta vez, Taylor y Jack también alcanzan sus espadas.

-Da un paso, perros sucios. Te reto- amenaza el intendente. -¿Quieres reponerte, capitán?-

-Oh, estoy perfectamente bien, Bakura- dijo finalmente, recuperando su sonrisa.

Él se levanta, manteniendo mi cabello en su mano, obligándome a seguir su ejemplo y levantarme. Mis piernas tiemblan como hojas en el viento, y si no fuera por Moki apoyándome, podría caerme.

-Entonces... si ella no es un demonio maldito, ¿qué es ella?- pregunta otro pirata.

-Mucho más valioso que cualquier otra cosa en este barco- Acercando su cabeza a la mía, Atem susurra. -Nunca pensé que pondría mis ojos en un sobreviviente Shayee-

Mi garganta está tan seca que la deglución duele, pero él se aleja y suelta mi cabello antes de devolver mi pañuelo. Instantáneamente lo agarro y me lo pongo torpemente de nuevo.

-¡Escuchen, sinvergüenzas! Las manos fuera de las ratas, son mi parte-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te crees que eres?- protesta un hombre de otra tripulación. -El trato con nuestro equipo fue que todas las acciones son iguales para todos-

-Eso fue para la carga del barco, que se ha dividido en partes iguales. Estos son un bono, los reclamo como míos. el que tenga problemas con esto, venga a confrontarme con la espada. ¿Algún voluntario?-

Esa aura asesina llena toda la cubierta en un instante y todos están en silencio de nuevo. Eso es hasta que una voz fuerte suena, proviniendo en otro navío.

-¡Sennen, hijo de puta! ¡Tienes que dar algunas explicaciones, canalla! ¡Baja aquí para que te pueda colgar de tus pies y alimentar a los tiburones!-

Todos giran hacia la fuente de luz cuando otra nave entra. Sin duda era una nave rebelde y había pasado por el infierno. Agujeros de cañon por todas partes. Cubierta, velas, mástiles... Es un milagro que todavía esté navegando. El hombre que grita es claramente mayor que Atem, al menos en sus cuarenta. Tiene un atuendo negro y rojo y una barba pequeña.

-No puedo creer que el idiota haya sobrevivido- dice Bakura sonriendo por primera vez, tal vez por pura molestia. -¿Ahora qué?-

-Bajare. Déjame manejar esto. Vigila estos dos mientras hablo con ese idiota-

Con eso, Atem baja a la cubierta principal. El Jugador, claramente ya no es tan fácil de maniobrar, se desliza contra la Ballena Dorada, haciendo que se agite hasta que finalmente se detiene. Tengo que aferrarme a Mokuba para evitar caerme. Los piratas lanzan escaleras de cuerda por el borde y, muy pronto, el capitán del Jugador camina hacia la Ballena.

-Seguro que te tomaste tu tiempo, Arcana- dice Atem, tan relajado como siempre. -Les dije a todos que no subestimaran a los acorazados triples. ¿Qué pasó con los otros dos?-

-¡Ambos deben estar en la bodega de Davy Jones ahora! Sabías que esto iba a suceder. Y mientras estábamos fuera, con la encarnación del demonio mismo, tu estabas a salvo con la carga, listo para llevártelo!-

Moki y yo intercambiamos miradas y una breve sonrisa. ¿La encarnación del diablo mismo? Eso solo puede ser seto. Gracias a Dios que está bien. Y al parecer, también lo es el resto de los tres navíos.

-Si eso es lo que quisiera hacer- continúa Atem, -habría masacrado al resto de sus tripulaciones en el momento en que llegamos aquí, y ya estaría lejos-

Los murmullos se esparcieron alrededor de la nave como un mal viento, cuando los miembros de las otras dos tripulaciones se dan cuenta de que no tenían nave ni camaradas a los que regresar. Se vuelve muy rápido que de alguna manera, eso es exactamente lo que el hombre Atem realmente es el diablo.

-¿Necesitas que te recuerde que los tres aceptaron cada parte de mi plan? Pagué por adelantado y estabas más que ansioso por aprovechar la oportunidad de llenar tus bolsillos. Dicen que la codicia es la caída de los piratas ¿No es cierto?-

Hola olla, soy hervidor. Pero eso parece ser suficiente para aumentar la ira de Arcana, pero antes de que pueda sacar su espada, el Capitán del Milenio levanta una mano.

-El dulce negocio no es para los débiles que son derribados por el primer acorazado que ven. El Mantis y la Unidad no fueron eliminadas por eso. Tú, por otra parte, sobreviviste. Eso te da derecho a la mitad del botín encontrado-

El capitán delgado considera la oferta pero rápidamente lanza una mirada sospechosa a Atem -Y cómo, por favor, dime ¿sugieres que volvamos con todo esto? Mi tornero se parece a un viejo calcetín lleno de agujeros y la mitad de mi tripulación ha sido enviada a los tiburones-

-La tripulación es simple. No tengo necesidad de nadie, así que puedes recoger lo que queda de las otras cuadrillas. Hay muchas de ellas, y estarán buscando trabajo, ¿no es así, bribones?-

No puedo creer con cuánta facilidad estas personas estaban siendo influenciadas por él. ¿No deberían estar enojados por haber perdido tanto al barco como a los compañeros? No puede haber sido siempre un pirata, parece un abogado.

-¿Qué pasa con arreglar mi barco?- pregunta Arcana de nuevo. -No me moveré por un tiempo-

-Te acabo de entregar dos carpinteros más- Lo que significa que mientras no estaba entre los piratas que Bakura disparó, tiene tres. -Y tienes todo el material que deseas aquí mismo. Incluso puedes vender el resto y obtener ganancias-

Pisó el suelo con el pie y el hombre comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Hay nuevos tablones, velas, cuerdas, herramientas... Todo para arreglar sus barcos. Ni siquiera yo he pensado en eso.

-Tomará un tiempo arreglarlo, pero está bien escondido y tienes mucha comida a bordo. Incluso te dejaré los cañones como bonificación, ya que no tengo uso para ellos. Qué dices, Arcana. Tenemos un trato, o preferirías pelear cuando claramente no puedes sostener tu espada. Solo para ser claros- desenfundó su espada y apuntó al pecho del hombre barbudo -No me importa-

Arcana observa al capitán con odiosos ojos y gotas de sudor a cada lado de su cabeza. -No eres capaz de volver a hacer nada bueno, lo siento en mis huesos. Mejor que te cuides, escorbuto perro. Sigues haciendo lo que haces y alguien te dispara entre cejo-

-Tu no, sin embargo- responde Atem, bajando su espada. -Eres demasiado inteligente para eso-

-Vete a la mierda, tú y tu tripulación. Por eso me voy a quedar varado aquí por al menos cuatro días-

Satisfecho, el hombre moreno enfunda su espada y se vuelve hacia el intendente. -Te lo dejo a ti. Voy a ver a estos dos-

-Finalmente, me pongo a trabajar con personas competentes- Dejándonos en manos de su capitán, Bakura baja a la cubierta principal. -¡Milenio! Muevan el botín al barco. Tienen una hora. Por cada minuto perdido, los azotaré a todos yo mismo ¡Muévanse!-

Un tercio de los marineros comienzan a moverse, llenando los barcos con las cosas robadas de la Ballena. ¿Cómo ha ido esto tan bien? Mi corazón aún estaba acelerado en mi pecho.

-¿Estabas esperando un baño de sangre, amor?-

-¿Cómo supiste que solo serían una nave que regresaría?- Pregunto, esperando desviarme de la conversación.

-¿Lo hice?- Él respondió manteniendo sus ojos en la actividad en la cubierta.

-Tenías el botín dividido en dos desde el principio-

La mirada que me da me asusta así que dejo de hablar. Pero él simplemente coloca un dedo en su boca y me da esa mirada penetrante. El significado es claro; Abre la boca y mueres. Luego le ordena a Taylor y Jack que nos lleven al barco rebelde.

_“Seto, tienes que encontrarnos rápidamente. Antes de que este hombre nos mate”_


	7. Aguas profundas

Los piratas nos cargan en un barco junto con algunas de las mercancías. Supongo que ahora somos parte de eso. Sostengo mi brazo todavía dolorido. La quemadura del alcohol se ha ido hace un tiempo, pero su recuerdo hace que mi herida palpite dolorosamente.

-¿Estás bien?- Susurra Mokuba, quien está sentado a mi lado, sosteniendo mi brazo bueno con las dos manos.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- le digo.

Ya no puedo fingir una sonrisa. Hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida. ¿Ahora qué? Incluso si Seto logra encontrar la ballena antes de que sea completamente desmantelada, ya nos habríamos ido. En un barco que nadie ha visto durante el ataque. En este punto, el dolor y la situación me impiden pensar en otro plan de escape. Pero tengo que encontrar algo. De lo contrario, realmente vamos a morir.

El pirata de pelo puntiagudo, el gigante y otros cuatro entran con nosotros. Otros bajan el bote al agua, y cuatro de los hombres comienzan a remar en dirección al Milenio. Afortunadamente, aparte de mirarnos de vez en cuando, parece que no nos prestan más atención de la que tienen que hacerlo. Aunque algo me sorprende. Todos se ven ... jóvenes. Quiero decir, apenas mayor que Seto. Me doy la vuelta para mirar el milenio. Es más pequeño que los Bleu-Eyes. Solo tiene dos mástiles y está hecho de madera oscura. Las velas solían ser blancas pero se volvían beige con la edad, aunque todavía se veían limpias. Es el tipo de barco que está destinado a la velocidad. Como son la mayoría de los barcos piratas.

Nos acercamos y Taylor de repente se pone de pie y grita. -¡Hey! ¡Joey!-

Casi inmediatamente después, un hombre pisa el borde de la nave. También es joven y tiene una gran masa de cabello rubio.

-¡Ya era hora! Me estaba aburriendo mucho- el responde. -¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?-

-¡Ya basta!- responde el pirata. -Tenemos el botín. Baja las cuerdas aquí. Solo tenemos una hora, y Bakura ya está en su último nervio-

El que se llama Joey desaparece dentro de la nave, se gritan más órdenes y, al llegar al Millennium, se lanzan escaleras de cuerda por todo el costado para permitirnos entrar. Los piratas dirigen nuestro bote hacia uno y Taylor, o Tristan, supongo, se pone de pie. y lo agarra.

-Muy bien, ustedes dos pongasen de pie. Suban allí-

Nuevamente, Moki y yo intercambiamos miradas inciertas. Me levanto primero y agarro la escalera de cuerda. Es más alto de lo que parece. Pongo un pie en la primera tabla de madera e intento levantarme solo para soltarlo inmediatamente cuando un dolor agudo atraviesa mi brazo derecho. Maldición. Incluso un poco de presión duele horriblemente.

-Usa tu brazo izquierdo, idiota- el dice. -Estabilizaré la escalera mientras subes. Muévete-

Vibración dolorosa aún circula en mi brazo, pero aprieto los dientes y vuelvo a intentarlo. Subir una cuerda inestable es mucho más difícil de lo que parece. Afortunadamente, no hay viento fuerte para empeorarlo. Subo y subo, usando solo mi brazo izquierdo, pero cerca de dos tercios arriba, arde de agotamiento. Mi pelea con el capitán, el estrés de la situación y la pérdida de sangre influyen. Jadeo y me detengo, pero si me detengo ahora, me caeré. Estoy casi allí. Uno más. Levanto la mano para agarrar el borde del barco solo para que mi mano se deslice. Jadeo de horror, pero una gran mano se cierra en mi muñeca, evitando que me caiga de nuevo. Miro hacia arriba y me encuentro cara a cara con el hombre rubio de antes. Durante unos segundos no se mueve y solo me mira, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Tiembla las maderas- finalmente dice. -Voy a necesitar un poco de contexto para eso-

En un movimiento rápido, coloca su mano libre debajo de mi hombro derecho y me sube a la cubierta de la nave con una facilidad preocupante. Mi pañuelo no me cubre mucho, ya que puedo sentir mechones de mi cabello sueltos en la parte posterior de mi cuello. Ya no tiene sentido esconderlo, pero es incómodo tenerlo en exhibición para que todos lo vean.

-No puedo creer lo que veo- dice el hombre llamado Joey -¿De dónde viene el nombre de sí de Davy Jones?-

No contesto y miro hacia otro lado. No parece tan amenazador como los demás. Sus ojos están iluminados con curiosidad. Pero sigue siendo un pirata. No puedo bajar la guardia. Moki no tarda mucho en seguirme, y luego Tristán sube a la cubierta principal.

-¿Quieres decirme qué está pasando?- pregunta Joey -¿Dónde los encontraron?-

-Las ratas estaba en el barco que capturamos. En pocas palabras, el capitán las quiere. Estoy bastante seguro de que el enano es nuestro nuevo médico-

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con ellos? Tengo mi propio trabajo que hacer. Lo sabes-

-Solo vigílalos hasta que el capitán regrese. No debería tardar mucho. Debo irme antes de que el albino decida usar mi piel. Ah, y no toques. ¡Contamos contigo, primer oficial!-

-Lo tengo-

Tristán saluda con un gesto de la mano antes de regresar al bote. Miro a mi alrededor. Los piratas arrastran los bienes robados y los transportan a las cubiertas inferiores. Pero casi todos nos miraban al pasar. Mi pelo sobresale como una antorcha en la noche. Subo las manos por reflejo para meterlas de nuevo debajo del pañuelo, pero en el momento en que lo intento, el dolor se dispersa a través de mi brazo derecho de nuevo y me estremezco.

-Bueno, supongo que no tiene sentido atarte de nuevo- afirma el primer oficial. -Ustedes dos no me van a dar problemas, ¿verdad?-

Cuando dice eso, sus ojos cambian y la tranquilidad de él desaparece por unos segundos. Se siente como ser un conejo observado por un lobo. Ninguno de los dos responde y él parece tomar eso como la respuesta correcta.

-Vamos a apartarlos del camino", dice señalando la escalera que conduce a la cuarta cubierta inferior.

Nos dice que nos apresuremos y yo dirijo el camino, con Moki muy cerca. Una vez allí, me siento en las escaleras de madera y me paso la mano por la cara. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Desperdiqué el único chip de negociación que tenía, me paralizaron el brazo y ahora estamos siendo secuestrados por piratas ... Mokuba se sienta a mi lado, permaneciendo cerca. Puedo sentir su mano temblar. Lágrimas de frustración pican mis ojos y me muerdo el labio inferior para mantenerlos dentro. No puedo ver una salida. Cuanto más pienso, más me duele la cabeza. El pirata apoya su espalda contra el borde junto a nosotros y todavía mira con curiosidad.

-Ustedes dos ratas ¿tienen nombres?- finalmente pregunta.

¿Está él seriamente esperando que tengamos una pequeña conversación con él? Parece que sí. No podemos ponernos cómodos. La comodidad te hace bajar la guardia. Nunca pensé que todas esas cosas que Seto me enseñó algún día serían útiles. Ahora, estas enseñanzas resurgen por sí mismas de acuerdo con la situación en la que las necesito. A pesar de eso, todavía soy incapaz de hacer algo. Quiero abofetearme a mi misma. Probablemente lo irritará para que lo ignoren, pero estoy segura de que él entiende que no nos puede lastimar. Al menos no todavía. Pero para mi sorpresa, continúa con calma.

-Ya saben, si el capitán los envió a nuestro navio, significa que estarán aquí por un tiempo. A menos que estén de acuerdo en  llamarlos como quiera, pueden intercambiar nombres aquí-

-No estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo- asegura Mokuba, frunciéndole el ceño. -Mi hermano vendrá por nosotros. ¡Puedes estar seguro de eso!-

-Moki, para- susurro. Preocupada.

Nunca he visto a Seto o Mokuba asustados antes. Supongo que la ira es la emoción por defecto que se apodera del Kaiba más joven cuando todo se convierte en una pesadilla. Dudo que los piratas toleren que volvamos a hablar por mucho tiempo. Pero de nuevo, el primer oficial continúa con el mismo tono que antes.

-Créeme, muchacho. Estarás aquí mientras le plazca al hombre. Aún es mejor tener algo para llamarte. Por cierto, mi nombre es Joey Wheeler, primer oficial del Milenio. Estarán viendo mucho de mí-

Dudo, pero luego imagino que aprendería nuestros nombres muy pronto. Tal vez yo también aprenda algo si hablo con él, pero debo tener cuidado con lo que digo.

-Soy Yugi. El es Mokuba-

-Realmente eres un Shayee ¿No eres ya una muchacha? ¿En qué parte del mundo te arrastrates?-

-¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros?- Pregunto, respondiendo con una pregunta más relevante para nosotros.

Él se encoge de hombros. -No tengo ni idea. El capitán no es exactamente un libro abierto. Sin embargo, si quieres un consejo, no sugiero que te pongas de su lado malo. Pero por tu aspecto, ya lo sabes-

Sigo sus ojos. Él está mirando mi brazo vendado. ¿Cómo está tan seguro de que el capitán fue el que me hizo esto? No podría haberlo visto desde aquí y, sin embargo, parece tan seguro. Estos piratas son raros y no estoy segura de que eso sea algo bueno. Significa que son impredecibles.

_“Seto lo habrá notado. El ataque fue demasiado poco ortodoxo, no se le habría escapado. Él nos encontrará. Si alguien puede, es él”_

Un par de pies aparece en mi campo de visión y me saca de mi aturdimiento. Joey está a un pie de distancia de nosotros ahora, y se inclina hacia adelante como para vernos mejor. Puse una mano reflexivamente frente a Moki.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo?-

-Los dos no huelen igual- ¿Acaba de decir olor? -Muchacho, tu hueles como un marinero de agua dulce-

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto.

-Alguien que nunca ha estado en el mar- explica Moki.

Eso no está mal, pero ¿puede realmente saber eso al olernos? ¡Es a la vez absurdo e imposible! A menos que vivir en el mar agudice el sentido del olfato, lo cual dudo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué es tan preciso?

-Si- continúa mirándome -hueles como el resto de nosotros-

-Deja de actuar como un perro sucio, Joey. Asustarás a nuestros invitados- dice esa voz profunda que hace que mi corazón salte.

El capitán del Milenio está de vuelta en su barco, avanzando lentamente hacia nosotros. Mis instintos de supervivencia se activaron y me puse de pie, seguido de Mokuba. Aunque la sangre ha manchado el costado de su abrigo, no muestra signos de dolor en su movimiento. ¿Fue mi ataque realmente tan patético? La satisfacción en su rostro cuando nos mira me hace sentir escalofríos. El primer oficial no parece ofenderse por sus palabras y sonrisas.

-Puedes hablar, capitán. Los conociste hace menos de una hora y la muchacha ya está sangrando. Has vuelto temprano-

-Dejé a Bakura para envolver las cosas allí. Debería terminar pronto-

-Déjame adivinar, él está marcando-

-No te pongas nervioso si no quieres perder un ojo. Puedes volver al trabajo. Una vez que la mercancía esté cargada, prepara a la tripulación para la partida inmediata. Y dile al maestro artillero que se prepare-

Dando una señal de saludo a su capitán, el primer oficial se va para ayudar con el transporte del botín, dejándonos solos con el demonio. Mokuba aprieta mi brazo.

-Ahora- dice, mirándonos, -¿nos ponemos manos a la obra?-

Se lleva dos dedos a la boca y silbidos de lobo mirando hacia el palo mayor. Al principio no veo nada, pero luego veo a alguien parado en una de las cimas. Rápidamente y con una agilidad increíble, la persona salta hacia abajo, utilizando una cuerda suelta para detener su caída. Una vez en el suelo, corre hacia nosotros. Santo, es incluso más joven que los demás. Apenas mayor que Moki si tuviera que adivinar. Él es delgado, y su espeso cabello castaño es incluso más desordenado que el mío. Pero una característica de él sobresale más que nada. No tiene mano izquierda.

-¿Has llamado, capitán?- pregunta antes de vernos. -¿Así que estas son las ratas que recogiste? ¿Pareja o nuevos monos? Parecen un par de señores, si lo digo yo mismo-

-Concéntrate, Jaden. Lleva al muchacho contigo y encuéntrale algo de ropa adecuada. Luego muéstrale la enfermería-

El parece confundido. -¿Es nuestro nuevo médico? No debe ser más grande que un brote-

-¡Nunca dije que los ayudaría, piratas!- Mokuba chasquea

El chico de cabello castaño lo mira atónito mientras Atem parece estar muy impresionado. Y la irritación comienza a manifestarse en su rostro.

-Hay muchas reglas en mi barco, pero por ahora recuerda esta. Cualquiera que se niegue a trabajar será castigado. No medí tu valor para dejarte pudrir en una jaula- Se detiene por un momento y su sonrisa vuelve. -Aquí hay un pensamiento. Si rompes alguna de mis reglas, te sales de la fila, intentas escapar o desobedecer las órdenes, el castigo irá al otro. Entiendes eso, ¿verdad, señor?-

De esa manera, él ha paralizado nuestros intentos de escapar antes de que comiencen. Mantenernos separados también sirve el mismo propósito. No importa lo que hagamos, solo nos estamos hundiendo más profundamente en el suelo. No necesita cuerdas ni pistolas. Sus palabras son todo lo que se necesita para atarnos figurativamente. Mokuba aprieta los dientes, derrotado y reprimiendo impotente la ira que hay dentro.

-Bien- dice Atem antes de volverse hacia Jaden. –Llévatelo-

-Sí, capitán- contestó el joven -Vamos. Supongo que no tengo que arrastrarte-

Mokuba me lanza una mirada indescifrable antes de ir de mala gana y seguir al joven pirata. Mis interiores se mueven incómodamente. ¿Quién sabe qué podría pasar mientras estamos separados? ¿Cómo podría enfrentar a Seto si algo le pasara? Mi cuerpo sigue mis pensamientos. Doy un paso reflexivamente para seguirlo, pero Atem agarra la muñeca de mi mano buena.

-¿"Que tal si tú y yo retomamos nuestra conversación mientras los chicos se conocen?-

Maldición. Aprieto los dientes y veo como los dos chicos llegan a la entrada que conduce a las cubiertas inferiores. Tengo que darle algo para que se proteja.

-Mokuba!- Grito y él se gira. -Quoi qu'il llega, ne dis rien sur ton frère! (Pase lo que pase, no digas nada de tu hermano!)

En el negocio de Kaiba, hablar varios idiomas es una gran ventaja. Seto habla seis y él insistió en que Moki y yo aprendiéramos al menos francés y español. Nunca pensé que sería útil para mí, ya que él me mantuvo oculta. Ahora, no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente. La forma en que Moki me mira me dice que entiende, pero que es arrastrado dentro del barco antes de que pueda responder. El entretenido bufido de Atem atrae mi atención hacia él.

-¿Ya estás probando tus límites, amor?- él dice -No muy sabio ¿Qué le dijiste?-

Su mano sosteniendo mi muñeca quema mi piel. La sensación se extiende lentamente hacia el resto de mi brazo, como si fuera a devorarme. Le saco la mano de las manos. Mi pulso late furiosamente a través de mi brazo herido.

-Que se mantenga en pie- miento, incapaz de mantener su mirada carmesí.

No sé si él me cree o no, pero se burla -¿De verdad crees que su hermano te encontrará?-

No digo nada por miedo a revelar demasiado. E elegido a la persona equivocada para jugar al gato y al ratón. Si alguien puede encontrarnos, es Seto. Con un gestó de la cabeza, el capitán del Milenio me dice que lo siga y camina hacia el alcázar. Sigo a regañadientes, el tirón de la correa invisible que tiene sobre mí. Saca un catalejo de su abrigo y mira en dirección a la ballena. Luego me lo entrega con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Echa un vistazo-

Lo tomo frunciendo el ceño. ¿A qué juega él? Miro la nave gigante y veo piratas derribando las velas y las cuerdas en los mástiles.

-Para cuando Arcana haya terminado de arreglar su nave, ese transportador estará hecho pedazos. Incluso su propio fabricante no lo reconocería. Todos los rastros de nuestra presencia se borrarán. Eso incluye el tuyo-

 _"Por los cielos, sé que es intimidación, así que, ¿por qué es tan efectivo?"_ Pienso, mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla _“Cálmate. No dejes que te afecte”_

Baje el catalejo. Seto verá a través de esto. Sé que lo hará. Encontrará esta cueva, reconocerá a la ballena y nos encontrará

-Eso no será suficiente para detenerlo- le digo.

-¿Sabes a quién pertenece ese barco?- el pregunta, apoyándose en el borde.

-La compañía Kaiba...- Cualquiera de Kingtown lo sabría. Sería sospechoso si fingiera no hacerlo

-Se dice que el hombre que posee esa compañía es tan brillante como orgulloso de su orgullo. Un verdadero genio, por decirlo de alguna manera. Sin embargo, me sorprendería si pudiera encontrar este lugar. Y decepcionado si no lo hace. La persecución sería bastante aburrido si ese es el caso-

Mientras él habla, sus manos aprietan el borde de la nave y sus ojos parecen arder con silenciosa ira. Este hombre... no hizo todo esto solo por el botín. Hay algo más ¿La emoción de enfrentarse a quien posee el negocio marítimo del Caribe, tal vez? Ya ha demostrado cómo disfruta los desafíos. Pero se siente diferente. Más personal.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?- Pregunto

-Si tu tutor es lo suficientemente importante para él, entonces tal vez ese arrogante bastardo de barón acepte ayudarlo a buscar a su hermano y pupila desaparecidos-

Una extraña tensión que viene de él me alcanza, como un disparo de advertencia. No hay duda de eso; Seto no está en las buenas gracia de este hombre. Lo que significa que estaba doblemente bien al advertir a Mokuba. De repente, la tensión desaparece cuando se endereza y se gira hacia mí.

-Hablando de eso, ¿qué clase de tutor le enseña a su dama la habilidad con la espada y le permite cruzar el vestido?-

Mi interior se aprieta de nuevo. No puedo dejar que nos remita a Seto más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

¿C-Cómo te diste cuenta?- Pregunto, tratando de desviarme del tema -Nadie ha podido ver a través de mi disfraz. Y estabas a treinta pies de distancia... –

-Lo supe en el momento en que protegiste al niño. La forma en que lo abrazaste fue un gesto bastante maternal. Además, ningún hombre que conozco dejaría caer su única arma cuando se enfrenta a alguien a punto de matarlo-

Suena como si se estuviera burlándose de mí, y me sonrojo. Pero al menos conseguí que cambiara de tema.

-¿Qué pasa con mi edad exacta?-

-Para empezar, no hablas ni actúas como un chico. Todo lo que haces es proteger al niño. Luego están estos- Lleva su mano a mi cara y me aprieta la mandíbula, tal como lo había hecho en la ballena. -Te duelen, ¿no?-

Frunzo el ceño en confusión. -¿Mis dientes?-

Pone una ligera presión en mi mandíbula y un dolor incómodo pero rápido se dispara a través de mis molares. Simultáneamente, mi cerebro se pone al día. Esos han estado sufriendo por un tiempo.

-Mis muelas del juicio-

Él sonríe, feliz de que haya captado -Tenías que tener al menos 16 o 17 años-

Increíble. ¿Cómo es posible asimilar tantos detalles cuando todo a su alrededor se mueve tan rápido? Él era mucho más inteligente de lo que inicialmente pensé. De nuevo, no es bueno. ¿Fue por eso que pensó en enfrentarse con Seto como un juego? Me suelta la cara, pero luego me quita el pañuelo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-No queda nada que esconder. No solo eres un Shayee, sino que también eres la única mujer en este barco. ¿Crees que esta cosa te va a proteger?-

No solo está hablando de la bufanda. El hecho de que tenga que explicar lo que ya sé lo empeora. La presión que ha estado pesando en mis hombros desde que estuve frente a él, ahora me aplasta por todos lados. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Su mano agarra un mechón de mi cabello y lleva su rostro tan cerca que ciento su aliento en el mío.

-Ya sea tu tutor, el propio barón o toda la marina, déjalos venir. Hará que la persecución sea mucho más interesante. Sin embargo, no te aconsejaría que te hagas ilusiones- finalmente dice, soltando mi cabello -Realmente soy bastante bueno en lo que hago-

-A-así que... ¿este es esencialmente un juego elaborado para mantenerte alejado?-

-Te pones al día rápidamente-

-¿Nos secuestraste para que yo pudiera ser tu cebo?-

-No, amor. El juego es solo una bonificación. Eres algo que he estado esperando encontrar durante mucho tiempo. Tienes más valor para mí que cualquier otra cosa en este navío. Y estaré condenado si te dejo que te alejen de mi-

La diversión en su voz se ha ido ahora. Me está mirando pero sus ojos parecen tan lejanos, perdidos. Casi triste. Es extraño y eso no hace desaparecer el miedo. No entiendo. No se supone que los piratas sean complicados. Son codiciosos y harían cualquier cosa por dinero. ¿Por qué es tan diferente?

-Oi, capitán!- grita Joey desde la cubierta principal. -El resto de la tripulación está de vuelta!-

De hecho, el intendente y los pocos piratas que lo acompañan están de vuelta en el barco. Él mira hacia dónde estamos y puedo jurar que el fulgor de la muerte me está mirando directamente. Un escalofrío me sacude.

-¡Levanten el ancla y ponla en movimiento!- Atem le grita -¡Nos dirigimos a Beruga!-

-¡Sí, señor! ¡Ya escuchaste al capitán, camaradas! ¡A trabajar!-

Un pitido suena en todo el barco y todos están trabajando para hacer que se mueva. Las órdenes se gritan de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo ... El movimiento es el mismo, ya sea en un barco pirata o en un transportista, al parecer.

Pasos pesados llegan a mis oídos y Jack, el gigante de antes, se sube al alcázar y va a agarrar el timón después de saludar silenciosamente a su capitán. Afortunadamente, la atención de Atem se trasladó de mí a la cubierta principal. Suspiro de alivio y me doy cuenta de que todavía estoy sosteniendo el catalejo. Miro la ballena dorada de nuevo. Los hombres de Arcana ya están arrancando las tablas y desmontándolas.

 _"Incluso en pedazos, Seto lo reconocerá”_ me digo a mí misma.

Algo llama mi atención. Puedo ver los cáñones moviéndose en la nave rebelde. ¿Por qué estarían haciendo eso? Entonces, lo veo. El flanco del Jugador permanece perfectamente orientado para derribar cualquier barco que pase por la salida. Arcana claramente no estaba feliz de haber sido engañado por Atem de esta manera. ¿Realmente pasaría esa oportunidad? Es una jugada barata pero son piratas. No. El no lo pasaría. Estoy segura de ello. Mi corazón se congela en mi pecho cuando la realización se hunde. Una mano de repente cae sobre mi hombro y me hace saltar.

-¿Lo has notado?- el pregunta, tomando el catalejo. -No hay que preocuparse. No llegarán muy lejos tratando de encender el polvo húmedo-

Él mira al Jugador, esa mirada desconfiada que nunca abandona su rostro. Eso es inteligente. Muy listo. Todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora ha sido calculado con una precisión diabólica. Incluso factores impredecibles como Mokuba y yo hemos sido tratados de inmediato con una consideración perfecta.

Como el dijo, el Milenio atraviesa la abertura sin que se nos dispare un solo disparo de cañón. La ballena dorada desaparece de mi vista y luego regresamos al mar abierto, el sol ilumina la nave rebelde.

_-El mar no discrimina entre los pecadores y los hombres de honor-_

Seto no fue quien me enseñó eso. No recuerdo quién lo hizo, pero es la verdad. Sólo la suerte nos ayudará ahora.

Las velas del Milenio se sueltan y el viento nos empuja más lejos en mar abierto, y lejos de la costa. También se mueve mi cabello, una sensación que generalmente adoro. Por primera vez, desearía no tenerlos.

-Dime- dice Atem -¿cuánta fe depositas en tu tutor?-

Los músculos de mi espalda se tensan tanto, se sienten como placas de mármol, pero me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Estoy harta de estar asustada.     -Todo-

Lamento mi respuesta en el momento en que veo la sonrisa de lobo que me da. Todavía no sé cómo, pero me he metido en una trampa.

-Vamos a ver cuánto de eso se lo merece, ¿de acuerdo?-

El Capitán del Milenio lanza un gesto circular con la mano a Jack, y el piloto asiente antes de girar el timón. El barco gira hasta que su flanco derecho mira hacia la costa y la entrada de la cueva. Es difícil decir que incluso hay una apertura desde aquí.

-Joey!- grita Atem. -¿Cómo están los artilleros?-

-Listos cuando lo estés, capitán!-

Lo entiendo demasiado tarde.

-¡Abran fuego!- el ordena

-Espera…-

Antes de que pueda gritar, cien disparos ensordecedores perforan mis oídos como un trueno. El dolor en mi brazo no es suficiente para evitar que los cubra. También cierro los ojos, esperando que cese el insoportable jaleo. En minutos, se acabó. Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo, la entrada de la cueva ha desaparecido, se derrumbó en un montón de rocas. No hay rastro de nada de estar allí antes de la izquierda. No hay manera de que ningún barco encuentre la cueva. Mi pulso suena en mi cabeza, lo que aumenta el daño causado por el ruido del fuego del cañón. Miro con horror a la vista. Todos mis músculos ceden a la vez, y caigo de rodillas. La tensión desaparece y lo único que puedo sentir es mi brazo derecho, que palpita de dolor.

-No…-

La única pista, la única cosa que podría poner a Seto en nuestro camino... está enterrada junto con cien piratas. Quiero gritar, pero incluso mi voz se ha entumecido. Atem entra en mi línea de visión, mirándome. Su voz es la más seria que escuché desde que lo conocí.

-Veremos cómo lo hará contra eso. En cuanto a ti, te sugiero que empieces a confiar en ti misma. Sumérgete o nada, esa es la ley del mar, pequeña Shayee. Nadie lo hará por ti-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un catalejo es un instrumento óptico monocular empleado para ver de cerca objetos lejanos. Comprende un objetivo óptico y otro ocular, generalmente colocados en un tubo corredizo. Aparecido entre el siglo XVI y el XVII, su invención es atribuida al holandés Hans Lippershey.
> 
>  


	8. Tesoros robados

**Muelle Kingtown**

La tarde acaba de comenzar y, sin embargo, Pegasus ya ha logrado reunir una flota de barcos de la marina para ir a explorar las aguas abiertas. La sincronización es impresionante por decir lo menos. El joven barón le da crédito por eso. Pero todavía es demasiado lento. ¡Esos piratas malditos podrían estar ahora en cualquier parte! Se queda quieto en los muelles mirando a los barcos que traen suministros a los diez barcos que se preparan para salir del puerto, pero sus dedos del pie no dejan de golpear el suelo. Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, llegó el mensaje de Roland. Mokuba se ha colado en el Bleu Eyes que eso era seguro y de alguna manera terminó en la Ballena Dorada. Él no puede confirmar eso, pero el presentimiento hizo que le dolieran las entrañas.

Lo ha repasado mentalmente una y otra vez. ¿Quién haría esto? ¿Quién fue capaz de convencer a cuatro tripulaciones piratas de trabajar juntas? No. No es convincente. Manipulación. La persona que dirigió la operación eligió la nave Golden Whale como un objetivo específico. ¿Por qué? La investigación se había hecho de antemano. Tenían que haber sabido de su imbatible defensa. Por el amor de Dios, dos de cada tres barcos se han hundido. Ellos estaban esperando eso. Incluso Pegaso estaba sorprendido.

_"Quienquiera que seas, cabrón, solo espera hasta que te ponga las manos encima"_

-Estás aún más angustiado de lo que pensaba si estuvieras aquí tan temprano, Señor Kaiba- Se limpia justo cuando el almirante, seguido por dos soldados, lo alcanzan. -Tomará por lo menos media hora más para que toda la flota esté lista-

-¿No puedes acelerar esto? Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo esperando-

-Incluso yo no puedo lograr ese tipo de milagro, querido barón- responde el hombre tuerto con el mismo tono divertido que siempre. -La paciencia es la clave para muchos...-

-¡Se ha puesto peor!- él chasqueó. -Hay una buena posibilidad de que mi hermano también haya terminado en la ballena dorada-

La sonrisa de Pegaso finalmente se desvaneció. -Eso es preocupante, en efecto. ¿Qué demonios has hecho para ofender al dios de la desgracia como tal? En otro caso, mi opinión sigue en pie. Las naves aún necesitan tiempo-

¡Maldito sea todo! ¿Quién sabe hasta qué punto estaba esa maldito barco? Él toma un par de respiraciones profundas para evitar que su corazón explote en su pecho. Él no está completamente lejos de las pistas. Sus barcos de batalla habían dañado enormemente al Jugador. No pueden haber llegado muy lejos en ese estado. De hecho, no habrían tenido tiempo de llegar a otra costa. Lo que significa que tienen que haberse detenido en ese caso para reparar su barco.

-Incluyendo tu triplete de acorazados, eso hace diez barcos en total. Nos dispersaremos en grupos de dos en las aguas abiertas del norte. También enviaremos exploradores a las ciudades portuarias donde se sabe que los piratas se detienen-

-Déjame a mí la costa para explorar-

Sin sorprenderse, el almirante se encoge de hombros y transmite las órdenes a los dos soldados. Mientras lo hace, Seto se da cuenta de que ha metido su mano izquierda en el bolsillo y está apretando la pequeña joya. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Siete u ocho años tal vez? Cuando él la había salvado, ella no llevaba nada más que ropa de cama y esa pulsera. No es nada especial; Amenaza trenzada de color marrón con dos pequeñas piedras redondas de color dorado contaminado que rodean una más grande. Ella lloró tanto cuando la perdió jugando en su jardín con Mokuba. El lo encontró de inmediato, pero quería que ella lo olvidara. Quería que ella se enfocara en un futuro que ella podría tener, no un pasado reducido a cenizas. Así que lo mantuvo con la intención de deshacerse de él. Pero las lágrimas que ella derramó lo habían hecho parecer un crimen. Así que se dijo a sí mismo que se lo devolvería cuando ella finalmente renunciara a su búsqueda sin sentido para volver a su casa. Ella nunca lo hizo Así que ahí está, todavía con él. Jugaba con ellos cuando estaba solo y sumido en sus pensamientos. El tenue resplandor verde que emitían las pequeñas piedras al reflejar la luz siempre lo tenía curioso acerca de quién lo había hecho.

-Ya que tenemos más tiempo para nosotros- dice Pegasus, sacándolo de su aturdimiento -¿qué tal si cumples tu promesa? Cuéntame más-

Seto se muerde los labios con frustración. Ahí está. Era un tonto al pensar que el maníaco se olvidaría. No importa qué tan brillante sea el hombre, Pegasus no se puede negar esa tendencia absolutamente exasperante de hacer palanca o su fetiche enfermizo por cosas raras. Aun así, esta información es un precio barato para pagar su ayuda.

-No hay nada que contar- el dice, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando al mar -Ella era la pupila de mi padre. Por herencia ella paso a ser mía-

-Siempre tan reservado. Podría haber adivinado todo eso. ¿Cuáles son sus colores?-

El necesito todo lo que tenia para mantener las palabras cubiertas de ácido que quiere escupir al noble entrometido en su lengua.

-Negro, magenta, rubio-

El hombre de un solo ojo se rio entre dientes antes de dejar escapar un fuerte suspiro. -Suena positivamente horrible. No puedo esperar para verlo-

Admito que cuando escuche por primera vez de Shayee, no podía imaginar cómo una mezcla tan extraña de colores vivos podría considerarse agradable a la vista. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que el cabello de Yugi fuera extraño para ella. La shayee viste bien sus colores. Aún escuchar esto de la boca de este hombre me hace apretar el puño.

-¿Qué edad tiene ella?- continúa el hombre entrometido.

-Dieciséis-

-¿La edad de casarse? No puedo pensar en buscar un pretendiente para ella como una cosa fácil. A menos que su plan sea mantener a su pájaro en una jaula- se burló, antes de recuperar repentinamente una cara seria. -¿Dijiste dieciséis? ¿Eso no la haría de cuatro durante el desafortunado incidente? Interesante-

-¿Qué es?-

-¿No te parece extraño que una niña pequeña haya sobrevivido de alguna manera a la masacre? Ocurrió en su Isla. ¿Dónde la ha adquirido exactamente tu padre?-

Sus dos manos tiemblan ante la pregunta. De hecho, esa sensación incómoda invade sus manos y brazos por un momento. El dolor de ese día sigue vivo en su memoria. Y, sin embargo, no era nada comparado con los gritos de la niña que salvó, quemada en su mente para siempre. La cara que hizo su padre cuando vio lo que había traído a casa también era. El bastardo estuvo a punto de golpearla hasta matarla esa noche antes de darse cuenta de que podía usarla de alguna manera.

-No lo sé- miento -Mi padre nunca compartió esa información conmigo-

-Bueno, Gozaburo era misterioso incluso para su propia familia, supongo. Nunca entró en detalles sobre cómo manejó su negocio con alguien que no fuera un socio cercano. Parece que todo sobre él era secreto. Incluyendo su muerte, ¿no crees?-

Bastardo entrometido! Lanzándole su mirada más oscura, espero que retroceda. Fue todo lo contrario. Pegasus lo mira directamente a los ojos, esa sonrisa burlona decorando su rostro.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-

-Nada, te aseguro. Simplemente estoy afirmando hechos. Usted y su padre fueron a uno de sus discretos viajes de negocios cuando desapareció, ¿no es así? Hay una información sorprendentemente pequeña sobre la naturaleza de su muerte. Hay muchos rumores por ahí-

-Sólo los tontos escuchan los rumores-

-Es cierto, pero los sabios son los que escuchan y pueden distinguir la verdad de los simples chismes. La verdad es muy difícil de determinar. Eso es lo que hace que la confianza no tenga precio-

Esa mirada que me da es diferente ahora. Está en la búsqueda de información, pero como de costumbre, su verdadero objetivo es indiscernible. Ese es el tipo de serpiente que es este hombre. Pero si él piensa que puede obtener ventaja sobre Seto Kaiba, está muy equivocado. El no sabe nada. Nada en lo absoluto.

-Cuida tu lengua, Pegasus- dice, sin parpadear. -Marca mis palabras; te arrepentirás-

Finalmente, el almirante parece reaccionar a sus palabras y se encoge de hombros antes de apartar la mirada. Su sonrisa regresa sin embargo casi instantáneamente mientras mira a su flota.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que es mejor dejar algunas cosas enterradas. Tu padre es un buen ejemplo de eso; siempre corriendo por ahí persiguiendo leyendas. Al final, esa fijación fue probablemente su perdición- todavía agrega.

El tuerto toma un reloj de bolsillo envejecido y comprueba la hora durante demasiado tiempo. -¿Sabes qué hizo al Shayee tan especial? Después de ser criado junto a uno, podrías saber algo. ¿Crees que no son más que un pueblo pequeño con personas de cabello extraño?-

-Ella no es nada especial-

De nuevo una mentira obvia. Yugi no es una criatura extraña con habilidades inhumanas, pero no se puede negar ese vínculo incomprensible que siente con el océano. Incluso cuando era niña, antes de que pudiera hablar, siempre miraba en esa dirección. Ella supo nadar desde el momento en que saltó al agua. No hacía falta un genio para que Pegaso no necesitara saber eso. De hecho, no necesitaba saber nada de ella.

-Hay muchas leyendas que rodean a los primeros maestros del mar", continúa el almirante, que guarda el reloj. "Algunos piensan que fueron bendecidos por Dios. Otros, que en primer lugar no eran mortales. Eso, por supuesto, resultó ser falso. Al final, murieron como cualquier otra persona-

-Ve al punto- le responde, cansado de esta conversación.

-Estoy diciendo que tenía que haber una razón para que murieran. Dime algo. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de algo que se llama orichalcum?-

* * *

_-Empuje. Empuje hacia afuera. Tire. Crúcelo. Empuje hacia adentro. Empuje hacia afuera. Tire. Repita. Empuje hacia adentro. Saque hacia fuera...-_

Puedo escuchar la voz de María en mi cabeza. La costura es una de las muchas habilidades que la mucama me ha enseñado en la casa de Kaiba. Nunca en mi vida he pensado que algún día lo usaría para arreglar ropa y zapatos de piratas. La habitación donde me han encerrado es en el primer piso inferior, está llena de toneladas de ropa y zapatos rotos. Mi primera hora aquí, supongo que como no tengo forma de saber la hora, la pasé separando las prendas de ropa que necesitaban arreglarse y doblar las que no lo estaban. Ahora, sentada en el suelo, mis manos se mueven como María me enseñó, pero apenas presto atención a mi trabajo. ¿Qué está haciendo Moki en este momento? No tienen heridos ya que no participaron en el ataque real. ¿Lo han encerrado en alguna parte? ¿O le están haciendo hacer alguna otra tarea? ¿Usándolo como un mono en polvo? ¿Lo están atormentándolo? Miro su uniforme que encontré y doblé con el resto. Deben haberle encontrado algo nuevo para usar.

-Empieza a confiar en ti misma…- murmuré, repitiendo las últimas palabras que el capitán me a dicho antes de que me enviaran aquí para poner en práctica mis "habilidades femeninas"

_“No puedo simplemente sentarme aquí. Pero si no hago lo que me dicen, ellos se llevaran a Mokuba…”_

Ese hombre realmente es una serpiente. ¿Por qué está tan interesado en mí? Es un pirata, debería querer venderme con fines de lucro. En cambio, suena como si quisiera mantenerme en una jaula. ¿Superstición tal vez? Al crecer en el mundo exterior, escuché un montón de historias ridículas sobre mi gente. Entre ellos, recuerdo que había uno que aseguraba que Shayee traía suerte. Sacudo mi cabeza ante lo ridículo que suena. ¿Por qué mantenerme viva si lo único que quiere es mi cabello? Dejo de coser por un momento y me llevo una mano a la cabeza. Mi cabello se siente seco. Un largo suspiro se me escapa y me quedo tumbada en el suelo de madera. La suave roca de la nave me dice que el mar todavía está en calma. A diferencia de antes, mi corazón no puede igualar su paz. Las lágrimas me pican de nuevo. Nadie está aquí para verme, así que los dejo salir, pero me niego a dejar escapar un sonido.

-Seto… no sé qué hacer-

- _Eres mejor que esto_ \- responde su voz en mi cabeza. – _Cálmate_ -

Yo quiero. Realmente lo hago ¿Pero cómo? Si fuera solo yo, tal vez tendría una mejor oportunidad. Pero yo no. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedo allí. Entonces, escucho que la llave se inserta en la puerta y brinco rápidamente limpio mi cara de las lágrimas. La puerta se abre violentamente y casi hace que mi corazón salte de mi pecho. Tristan entra con esa misma expresión fría en su cara.

-Levántate. Tenemos un trabajo para ti. Trae tus agujas. Muévete-

De mala gana, hago lo que me dice y agarro la caja de madera de la aguja y el hilo que me han dado antes de seguir al hombre de pelo puntiagudo. Para mi disgusto, me lleva de vuelta a la cubierta principal. Como era de esperar, en el momento en que salgo siento los ojos en mí. Nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto mi pañuelo. Mantengo la cabeza baja y sigo al pirata hasta el pie del asta donde Joey sostiene una gran vela blanca. Miro hacia arriba y veo que falta la vela real. Así que por eso necesitaban las agujas.

-Joey- dice Tristan, llamando su atención. -La traje. ¿Seguro que no deberías haberle preguntado primero al capitán?-

El rubio de aspecto rudo le devuelve la sonrisa. -Ese es el trabajo que le dio él mismo. Estará bien-

-Lo que digas. No me involucres si se enoja- agrega, alejándose y dejándome con el primer oficial.

-¡Hola de nuevo!- Saluda Joey después de un momento. -Probablemente lo has adivinado, te necesito para arreglar esta vela-

Sostiene la gran pieza de tela frente mi cara, mostrando un gran corte a través de ella. ¿Cómo en el mundo se las arreglaron para hacer eso? ¡Esta es la vela más alta en el mástil! Me doy cuenta de que está esperando que lo tome. Pero las palabras de Tristan resuenan en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- él pregunta -Pensé que te habían advertido; los vagos no son tolerados aquí-

-No es eso- le contesto -No le pediste permiso para usarme, ¿verdad? No quiero que use esto como una excusa para lastimar a Mokuba-

Me responde con completo silencio. Todavía miro hacia abajo y espero que se enoje, pero en lugar de eso comienza a reírse. -Parece que ya lo has olvidado, toots. Este viejo Joey sigue siendo el primer oficial del Milenio-

Él me dijo eso, pero se me olvidó todo lo que estaba pasando. De alguna manera, me cuesta imaginar a este hombre como un segundo al mando. Parece más el tipo de respuesta a las órdenes. Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada. El es un pirata. Eso lo hace peligroso sin importar lo que parezca ser.

-Además- continúa Joey, -el capitán no es tan mezquino. Haz lo que te dice y no te hará pasar un mal rato-

No es que tenga una opción de cualquier manera. Tomo la vela de la suya y la ajusto para mantenerla bien. Luego encuentro el asiento más cómodo que puedo en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el mástil antes de ir a trabajar. Arreglar una vela no es la tarea más simple. Las puntadas deben estar extremadamente apretadas para no dejar pasar el viento. Esto podría tomar un tiempo.

-Empujar. Empujar. Tirar con firmeza. Cruzar. Empujar…-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Por supuesto que se quedó a verme. Todavía soy una prisionera en este barco. No tienen intención de dejarme olvidar eso.

-Me ayuda a concentrarme- le digo.

-Eres una extraña, ¿verdad, Yug?-

Mis manos se congelan en el aire y levanto mis cejas hacia él. -¿Yug?-

-Es tu nuevo apodo. Me agradas, tienes un buen aroma. Así que decidí darte uno-

Me sonroje de vergüenza. Siéntete culpable si tienes que hacerlo, en mi educación de alta sociedad, pero tener a alguien de repente decidiendo una denominación para mí es muy incómodo. ¿Y qué pasó con este hombre y el olfato?

-Por favor, solo llámeme por mi nombre- le pedí.

-¡Demasiado tarde!- el se ríe

¿Cuándo se convirtió esto en una pequeña charla? Él está realmente disfrutando esto mientras que no puedo sentirme más fuera de lugar. Es como tratar de evitar una trampa. Aún así, cuando pienso en lo que pasó en la ballena, esta parece ser la mejor opción. Supongo que puedo manejar el apodo. No es tan malo como me llama Atem. Pero no puedo bajar la guardia. No por un segundo. Si él quiere hablar, entonces tal vez pueda sacarle algo de información.

-¿Puedes decirme dónde está Mokuba?- Pregunto.

Abre la boca para responder, pero otra voz que viene de arriba lo interrumpe. -Trabajando!-

Casi salto de mi piel, y levanto la vista. El niño con una mano de antes está sentado en la parte más baja del mástil. Con la misma agilidad impresionante que antes, salta aterrizando cerca de nosotros.

-Él es valiente, tu pequeño bobo- dice, con la mano buena en la cadera. -Estaba seguro de que ya estaría llorando por su madre-

Mis mejillas se enrojecen de vergüenza. No hace mucho, lloraba como una niña mientras Moki estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas desde el principio.

-Espera, ¿dijiste trabajando?-

-Sí, en la enfermería. Algunos de nosotros contrajimos un bicho desagradable de la última comida. Ahora estará preparando algunos medicamentos para ellos-

Ese capitán no pierde tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso, eso fue lo primero que le oímos decirle al intendente: que odiaba el desperdicio. Es decir, mientras sigamos trabajando como él nos quiere, podrían bajar la guardia. Mis pensamientos se interrumpen cuando el chico de pelo castaño de repente se agacha y planta su cara a una pulgada de la mía.

-Nunca pensé que obtendríamos un Shayee agregado a la colección- dice, inspeccionando claramente el color de mi cabello. -Una chica también. Es la primera vez-

-¿Colección?- Pregunto, alejandome.

-La colección del capitán- dice el primer oficial, agarrando a Jaden por la camisa y apartándolo.

Tengo miedo de preguntar. -¿Qué colecciona el?-

-Extraviados- ellos responden en perfecta armonía.

Sé que a veces, los capitanes piratas recogen cosas especiales de tesoros y los recolectan. Algunos van tras estatuas, otros, joyas, otros cuadros... ¿Qué quieren decir con extraviados? ¿Cómo perros extraviados? ¿Cuento como un animal raro o el nombre se aplica a las personas para ese maníaco? Si ese es el caso, ¿eso significa que hay otros prisioneros en este navio? El pensamiento hace que mi estómago se contraiga. Cuanto más aprendo sobre este hombre, más inquietante se vuelve esto.

-¿Cómo se llama un...-

Una extraña sensación invade mi espalda. Tan extraño que corta las palabras en mi garganta. Es familiar y no al mismo tiempo. Se siente un poco como cuando siento que otros me miran. Sólo que no hay incomodidad. De lo contrario. Es casi cálido. Como si me estuvieran vigilando desde muy lejos por ojos que quieren verme. No. Quien quiera encontrarme. No tiene ningún sentido y, sin embargo, no puedo deshacérmelo. Dejo caer todo, me levanto y corro hacia el borde de la nave.

-Oi!- llama el primer oficial.

Miro el horizonte. Nada. Ni un solo barco a la vista. La costa también está lejos. Pero claro como el día, lo siento.

_“¿Seto?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de jilnachtaugen:
> 
> Atem es un coleccionista de personas, Kaiba miente y Pegasus sabe más de lo que dice. Bien lío que tenemos aquí ... y estoy empezando. 
> 
> * Inserte la risa malvada


	9. Lecciones sobre el mar

La sensación extraña no me abandona. Es casi físico, tirando de mí hacia el mar abierto en dirección a Kingtown. El viento en mi cara me seca los ojos, pero me niego a parpadear por temor a perder algo. ¿Quién es? ¿Quién me llama?

-Oi!- De repente una mano toca mi hombro, me sobresalto -¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Se te aflojo un tornillo o algo así?-

Joey, con Jaden a su lado, me miran como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Todo lo que he hecho es inclinarme un poco. Me enderezo y luego me doy cuenta de que tengo una rodilla en el borde. Me levanto retrocediendo unos pasos. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Cualquiera que me vea pensaría que estoy tratando de saltar.

-Sé que quieres escapar pero estábamos en medio del océano ¿Estabas pensando volver nadando o qué? Eso es más suicida que desesperación-

No respondo y miro hacia atrás en la misma dirección. Todavía no hay ningún barco a la vista. No estoy loca. Sé que sentí algo. Todavía lo siento. Seto nos está buscando. Estoy segura de ello. No sé cómo, pero lo sé. Me he equivocado antes. Pero todavía puedo oír el mar y está de mi lado.

-Oi, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Jaden, agitando una mano delante de mi cara. -Ya estás espaciada como un pez borracho-

-Estoy bien- Tener al pirata preocupado por mi condición se siente extraño. Vamos Yugi. Ahora no es el momento de bajar la guardia. -Pensé que había visto algo-

-¿Cómo qué, un barco de rescate, eh?- Se burla el chico de una mano. -Mejor quítatelo de la mente, señorita. No hay nadie que sea capaz de atraparnos-

Una imagen de la entrada de la cueva desmoronada pasa por mi mente. Me muerdo el labio para evitar que los pensamientos pesimistas invadan mi mente. Tengo que mantenerme en pie. Seto nos está buscando y nos va a encontrar. Se ha salido de situaciones feas antes. Esto... es lo peor que cualquiera de nosotros podría haber imaginado. Pero solo tengo una misión. Sobrevivir y proteger a Moki hasta que Seto nos encuentre. Para eso, necesito que bajen la guardia.

-Solo... terminaré de coser la vela- les digo, pero cuando doy un paso, alguien llama a los dos piratas.

-Oi! Joey, Jaden!-

Un grupo de cinco piratas, la mayoría de los cuales no reconozco, cruzan la cubierta principal y se dirigen hacia nosotros. Algunos de ellos llevan espadas de madera para prácticar. No sé por qué me sorprende. Después de todo, toda buena tripulación debe tener una cantidad decente de espadachines y combatientes, incluso un pirata. El hecho de que practiquen parece lógico. El líder del grupo, un hombre con una bufanda blanca y un diente perdido, se nos acerca.

-Los dos no se ven tan ocupados. Vengan a practicar con nosotros, holgazanes-

-No puedo hacerlo, Neal- responde el primer oficial. -Tengo que vigilar a la muchacha-

-¿Se necesita dos para vigilarla? Tomen turnos-

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Bakura?- pregunta Jaden. –El es superado solo por el capitán-

-Ya lo hice. Nos mandó al infierno antes de irse a dormir-

-No puedo culpar al hombre. No ha dormido en días. Me sorprende que todavía estés pateando después de molestarlo-

Se ríen, pero por alguna razón siento que no es algo para divertirse. Entre el capitán y el intendente, no estoy segura de cuál es el más aterrador. No puedo entender lo primero y lo último parece que nos mataría sin pensarlo dos veces si no fuera por sus órdenes.

-Honestamente, ayuden a un par de camaradas fuera. El capitán tendrá nuestra piel si no los alcanzamos. Los dos son los únicos luchadores decentes disponibles-

La afirmación no me sorprendió al hablar de Joey. Parece fuerte y confiado, pero Jaden... El chico es escuálido y bueno, solo tiene una mano.

-Sabes que no voy a ser de mucha ayuda- dice Joey, en serio esta vez -Las espadas no son lo mío-

¿Es sólo un pistolero? ¿O tal vez especializado en otros tipos de armamento? Los guardias privados de Seto usan todas las mismas armas, pero supongo que los piratas solo usarían aquellas con lo que se sienten más cómodos.

-Maldición. ¿Qué te parece, Jay?-

-No quiero. Es hora de la siesta para mí, lo siento amigos- se disculpa Jaden con una amplia sonrisa. -Pero oye, aquí tienes una idea. ¿Por qué no te la llevas?-

Un silencio aturdido golpeo a todo el grupo, incluyéndome a mí. Él no solo sugirió que yo me valla con ellos, ¿verdad?. El llamado Neal finalmente deja escapar una risa desenfrenada.

-Ye jokster, ye!- dice, palmadeando la espalda del chico. -¡Eres el peor de nosotros, Jay! ¡Tirándola incluso a los lobos de esa manera!-

Debo estar de acuerdo con el pirata. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? Bueno, él es apenas mayor que Mokuba, no debe estar pensando. Aun así, la posición en la que me ha puesto es bastante incómoda. Antes, solo miraban mi cabello mientras intentaba esconderme detrás de Joey, maldiciendo al capitán por llevarse mi pañuelo de la cabeza. Ahora, todos los ojos están puestos en mí, mirándome descaradamente.

-¡Mírala!- Exclama uno. -Lassy está tan aturdida que perdió la lengua-

-No cuentes tus pollos todavía, Neal- dice Jaden, muy serio -Ella se enfrentó en duelo con el capitán. ¿No es así, señor Wheeler? Todos conocemos al capitán. El hombre es un demonio con una espada. Si él la hirió de esa manera, ¿no significa que ella también sea muy hábil con una espada?-

No tengo ni idea de lo que están hablando. ¿Por qué me ofreció a pelear cuando uno de mis brazos es claramente inútil? ¿Y por qué mi lesión diría algo sobre lo buena que soy? Pero su explicación parece haber llamado la atención de los otros piratas.

-¿Es cierto, primer oficial?- pregunta uno.

-Sé que ella peleó con el capitán- confirma Joey. -Pero no te hagas ilusiones, camaradas. Nadie hace nada con ella a menos que el hombre mismo lo diga-

-Bien, ahora tengo mucha curiosidad- dice Neal, deteniéndose más cerca de mí. -¿Así que es verdad? ¿Puedes manejar una espada, señorita?-

Hay la atención no deseada. Miro hacia otro lado y no respondo. Complacerlos podría ayudar a poner sus sospechas de mí a dormir, pero no puedo jugar amistosamente con ladrones asesinos. ¿Quién sabe a cuántas personas han matado? ¿Cuántos más morirán por su codicia?

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeña muchacha?- dice Neal, bajando su cabeza a la mía -No vamos a morder-

Parece que no quieren dejarme en paz mientras que todo lo que quiero es lo mínimo de interacción con ellos. Dudo que pueda obtener cualquier cosa de información de este grupo. Aparte de Joey, no parecen tener ningún rango en particular. Si solo son ABs, entonces no tendrán nada valioso que decirme.

-No estoy interesada en pelear contigo- digo, rezando para que mi voz no chille -Tengo trabajo que terminar y ya estoy lesionada-

-Bueno, ¿qué tal eso, compañeros?- Él responde aparentemente muy feliz de haber recibido una respuesta mía -Un discurso completo. ¿Entonces realmente puedes sostener una espada?-

-Si puedo-

-¡Quiero ver eso!-

-¿Estás sordo?- dice Joey, rodando los ojos -Dije que no puedes. No sin el permiso del capitán-

-Lo permitiré-

Toda la atención se desplaza hacia el capitán que se acerca. Reflexivamente, cada uno de mis músculos se tensa. Solo la cara que el está haciendo me dice que esto será otra cosa solo para su diversión. ¿Este hombre no tiene nada mejor que hacer que atormentarme? Uno pensaría que comandar una nave entera lo tendría un poco más ocupado que esto.

-Mm, ¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea, capitán?- pregunta Joey perplejo. -Ella todavía está herida-

-Tiene un brazo izquierdo y es ambidiestra como un as. Dudo que un poco de esgrima sea lo que derribará a esta dama. Yo lo sé-

¿Saber qué? Apenas lo rozé y él me está vendiendo a sus hombres como una veterana con habilidades inigualables. Él sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él desde el principio. Tanto para su colección; ¡el me va a matar!

-Está bien, compañeros!- exclama Neal, demasiado excitado. -Ponte en línea, llamo a la primera ronda-

-E-Espera un minuto. No estoy de acuerdo con esto- le digo. -Además, para mí no hay nada más que el riesgo de que me vuelvan a lastimar-

Él se ríe de mí -¿Negociar para obtener lo que quieres y cambiar las cosas a tu favor? Qué codiciosa. Solo estás demostrando mi punto de vista, amor. Eres mucho más adecuada para un pirata que para un señor-

-Creo que mi codicia es bastante razonable teniendo en cuenta mi situación- le respondo -No quiero escuchar eso de un hombre que roba para ganarse la vida-

Me arrepentí de mis palabras en el momento en que salieron de mi boca. El silencio volvió a caer, y en lo único en lo que puedo concentrarme es en la mirada oscura del capitán. Su sonrisa no se desvanece ni un poco y me recuerda lo aterrador que es. Pienso en Moki. Parece que al ser acorralada en una esquina también me hace hablar mucho. Finalmente, se acerca a mí y solo me doy cuenta de que retrocedí cuando mi espalda golpea el borde de la nave. Se detiene a un paso y se inclina más cerca.

-Lo que encuentro absolutamente atractivo de ti es lo fácil que te olvidas de que tu conformidad no es un factor. ¿Qué pasaría si te ordenara que lucharas? Sabes lo que atraería la desobediencia, ¿verdad?-

El sonido de los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos de repente se vuelve más fuerte. Él tiene todas las cartas y lo sabe. El miedo es como una mano invisible que se acerca lentamente a mi garganta. Lo maldigo. Mordiéndome el labio, miro hacia abajo incapaz de sostener su mirada.

-Buena chica- dijo, y se enderezo -Ya que lo entiendes bien, haré un nuevo trato contigo. Si puedes vencer a tres de mis hombres uno a uno en duelos, te dejaré ver al chico-

Lo sabía; planeaba mantenernos separados. Puedo decir que está siendo deliberadamente vago sobre su oferta. Me dejará verlo sin restricciones o solo por cinco minutos, no lo sé. Él ya está jugando un juego nuevo conmigo y el final es tan misterioso para mí como antes. Y no tengo más remedio que cumplir.

-Y... ¿qué pasa si pierdo?-

-Vuelves a tus agujas y el chico se queda dónde está. A menos que realmente me aburras, entonces tendré que pensar en otras formas para que me entretengas-

Esa frase solo es el último empujón necesario para hacerme rendir por completo. No deseo saber qué hay detrás de su mente.

-Dado que soy la desafiada- digo, recordando nuestro primer trato -¿eso significa que tengo que poner las reglas?-

-Me sorprende que lo hayas recordado-  Él levanta tres dedos. -Eso es correcto, puedes elegir tres-

Echo un vistazo a los piratas a mí alrededor. Las reglas deben darme la ventaja o al menos ponerme al mismo nivel que mi oponente. Para nuestra pelea, dijo que la muerte estaba en voz alta. Estaremos en duelo con espadas de madera, así que eso no es algo de qué preocuparme. Primero lo primero, para igualar las cosas.

-Primero, tu mano libre debe permanecer detrás de la espalda y no ayudarte de ninguna manera durante el duelo- digo. -Segundo, el ganador es el primero en golpear un punto vital-

De esa manera, no solo tengo una oportunidad, sino que el duelo puede ser rápido e indoloro. No di ninguna precisión sobre la fuerza con la que uno tendría que golpear para ganar. Solo pastar me puede dar la victoria. Así es como funciona; dar tres reglas definidas y encontrar lagunas a su alrededor para ganar. Difícil pero muy sinvergüenza digno. Sin embargo, pensar en una tercera regla es más difícil.

 _“Muerte permitida. La primera persona que suelte su espada pierde..._ ” Creo que enumero las reglas de mi primer duelo _. “El primero está en la punta de mi lengua ... ¡Oh, cierto!”_

-En tercer lugar, no se permiten otras armas-

En el momento en que dicto la tercera regla, la sonrisa de Atem se convierte en una sonrisa sin dientes, y tengo la sensación de que he hecho algo terriblemente mal.

-¿Estás segura de ti misma?- pregunta burlonamente.

Aprieto los puños. Poner dudas en mi mente es exactamente lo que está tratando de hacer. No puedo dejar que me afecte siempre así.

-Si-

-Escucharon a la señorita, hombres- les dice a los marineros. -Neal, querías el primera ronda-

Neal toma dos espadas de práctica de otro pirata y me entrega una. Parece legítimamente emocionado de enfrentarse conmigo. Ya sea la posibilidad de pelear contra una mujer o un Shayee, no lo sé. Movimos la parte más grande de la cubierta principal, al pie del mástil principal. Los duelos en la cubierta parecen convertirse en una tendencia. Pesé la espada. Es de buena calidad. Luego, trato de levantar mi brazo herido y retroceder. La menor tensión muscular genera dolor. Tendré que soportarlo.

-Listo cuando estés, muchacha. Intenta hacerlo un poco interesante, ¿verdad?- Él sonríe con exceso de confianza. Pero al contrario del capitán, no puedo sentir nada que respalde esa confianza. -No te preocupes. Seré fácil contigo-

-Entonces vas a perder- respondo, poniendo la mano derecha detrás de mi espalda y saludo.

Risas burlonas viajan a nuestro alrededor. Piensan que es ridículo saludar mientras me da coraje. Me recuerda todo lo que Seto me enseñó. Enfócate Yugi. Tienes rondas para ganar. Me doy cuenta de que Neal es zurdo. Eso significa que pierdo mi ventaja de postura inversa. Pero no importa. Su postura es débil, sus pies demasiado juntos, sus movimientos son predecibles.

-¡Empiecen!- ordena el capitán.

Neal se mueve primero, con el objetivo de golpearme en el área del estómago. Lo veo venir. Dando un paso atrás para ganar tiempo, levanté mi espada y la bajé para desviar su arma hacia el suelo. No le doy tiempo para reaccionar y empujo la punta de mi espada hacia adelante, golpeándolo directamente en el plexo solar. Me mira, congelado en su lugar.

-Yo gano- le digo, retrocediendo.

-Imposible- el responde todavía conmocionado. -Tiene que haber un error. No puedo perder...-

-Si esto fuera una pelea real, estarías muerto, Neal- dice el capitán. -Debería hacer que limpies la cubierta con tu lengua por ignorar la primera regla de combate. Nunca subestimes a tu oponente. Si ni siquiera puedes registrar eso, no vales nada-

El comentario hace al marinero visiblemente sudara. -Disculpe, capitán. No lo v olvidaré de nuevo-

¿Está dando una lección? Me redujeron a una herramienta de aprendizaje, pero no importa. Mientras gane, puedo ver a Moki.

-Tristán- grita Atem -La segunda ronda es tuya-

Ciertamente, el pirata de pelo puntiagudo parece haberse unido a los observadores. Sin embargo, no parece contento con ser llamado. Suspira y se dirige al centro y toma la espada de Neal. Inmediatamente veo la diferencia. Su postura es perfecta, y aunque no está actuando como un pomposo culo, como todos los piratas que he conocido hasta ahora parecen hacer, estoy instantáneamente en guardia.

-Te lo advierto, no me contendre-

No respondo, pero él entiende por mi cara que me tomo esto en serio, aunque quiero terminarlo bastante rápido, si es posible. Atem vuelve a dar la señal y yo hago el primer movimiento. Lo bloquea y se hace a un lado, lo que reflejo en la dirección opuesta. Es más rápido que Neal, reaccionando a cada uno de mis golpes de manera eficiente. Me sorprende lo fácil que se adapta a mi postura zurda, ya que es diestro. No obtengo ninguna ventaja de ello. Sus golpes son puntuales y tienen suficiente fuerza, pero luego lo noto. Hay un patrón repetitivo en su forma. Un golpe hacia la cabeza, uno hacia el pecho y un corte hacia el cuello, siempre en ese orden.

 _"Los patrones son enemigos de cada espadachín"_ dice una vez más la voz de mi maestro de espadas en mi cabeza _"Si tienes un patrón, eres predecible. Si eres predecible, todo lo que tu oponente tiene que hacer es encontrar la apertura en tu patrón y listo"_

Dejé que me empujara hacia atrás, solo defendiendo mis puntos vitales. Una trampa clásica pero eficiente. Ahí va el. Esquivo el golpe en la cabeza, desvío el hacia mi pecho... ¡Aquí viene!. Levanta su espada para "decapitarme". Caigo al suelo y me lanzo hacia adelante en el momento en que la cuchilla pasa sobre mi cabeza, cortando mi cuchilla roma a su lado. Si hubiera sido real, lo habría pasado por el estómago.

-Bien, estoy condenado- el dijo. Por primera vez, veo una verdadera sorpresa en su rostro. -Conocí a alguien que se mantuvo en contra del capitán durante el tiempo ya que tiene que ser bueno, pero lo admito. No pensé que me cogerías desprevenido de esta manera-

Bien, él estuvo allí durante nuestro duelo. Lo olvidé por completo.

-Tu patrón es fácil de ver como un fuego en la noche, Tristán- dice el capitán.  -Afloja el entrenamiento y seré yo quien te guíe-

-Sí señor. Trabajaré en ello-

Respiro. Hasta ahora esto ha ido sin problemas. Uno más y prodre ver a Moki. Aun así, aunque esta pelea fue mucho menos intensa que la del capitán, la tensión en mis músculos todavía me duele la herida.

_“Aguanta, Yugi, vamos. Sólo uno más”_

-Estás en una racha ganadora, amor. Veamos si puedes seguir así-

-¿Te importa si tengo la última ronda?- pregunta una voz ronca y familiar que envía escalofríos por mi columna vertebral.

Los piratas dejan paso al intendente. Parece agotado. Las círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos son tan profundos que dan miedo. Aun así, tiene esa media sonrisa aterradora.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo- dijo el capitán.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero luego me di cuenta de algo. Si duermo ahora, me despertaré en medio de la noche. Lo último que necesito es convertirme en un ave nocturna y dejar a ese estúpido perro callejero a cargo para que arruine todo mientras estoy durmiendo-

-¿Quieres decir eso en mi cara, monstruo albino?- gruñe el primer oficial -Te arrancaré la maldita garganta-

Repítelo, idiota-

-Suficiente-

Una palabra del hombre moreno fue todo lo que necesitó para que ambos se callaran. Increíble. ¿Qué hace que este hombre sea tan aterrador? Con la excepción de Jaden, él es el más bajo de todos. Sin embargo, tiene este aura abrumadora sobre él. ¿De dónde viene? Pero en este momento, la cara de Atem es seria mirando de un lado a otro entre el intendente y a mi un par de veces.

-Puedes tener la última ronda. Pero compórtate bien-

-¿No lo hago siempre?- él se burla de nuevo.

-Bakura-

La voz del capitán es una advertencia clara. Habrá consecuencias si me las cruzas, es lo que dicen esos ojos de rubí. Aunque no están dirigidos a mí, el latido de mi corazón late en mi cabeza como un tambor. Bakura hace una cara irritada.

-Tch. Bien. ¿Cuáles son las reglas?-

-Solo usa la espada de práctica, no uses tu mano libre y ganas si golpeas un punto vital-

Su desagradable sonrisa se ensancha -¿Quieres que ella aprenda, no? Perfecto-

-No me hagas intervenir- advierte nuevamente el hombre moreno.

Esa sonrisa espeluznante de él se apodera de su rostro y el intendente toma la espada de Tristán y me enfrenta. Ahora no puedo ignorarlo. Ese aura asesina. No es como el de Atem. El capitán es como una inmensa presión sobre tu hombro. Este... siento que podría ahogarme solo estando cerca de él. Mentalmente evito el sentimiento lo mejor que puedo y me pongo en guardia. Pero mi cabello todavía se encuentra en la parte posterior de mi cuello.

-Veamos si la pequeña moza realmente vale algo-

Reconozco esa mirada. Me odia. No sé por qué, pero él me desprecia absolutamente. Está en la voz y en sus ojos. Uno esperaría que fuera al revés, pero no. Él es quien me quiere muerta. Los escalofríos me sacuden de nuevo. Esta es la primera vez que no me siento preparara. Mis instintos me están gritando que retroceda. Incluso más que durante mi primer duelo. Es insondable que haya alguien más aterrador que el capitán a bordo de este barco maldito.

_“¿En qué me he metido?”_

Tristan camina hacia Bakura entregándole la espada de práctica y agregando algo sobre la mirada seria antes de unirse a la multitud. Hay un silencio pesado y una tensión que se extiende a todos alrededor. Incluso el capitán ya no sonríe. Es tan silencioso que ni siquiera tiene que gritar.

-Empiecen-

Me preparo para su movimiento, pero él no. Ni siquiera está en guardia y solo está probando la cuchilla roma en su mano. Ni siquiera está tratando de sostenerlo adecuadamente. Finalmente, voltea el arma en su mano, apuntando la punta hacia el suelo como si estuviera sosteniendo un cuchillo.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña cosa?- se burla, finalmente dirigiéndose a mí. -¿No vas a atacar?-

Quiero. ¡Yo debería! No tiene postura, no tiene forma y está sosteniendo su arma como un cuchillo de trinchar. Pero es muy confuso. Si ataco como siempre lo hago, sé que voy a tener una mala sorpresa. Tiene confianza porque tiene las habilidades para respaldarlo, puedo decirlo. Ha peleado con marineros de la marina antes. En otras palabras, puede adivinar cómo lucho más o menos. Y eso significa que soy yo quien tiene que adaptarse a él. Atacar sería una decisión tonta.

-Al menos no eres tan estúpida como pensaba. Bueno, entonces es hora de tu lección, mi señora- dice, inclinándose de manera burlona.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cruza la distancia entre nosotros y ya está sobre mí. Afortunadamente, no tan rápido como Atem. Empujé mi espada hacia su pecho que él evade en los últimos segundos, dejándome una abertura perfecta para su hombro y cuello. Pero justo cuando lo intento, él da un paso demasiado cerca de mí. Él bloquea mi golpe y lo siguiente que sé es que su rodilla choca violentamente con mi estómago. Si tuviera algo de comida allí lo habría devuelto. Sostengo mi estómago jadeando para recuperar el aliento. No esperaba eso.

-Tú... qué... cómo...-

Maldición, ni siquiera puedo decir una palabra.

-Aquí está tu primer error. Limitaste el uso de armas a uno. Nunca hubo reglas sobre el uso del combate. Lo cual nunca debes olvidar cuando tratas con personas como nosotros, media pinta. Segundo...-

Él me lanza la espada hacia atrás y apenas evito el golpe hacia atrás casi cayendo hacia atrás. El latido de mi corazón late ensordecedor en mi oído. No tengo ninguna oportunidad de idear ningún tipo de estrategia, estoy demasiada ocupada tratando de entender su forma poco ortodoxa de pelear. Ni siquiera parece que esté peleando conmigo. Para colmo, es tan ágil como un gato. Salir del camino de cada uno de mis golpes en el último segundo cada vez. Golpeo una y otra vez, nunca tanto como para rozarlo. Doi otro de mis ataques, antes de balancear su espada roma en mi brazo superior derecho.

-¡AAH!-

El grito me desgarra la garganta cuando un dolor horrible me atraviesa el brazo. Es como ser apuñalado de nuevo y que me froten la cuchilla. Siento que la sangre gotea y mancha mi manga y dejo caer mi cuchilla de madera para presionarla. Todo mi brazo tiembla de dolor.

-...Dijiste que no se podía usar tu mano libre, pero nada sobre no atacarla. Idiota. Y tu tercer y peor error, fue descartar la muerte-

No entiendo. La mitad de mi atención está en que mi brazo se manche demasiado rápido, tanto que mi cabeza comienza a girar. ¿Descartando la muerte? Qué significa eso? Levantó su espada de nuevo y ni siquiera tengo tiempo para pensar en evadirla. La empuñadura golpea mi sien. Me encuentro perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo, pero antes de que pueda tocar el suelo, su mano se cierra en mi garganta. Vuelvo a ponerme de pie de inmediato, pero él todavía aprieta el corte de mis vías respiratorias. ¿Qué tan fuerte es él?

-Aquí está la cosa, moza. Cuando no prohíbes la muerte correctamente, o haces una tonta regla de victoria como 'tocar los puntos vitales', nada me impide romper cada hueso de tu cuerpo si me da la gana. Tú eliges las reglas; nadie detendrá esta pelea hasta que uno de nosotros golpee al otro en un lugar vital-

Entiendo ahora. Frente a Atem, tenía miedo de salir lastimada. Pero con él... temo por mi vida. Tragar mi saliva requiere más esfuerzo del que debería y me dan ganas de vomitar. Mi brazo, mi estómago y mi garganta me dolían horriblemente. Pero ellos no importan. No tengo nada en mente aparte de querer seguir con vida. Le arañé el brazo tratando de hacerlo soltar, pero su agarre es de hierro. Me arden los pulmones pero el dolor comienza a adormecerse. Siento lágrimas goteando por mis mejillas.

_“No., no, no. No puedo morir. No quiero morir. Tengo que encontrar a Seto, no puedo dejar a Moki solo. Necesito encontrar mi herencia. No puedo morir. No puedo Dios, por favor. Ahora no. Aún no”_

Mi visión es borrosa, pero puedo decir que ha cerrado la cara. Él está diciendo algo pero no puedo entenderlo. No puedo irme así. Invoco hasta la última gota de mi fuerza en mi mano y meto el dedo en lo que supongo que es su ojo. Lo que sigue es un grito de dolor seguido de maldiciones y la mano alrededor de mi cuello se afloja. Caigo al suelo tosiendo sin control mientras trato de recuperar el aire. Pero es demasiado tarde, el agotamiento es demasiado fuerte. Antes de que la oscuridad me lleve, veo una figura con el pelo de punta y un abrigo largo que viene hacia mí.


	10. Viejo dolor

Algo húmedo y frío fue apoyado contra mi frente, lentamente sacándome de mi oscuridad. Estoy confundida. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estaba dormida? ¿Por qué? Lentamente mi mente se aclara y cuando abro los ojos, recuerdo vagamente. Casi... La palabra ni siquiera quiere formarse en mi mente. No reconozco el techo de madera que estoy mirando. Pero giro la cabeza y una cara familiar aparece en mi campo de visión. Se cambió de ropa y se ató el cabello, no hay duda de que esa larga melena negra. Sobre todo, se ve ileso.

-Moki- exclamo, sentándome en mi cama.

Quise gritar pero mi voz sale como un violín chirriante. Aun así, mi llamada lo hace, dejando caer la tela mojada que sostenía sobre un cuenco lleno de agua. Una sonrisa de alivio pronto borra la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Yugi, estás despierto- el dice.

Tan pronto como el está dentro del alcance, lo abrazo, manteniéndolo cerca. Me duele el brazo pero no me importa. Necesito abrazarlo. Mi memoria todavía está nublada, pero saber que está a salvo es lo único que importa sobre todo. Siento vacilación cuando me devuelve el abrazo. Esto me alarma. Lo dejé ir y lo agarré por los hombros. Sus ojos me evitan, y vuelven a mí varias veces. Mi interior se aprieta. ¿Que pasó? Abre la boca para decir algo, pero lo interrumpo

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?-

-Yugi...- sus ojos todavía me miran.

-¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?- Pregunto, mirando rápidamente la habitación que supongo es la enfermería. -¿Qué te hicieron hacer?-

-¡Yugi!- él exclama.

Me congelo cuando me doy cuenta de lo tenso que está. Me mira otra vez y me señala con el dedo en la misma dirección. Me doy la vuelta y deseo no haberlo hecho. Atem está allí, apoyado contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Se le escapa una risita mientras se endereza.

-Nadie que te vea ahora te confundiría con un niño, te lo aseguro- dijo con esa sonrisa insufrible en su rostro. -Para responder a tu pregunta, el chico ha estado curando a algunos de mis marineros, muy obedientemente. No me ha dado ninguna razón para merecer maltrato. Además, no hay nada más tonto que lastimar a tu propio médico-

El se aleja de la pared para acercarse. Me siento completamente pero me estremezco por la presión que ejerzo sobre mi brazo. Mi manga ha sido completamente cortada y parece que Moki cambió mi pseudo vendaje por lo real esta vez. Aún así, retrocedo hasta donde la cama me lo permite. Eso parece sorprenderle.

-No hay necesidad de la mirada sospechosa. Has hecho lo que te dije, no tengo ninguna razón para impartir castigo a ninguno de los dos-

-¿Entonces no te he aburrido?- Pregunto, negándome a bajar la guardia.

-Todavía no, no lo has hecho-

Así que verme estrangulada hasta quedar inconsciente era el tipo de entretenimiento del que hablaba. Este hombre es un monstruo en más de un sentido. Me estremezco cuando él se acerca y me alcanza. Con un solo dedo, empujó mi barbilla hacia arriba para ver mejor mi cuello. Aguanto la respiración. Parece irritado y después de unos momentos me libera.

-Ese bastardo realmente no sabe cuando detenerse. Un momento más y podría haberte aplastado tu laringe. Eventualmente se desvanecerá- el dice.

Llevo una mano a la garganta para sentirla. La más mínima presión duele. Mokuba toma un pequeño espejo redondo de la mesita de noche y me lo da. En el momento en que veo el moretón casi perfecto en forma de huella de mano, mi mano comienza a temblar y siento náuseas. Incluso tragar duele. Lo sé con certeza ahora. Realmente me habría matado.

El capitán me saca de mi aturdimiento cuando me quita el espejo. Por una vez, no me está mirando con esa sonrisa engreída. La mirada penetrante del alma que me da está enfocada y parece que está asimilando todo. Un escalofrío de incomodidad me atraviesa cuando se sienta al borde de la cama.

-Tu ingenio me impresiona- afirma con admiración -Parece que el Shayee en ti no se ha desvanecido por completo-

-¿Q-qué quieres decir?-

-Sin embargo, por entretenido que fue verte pelear desde afuera, debo admitir que me decepcionas. Luchas como un cadete de la marina en entrenamiento-

Arrugo la frente. Por supuesto que pelearía así. Así es como he sido entrenada. No entiendo a qué se refiere.

-No entiendo-

-Aunque quería ver cómo te manejas contra los espadachines promedio, el propósito de dejarte luchar contra Bakura tiene dos objetivos. El primero fue enseñarte tu primera lección-

¿Lecciones? El intendente ha mencionado algo así mientras me estaba golpeando hasta convertirme en una pulpa ensangrentada. La mayor parte ya ha salido de mi mente, pero hay una que no puedo olvidar.

-Nunca descartes la muerte...- murmuro sin querer.

-Se dice que el dolor es el mejor de los maestros. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con el dicho. Parece haber funcionado-

-¿Por qué quieres que aprenda eso?-

-Como probablemente habrás notado, el duelo es una forma primordial de negociación para nosotros, caballero de la fortuna. Y las reglas deben romperse. Lo sabes, no eres tonta-

Es justo como había pensado inicialmente; El punto real es encontrar lagunas en torno al conjunto de reglas.

-Sin embargo- continúa Atem -bajo el pretexto de que esto era solo un entrenamiento, ignoraste la muerte. Algo que ningún pirata haría, sin importar cuán inocente parezca una confrontación-

Me dio cuenta -Me estás enseñando sobre los duelos porque esperas que pelee de nuevo-

Su sonrisa presumida regresa. -Sabía que eras astuta. Eso me lleva a mi segunda razón; quería ver cuánto de tu herencia te quedaba-

Cuanto más habla, más confundida estoy. No tiene ningún sentido. ¿Qué tiene que ver que yo soy un Shayee y pelear con algo? Abro la boca para preguntar, pero la mirada en sus ojos me detiene. Todavía está sonriendo, pero un aire de tristeza y decepción persiste en sus iris de rubí. Pasa una de sus mano a mi cara otra vez. Solo que esta vez, me lo pasa por la mejilla antes de agarrar el cabello en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

-Solo pensar en cómo tu tutor intentó hacerte uno de ellos es irritante. Dime, ¿cuán insoportable fue? ¿Escuchar la llamada y no poder responder? No importa cuánto te arrepientas ahora, debes haber estado encantada cuando pisaste ese barco mercante-

Mi corazón late dolorosamente ante la pregunta. ¿Cómo sabe él sobre esto? El único que le conté fue a Seto y estoy bastante segura de que lo pensó como una metáfora. Este hombre, este monstruo... Puedo decir que sabe exactamente lo que es. De alguna manera, es alarmante.

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de la llamada?- Pregunto.

La extraña mirada en sus ojos se desvanece y su cara llena de satisfacción se hace cargo. -Sé muchas cosas. Tal vez he conocido a otros antes que tú. O tal vez estuve allí hace doce años-

Puedo decir que es una burla. Lo que significa que es muy probable que sea una mentira también. Pero aún así, mi interior se tensa por el miedo. Es un rumor común que los piratas fueron los responsables de la masacre de Shayee. Estoy segura de que él también lo sabe. La cara que hago lo hace reír.

-Bromeo- dice, retirando su mano. -Aunque soy un pirata, no tuve nada que ver con la desafortunada desaparición de tu pueblo. Las historias y las leyendas viajan rápido en el mar. Veras suficientes lugares y escuchará casi cualquier cosa-

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-Eres una leyenda viviente, amor. Pero por lo que he visto, te han hecho enterrar tu verdadera naturaleza durante todos estos años y reemplazarla con una máscara de falsedades y mentiras. Eso es decepcionante- Le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Mokuba. -Tus tutores son los culpables de esto-

Moki y yo intercambiamos expresiones en blanco. Lo que dice tiene sentido. Siempre he sentido ese algo que estaba siendo criada como si yo fuera. Realmente nunca me senti como en casa. El mar siempre me llamaba. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, salía a nadar, a trepar a los árboles, a escuchar las olas... Y muchas veces tuve que luchar contra la necesidad de nadar lo más lejos que pude para encontrar mi tierra natal, mi lugar de nacimiento. Seto trató de hacerme olvidar y hacerme parte de su mundo. Sin embargo, siempre supe que nunca lo sería.

-En cuanto a lo que quiero de ti, eso es para mí saber. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es lo que te dicen- se levantó y nos miró a los dos. -Por ahora, déjenme ser claro acerca de sus posiciones en mi barco. La regla que establecí todavía se aplica; si uno de ustedes se sale de la línea, el castigo irá al otro. Y no esperen que sea indulgente porque eres un niño y una mujer-

-¿Entonces me vas a usarme para más de tu 'entretenimiento' hasta que estés satisfecho?-

Se ríe de nuevo. -Me estarás entreteniendo, pero no de esa manera, amor. Tengo muchas más cosas en mente para ti y planeo que todas sean un verdadero placer. Al menos para mí-

Me arde la cara cuando la sangre lo atraviesa. ¿Qué acecha en la sádica cabeza de ese demonio? No puede ser nada bueno. Ya me lastimo el brazo y dejó que el intendente casi me matara. Su razonamiento no tiene sentido, ni siquiera entiendo por qué se molestó en explicármelo. En realidad, tenía sentido. La incomprensión es un fuerte factor de miedo, que ha estado tratando de ponernos desde el principio.

-Tu cara no tiene precio, amor. Pagaría oro para ver qué tipo de pensamientos acechan allí-

Si no lo fueron antes, definitivamente lo son ahora. Querido señor, hace tanto calor que siento que la carne se va a derretir de mi cara. Incapaz de soportar su mirada por más tiempo, miro hacia abajo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirnos?-

Sigue un silencio y supe que debería haber estado callada. Bien podría haberle dicho que se perdiera. Empujar mi suerte así es lo peor que podría haber hecho.

-Parece que esa lengua tuya necesita algo de disciplina. Si no lo haces tú misma, con mucho gusto me encargaré de ti. O tal vez debería cortarle la lengua al chico-

Puramente impulsivamente, extiendo mi brazo bueno frente a Moki mientras grito. -¡No! Lo siento-

Su sonrisa permanece, pero nuevamente sus ojos parecen cambiar. Por un momento, podría haber jurado que se habían ablandado. -Supongo que tener al menos esa chispa en tus ojos es algo. Todavía despertaremos tu verdadero ser-

Sus palabras todavía no significaban nada para mí, pero no tengo tiempo para reflexionar sobre ellas.

-Ustedes dos deben quedarse aquí hasta que se les diga lo contrario. Les traeré comida. Les sugiero que descansen antes de esta noche. La necesitarán-

-¿Qué está pasando esta noche?-

-Te presentaré mi colección. Principalmente, te presentaré a ellos-

Con eso se dio la vuelta y regresó a la salida. Pero se detuvo después de abrir la puerta y se giro una vez más.

-Una cosa más; aunque la mayoría de mi equipo no es lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar algo, evite encontrarse solo con Bakura-

No da detalles sobre la advertencia, pero a juzgar por la mirada en sus ojos, fue genuina. Sin agregar nada, se va y espero escuchar el clic del candado desde el otro lado para volver a Mokuba. Él deja escapar un suspiro que ha estado conteniendo desde que desperté. Me miró como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas pero no se nota. Aún así, me rompe el corazón verlo tan aterrorizado. Empujándome a una posición sentada en el borde, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él.

-¿Estás bien?-

Soy consciente de lo extraña que es esta pregunta en nuestra situación. Pero no sé qué más puedo decir. Él tarareó afirmativamente en respuesta. Lo dejé ir y él se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Te hicieron daño?-

Él sacude su cabeza. -Algunos de ellos se burlaron de mí, pero Jaden les dijo que se fueran-

-¿Qué te hicieron hacer?-

-Justo como dijo- explica el niño de doce años. -Vende algunas de sus heridas e hice una infusión de hierbas para otros que estaban enfermos. Muchos de ellos tienen fiebre y pequeñas infecciones, pero ellos no descansan. Luego te trajeron aquí-

Miro su nuevo atuendo. Definitivamente cambia de su elegante uniforme escolar. Realmente se ve como un chico promedio. Pantalones negros, camisa blanca vieja, cabello recogido en una cola de caballo áspera... Al menos le habían permitido que se quedara con los zapatos.

-Jaden me mostró sus suministros médicos. No creerías las cosas que tienen aquí- dice. -Algas turquesas, laconit, heveldice, hojas secas de jedge, jayah-saa ... Nunca he visto tantas hierbas raras en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en la farmacia del doctor Donen-

¿Hierbas raras? Estos piratas definitivamente están apuntando a barcos específicos. Jayah-saa solo se puede encontrar en Asia, por lo que hicieron el viaje o sabían a quién atacar para tenerlo en sus manos. Según Seto, los piratas suelen operar en territorios preseleccionados. Y si están usando las hierbas para sí mismos, entonces saben cuán preciosas son estas cosas. Demasiado educado. Eso es lo que son. Al menos, Atem lo es.

-Yugi- dice después de un largo momento de silencio. -¿Que hacemos ahora?-

No lo sé. No importa lo que intentemos, si nos atrapan, podríamos morir. Lo más seguro es realmente comportarse, hacer lo que se nos dice y esperar a Seto. Aprieto los puños con frustración. No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados sin hacer nada como animales enjaulados. Echo un vistazo a la puerta y bajo la voz para asegurarme de que nadie nos escuche.

-Moki, probablemente nos mantendrán separados tanto como puedan. Si tienes la oportunidad de correr, hazlo-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué hay de ti?-

-No te preocupes por mí. Claramente quiere mantenerme viva por alguna razón. No me matarán-

-Todavía pueden lastimarte-

-Si vuelves a Seto, es un precio barato-

Me mira vacilante. Sin embargo, lo suficientemente rápido, me frunce el ceño y se levanta para mirarme.

-No. No te dejaré sola-

-Moki- le espeté, poniéndome de pie, -esto no es algo para bromear. Lo digo en serio. Si al menos uno de nosotros puede hacerlo...-

-Eres la pupila de la familia Kaiba- interrumpe señalando con un dedo en mi cara. -Eso significa que cuando Seto no está aquí, eres mi responsabilidad. No te dejaré y eso es todo-

Incluso mientras dice eso, con la voz llena de determinación, puedo ver sus piernas temblar. Tal como yo. Un extraño agotamiento me invade y la angustia se apodera de mis entrañas. Es un chico listo, siempre lo he sabido. Él entiende la situación perfectamente. Es casi tan alto como yo ahora. Viejos recuerdos de nosotros dos jugando en el patio de la mansión sin preocuparnos por el mundo inundan mi mente. La idea de que algo le suceda es insoportable. Pero es tan terco como Seto. No importa lo que le diga. Me siento de nuevo y llevo mi mano a mi cuello nuevamente. Se necesita toda mi voluntad para evitar que las lágrimas de mis ojos salgan.

-Hay algo más que tengo que decirte- dice. -Se trata de tu brazo...-

La expresión de preocupación en su rostro me hace fruncir el ceño. -¿Qué es?-

-Estaba sangrando, así que te vendé correctamente esta vez, pero estaba empezando a infectarse. Lo limpié con agua salada y jabón, pero es muy profundo. Puede que no haya funcionado. Si se infecta nuevamente, es posible que necesites... –

-No- lo interrumpí, finalmente entendiendo.

-Pero si empeora, se infectara- insistió. -Sé que dolerá, pero quemarlo eliminará el riesgo de...

-¡Dije que no!- Él salta ante mi repentino grito e inmediatamente lo lamento.   -No llegará a eso. Si lo limpio con regularidad y a fondo, sanará adecuadamente. Solo tengo que estar atenta-

Por primera vez en doce años, es como si las cicatrices de mi espalda me dolieran nuevamente.


	11. Leyendas del mar

Después de intentar, y fracasar, en convencer a Mokuba por tercera vez de dejarme atrás si ve una oportunidad, me rendi. Ambos nos quedamos callados. Iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación informal está fuera de lugar, por decir lo menos. Todavía me duele la garganta pero no tan mal como antes.

Luego, la llave es girada en la cerradura y ambos nos paramos al unísono, levante la guardia. Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando vi entrar a Joey. El primer oficial y Jaden son los únicos que no nos han dado ninguna razón para pensar que nos harían algo a menos que su capitán lo ordenara explícitamente. Lleva dos cuencos de madera de los que sobresalen cucharas de madera.

-Hola ho, ya dos!- el dice, pateando la puerta para cerrarla detrás de él.          -Espero que tengas hambre. Guau...-

El se detiene a unos metros de la cama, mirando mí el cuello. Levanto una mano y toco el moretón feo. Debe ser tan notable como mi cabello. Maldición

-Tiembla madera, el bastardo no fue fácil contigo- Él termina encogiéndose de hombros como el capitán. -Se desvanecerá. De todos modos, ustedes dos coman rápido. El capitán los está esperando en la cubierta principal-

Nos entrega los cuencos humeantes. El contenido tiene un color anaranjado y el fuerte olor a pescado. El olor me llena la nariz y cierro los ojos para olfatearlo. Debo haber comido comidas como esta antes; composiciones de marisco. Puedo oler pescado pero también camarones, mejillones y... un leve aroma salado que no puedo identificar. Pero es familiar. Mi corazón de repente se siente pesado y algo sube a por mi garganta.

-iUg- suelta Moki, alejando su tazón de la cara. -Huele a pescado-

Sé más que nadie sobre su aversión al pescado. A pesar de eso, Seto no le ha dejado ser quisquilloso con su comida. Aunque se queja, nunca deja nada en su plato.

-Se honrado, enano!- declara el primer oficial, con orgullo. -Está aquí, la sopa de pescado de Joey Wheeler es la mejor en todo el Caribe. No hay nada mejor por ahí, todavía-

-Huele delicioso-

No quise dejar salir eso. Me siento de nuevo en la cama y tomo una cucharada de la extraña sopa. La sabrosa carne de pescado se derrite en mi lengua y el aroma salado de antes llena mi nariz desde el interior, complementando perfectamente el pescado y los mejillones.

-Algas secas- le digo.

-¿Pudiste darte cuenta?- dice Joey, claramente contento. -Los dejé secar antes de aplastarlos hasta que se vuelven tan delgados como la arena. El sabor es mucho más sutil, pero combina perfectamente con el pescado y los camarones-

-Eres el primer oficial, ¿no?- pregunta Mokuba, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Por qué estás cocinando?-

El hombre rubio se sienta en el suelo. -No tenemos un cocinero oficial a bordo, así que nos turnamos. Déjame decirte una cosa, deberías sentirte afortunado de que no sea Tristan que cocino. Te pasarías la noche vomitando tripas-

Tomo otra bocanada de la sopa. Hay algo más aquí, pero tiene un sabor aún más sutil que las algas. Supongo que no importa. Sabe bien y triste de alguna manera. Moki hace una mueca, como la suya una vez más, antes de taparse la nariz y tragarla tan rápido como pueda.

-Sé que dije que se apuraran, pero tampoco se ahoguen-

Demasiado tarde. Mi cuenco ya está vacío también. Aun así, lo miro fijamente. La comida fue exquisita, pero ahora que todo se ha ido, mi mente se inunda nuevamente de pensamientos sobre nuestro captor. Joey ha sido el más amable con nosotros. Estoy seguro de que él es el único aquí que podría darme respuestas.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Dispara-

-¿Por qué está tan interesado en mí?-

Puedo ver la expresión de su rostro cambiando de curiosidad a seriedad. Se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza y mira hacia arriba como si buscara sus palabras.

-No podría decírtelo. He estado con él por más tiempo e incluso no entiendo lo que él piensa la mayor parte del tiempo. Una cosa es segura, nunca lo he visto actuar así con nadie más en su colección. Ya eres un caso bastante especial-

Entonces, incluso el primer oficial de confianza no lo sabe. Estupendo. Me sorprende cuán obsesionada estoy en comprender por qué este demonio está interesado en mí. Seto me ha advertido varias veces en el pasado; mi cabello solo llama la atención no deseada. A Atem le gusta mi cabello con seguridad, pero el hecho de que soy un Shayee es lo que realmente le interesa.

-Nuestros planes para los próximos dos meses se han suspendido por ti- continúa el primer oficial mientras se levanta.

-¿Perdón?-

-Pero ya sabes, no soy demasiado brillante. Dejé de intentar meterme en su cabeza hace tiempo. Vamos, es hora de irnos. Solo dejen los cuencos aquí-

 

Hacemos lo que nos dicen y seguimos a Joey. Mokuba agarra a mi mano izquierda y yo la aprieto, tratando de tranquilizarme. Atem dijo que nos estaba presentando su colección. Joey lo ha confirmado; Es una colección de personas. Imágenes de personas con deformidades extrañas y encadenadas aparecen en mi mente. No lo dejaría pasar. Esperar lo peor es realmente lo mejor que puedo hacer.

 

Seguimos a Joey a la escalera de madera. Cuando comenzamos a subir un sonido agudo pero suave llega a nuestros oídos. Tan suave que por un momento, creo que es el sonido de un viento aullante. Pero pronto, me doy cuenta de que hay una melodía. Una melodía lenta y fascinante. Suena un poco como la flauta y, sin embargo, no se parece en nada. Es muy suave Demasiado dulce. Como las olas rompiendo lentamente en la costa de Domino.

-Oi, Yugi- La voz de Joey me saca de mi aturdimiento y me doy cuenta de que he dejado de caminar -Sal de las nubes y muévete-

Aceleré el paso y lo alcancé, tirando de Moki detrás de mí. Pero el sonido sigue ahí. De hecho, se está volviendo más claro a medida que avanzamos. Además de eso, es tranquilo. ¿Cómo puede estar tranquilo? Se podría pensar en este momento, si el barco está anclado, los piratas comerían y estarían ruidosos. Pero no, solo hay tranquilidad. Finalmente, llegamos a la cubierta principal. El sol está casi completamente puesto y las linternas de vidrio que cuelgan de los mástiles iluminan la cubierta.

 _"Parece que toda la tripulación está aquí"_ creo mirando a los muchos grupos de hombres reunidos alrededor de la cubierta.

 

Como pensaba, el Milenio está anclado cerca de un conjunto de islas muy pequeñas. Ni un alma viviría aquí. Nadie a quien pedir ayuda ¿Que tan lejos estamos? ¿De qué dirección venimos? Pienso en Seto. Qué preocupado debe estar buscándome. ¿Ya se enteró de que Mokuba también está desaparecido? Me invade una ola de vergüenza y siento que mis mejillas se sonrojan.

 

 _“Sobreviviré. Lo prometo. Sobreviviré y protegeré a Moki pase lo que pase”_ rezo en silencio.

 

El extraño sonido se reanuda repentinamente, lavando mis pensamientos, empujando con fuerza mi mente a un estado tranquilo. Ser forzado a calmarse es lo más indescriptible que he sentido. Espero que los piratas comiencen a mirar y se preparen para ignorarlos. Pero todos sus ojos están enfocados hacia el mismo punto.

Nos acercamos y el palo mayor, se mueve fuera de mi campo de visión. Joey se detiene al lado y lo imitamos. Atem está sentado en un barril contra el borde del barco, sosteniendo una pequeña flauta de color oscuro en sus labios. Increíble. Con ese pequeño instrumento, tiene a todos los presentes aquí bajo un hechizo. Incluyéndome a mí e incluso a Joey y Moki. El agarre más joven de los Kaiba en mi mano se afloja por completo hasta que solo soy uno que aguanta. Yo se porque. La melodía es hermosa. Más bello que el sonido de las olas. Más bella que la canción de las ballenas. Y eso es aterrador. Siento que me deslizo mientras empuja con fuerza mi guardia. Siento que mis hombros y músculos se relajan. Comencé a mecerme de un lado a otro, como si intentara dormirme. Aquí no. ¡Ahora no! ¡No rodeada de piratas y, especialmente, no en su presencia! Pero aun así, la canción sigue empujando, empujando y empujando... hasta que se vuelve insoportable.

-¡Detente!-

El sonido se detiene de inmediato. Atem saca el instrumento de su boca y se vuelve hacia mí justo cuando la tensión se apodera de mí nuevamente. No es cómodo pero está bien. Parece que he sacado a todos de su trance. Murmullos de irritación circulan alrededor.

-Estás realmente llena de sorpresas, amor- dice el capitán después de unos momentos. -Ni siquiera estás dispuesta a bajar la guardia ni por un instante, ¿verdad?-

-Manera de estropear la atmósfera, media pinta-

Casi salto de mi piel y me doy la vuelta. Apoyado en el mástil justo a nuestro lado está el intendente, sosteniendo una botella de ron. Pero su irritación se cubre rápidamente con una sonrisa ante mi reacción. Sus ojos caen a mi garganta.

-Detente, Bakura- gruñe Joey -Ya te divertiste mucho-

-¿Cuál es el problema, Wheeler? ¿Celoso? Puedo hacer uno para ti también si quieres. Te vendría mejor que a ella, perro sarnoso-

-Cuida tu lenguaje. Este perro callejero muerde-

-Cálmensen muchachos-

Esas dos palabras del capitán fueron lo único que se necesito para hacer que los dos hombres retrocedieran. También sentí la mirada asesina que pasaba a mi lado y enviaba escalofríos por mi columna vertebral. Bakura y Joey no agregaron nada, pero intercambiaron una mirada furiosa final antes de separarse.

-Ven aquí, amor- grito el capitán.

No estoy segura de cómo me siento al cambiar al intendente por el capitán, pero no es que tenga otra opción. Le doy un último apretón a la mano de Mokuba antes de soltarme para unirme al hombre moreno. Se ve demasiado satisfecho, obtengo lo mismo para mi gusto.

-Tengo un nombre, lo sabes- murmuré.

-Hablando de eso, ¿cuál es?-

Ahora solo está jugando conmigo -Ya te lo di-

-Lo que me diste fue medio nombre, amor-

Oh. Cierto. Había mentido cuando él no sabía que era un Shayee. En este punto, no veo el daño en ocultárselo o mantenerlo al respondiendo sus preguntas.

-Mutou. Yugi Mutuo-

-Mutou...- murmura, probando la palabra.

El parece perdido en la contemplación profunda por un momento. El silencio y los murmullos son incómodos, así que trato de encontrar algo en qué concentrarme.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto, señalando el instrumento en su mano.

-¿Esto? Eso es un amayuta. Este tipo de flauta está hecha de un árbol llamado amayki, conocido por su madera negra. Solo crece en una pequeña isla en la costa oriental de Filipinas. Se dice que convoca a los espíritus del sueño sobre aquellos que escuchan su sonido y apaciguan a las almas atormentadas-

-¿Crees en ese tipo de leyendas?-

Él deja escapar un bufido divertido. -Tú misma eres una leyenda, amor. Tu existencia es conocida en todo el Caribe, pero en lo que respecta al resto del mundo, sigues siendo un misterio y un posible rumor que se desvanece. ¿Crees en el destino?-

Por supuesto que no. Creer en el destino sería admitir que mi gente necesitaba morir. La única razón por la que desaparecieron fue para satisfacer la avaricia de los hombres. La codicia de la gente como ellos.

-No-

-Lo hago. ¿De qué otra forma explicar que el destino te ha presentado, los restos del Shayee, para mí, un cazador de leyendas?-

Con eso, guarda la flauta dentro de su abrigo rojo antes de pararse y mirarme por completo. No tengo tiempo para preguntarle qué quiere decir con eso. Se lleva los dedos a la boca y silba para llamar la atención de la tripulación. Una vez más me sorprende lo jóvenes que son la mayoría de ellos. Jaden es, con mucho, el más joven, sin incluir a Mokuba, pero los mayores no parece tener más de treinta años. Sigo encontrando eso extraño.

-Para aquellos de ustedes que no han prestado atención, esta es la última incorporación a la colección- declaro, designándome.

Me siento como un animal raro siendo subastado. ¿Cuál es el punto de presentarme así? El capitán se inclina ante mí de manera burlona.

-Señorita Yugi Mutou, conozca mi colección- dice, extendiendo una mano hacia el resto de la tripulación.

Miro a los grupos de hombres uno por uno todo el tiempo mientras proceso sus palabras. ¿La colección es la tripulación? ¿Qué significa eso? Joey y Jaden dijeron algo sobre él coleccionando a callejeros. ¿Qué significaba eso para ella? ¿La quería como miembro de la tripulación?

-No entiendo- le digo.

-Todos y cada uno de mis hombres son alguien que he coleccionado mientras cazaba. Al igual que tú, amor. Y al igual que tú, cada uno de ellos es... único por decir lo menos-

Los miro de nuevo. Ninguno de ellos tiene características físicas llamativas, aparte de ciertas cicatrices. Se ven ordinarios. Bueno, ordinario para los piratas. ¿Era eso lo que él llamaba leyendas? Pero Jaden y Joey los llamaron callejeros antes...

-Tu confusión es comprensible- admite Atem. -Supongo que mostrarte es el camino más rápido. ¿Alguna vez una dama protegida como tú ha oído hablar de leyendas de hombres lobo?-

-Leí sobre ellos en los libros de mitología-

Si había algo más que suficiente en la mansión Kaiba, era horas de leer. No es que me esté quejando. Utilicé estas horas para investigar el Shayee y terminé investigando múltiples mitos y leyendas.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería conocer a uno?-

¿Piensa que soy un niña? Sé que tengo el tamaño de una, pero este tipo de actitud me molesta. Y preferiría ser apuñalada nuevamente en lugar de admitir que ese tipo de pensamiento a menudo se me ocurria. Tenía que hacerlo, considerando que quería reconstruir mi memoria de mi gente perdida y legendaria. Darle el gusto no me ayudaría de ninguna manera.

-Son solo historias. No tiene sentido soñar con lo imposible- digo citando a Seto y maldiciéndome por ello al mismo tiempo.

Su sonrisa no se desvanece, pero sus ojos parecen suavizarse de nuevo. Todavía no puedo entender lo que eso significa. –Joey- grita.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Sabes que ella podría desmayarse-

-Hazlo-

El primer oficial suspira, murmurando algo sobre haberlo advertido. Se acerca pero se detiene a una buena distancia de nosotros. Me lanza una mirada triste.

-Intenta no perderte, ¿sí Yug?-

Joey respira antes de mostrar los dientes como si sonriera. Pero no es una sonrisa. Su cara parece... No. No parece. ES cada vez más largo. El suave color marrón de sus ojos de repente se ilumina como un fuego en la noche, volviéndose amarillo brillante. Su cabello parece crecer más y la parte superior de sus orejas comienza a apuntar. Y antes de darme cuenta, sus dientes se han convertido en colmillos, afilados como un cuchillo.

Lo miro con absoluta incredulidad. Hay un hombre con cabeza de lobo a pocos metros de mí. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que he dejado de respirar y todo lo que puedo hacer es balbucear.

-Cómo... qué son... ¿dónde ...-

-Joey es un hombre lobo de los Apalaches- dice la voz de Atem detrás de mí.   -¿Creías que los Shayee eran la única existencia extraña en este mundo?-

No le respondo. Estoy demasiada ocupada mirando y Mokuba parece tan paralizado como yo. Joey luego sacude la cabeza, que en cuestión de segundos vuelve a la normalidad. ¿Acabo de soñar eso?

-Apóyate para no desmayarte- dice alegre el primer oficial -Tristán se enojó la primera vez-

-¡Oye!- protesta Tristán mientras los piratas alrededor se ríen. -¡Fue tu cambio completo, y me saltaste!-

-Sí claro. Solo estabas asustado, gallina-

-Increíble- dije -Eso es increíble-

La cara que hace me habría hecho estallar en carcajadas si no estuviera en estado de shock, preguntándome si lo que acabo de presenciar era real. El hombre rubio parece tan impresionado por mi reacción como yo estoy aturdida.

-El Capitán tenía razón. Tienes agallas- me felicito, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando la espalda contra el borde. -Yar eres la segunda persona que no se desmaya o se asuste cuando me ve-

Luego me vuelvo hacia el resto de la tripulación, mis ojos van de un pirata a otro.

-Todos ustedes...-

-No. Lamentablemente, Joey y tú son las únicas... piezas inhumanas de mi colección- explica Atem. -El resto de ellos son muy talentosos a su manera, pero siguen siendo parte de la raza humana-

¿Inhumana? Siempre me consideré diferente a todos los que me rodeaban, pero nunca se me ocurrió pensar en mí misma como algo más que humana. ¿Había tal cosa como los inhumanos? Ridículo. Y sin embargo, acabo de ver uno. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que yo fuera algo así?

-Suficiente sobre esto- dice el capitán agarrando mi mano y acercándome       -Tendrás mucho tiempo para aprender de nosotros. En este momento, es hora de que nos cuentes una historia, amor-

¿Entonces ni siquiera tengo un momento para digerir todo esto? Él guía mi mano y entiendo que quiere que me siente en el barril, lo cual hago a regañadientes.

-¿Historia? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué historia?-

-Tu historia. Eres una rareza, Yugi Mutou la Shayee. Tengo mucha curiosidad por ti y también mi tripulación. Así que hacemos preguntas y tú respondes. Así de simple-

Los grupos de hombres están inusualmente callados y todos miran en mi dirección como si esperaran algo. Esto es raro. He sido testigo de muchas cosas extrañas sobre esta banda particular de piratas. Su conocimiento, la forma en que actúan, hablan... No se parece en nada a lo que Seto me enseñó. Aun así, no estoy dispuesta a consentirme y dejarme tomar por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?- Pregunto, aun evitando sus ojos. -No soy parte de tu tripulación y nunca lo seré-

-No te adelantes. Sigues siendo mi prisionera y si tengo ganas, podría deshacerme de ti fácilmente-

-Y lo harás si te aburro, ¿correcto? Entonces deberías tirarme por la borda ahora- le espeté, incapaz de mantener la calma. -Porque de cualquier manera te vas a decepcionar-

-¿Oh? ¿Y por qué es eso?-

-Porque no recuerdo nada. Tenía 4 años cuando sucedió. Mis recuerdos de esa noche están nublados a lo sumo y cualquier cosa antes de eso se ha ido. No entiendo lo que quieres de mí, pero no hay nada interesante que pueda darte-

No parece en absoluto sorprendido por mi repentina declaración. Por el contrario, parece que lo estaba anticipando. Su mano encuentra su camino hacia mi mejilla y su pulgar traza debajo de mi ojo, como si limpiara una lágrima invisible. La gentileza me asusta y no me atrevo a moverme.

-Estás equivocada, amor- Me suelta la cara y presiona un dedo sobre mi pecho. -Hay algo acechando aquí, y lo sacaré, de una forma u otra-

No sé qué responder a eso. Quita la mano y habla más alto para que todos puedan escuchar.

-Hablemos del elefante en la cubierta- dice cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. -Dices que tus recuerdos de esa noche son vagos, pero están aquí ¿Qué recuerdas?-

Esa pregunta es fácil y, sin embargo, sacar la respuesta de mi boca requiere esfuerzo. -Fuego. Todo ardiendo. Y gritos-

Una imagen de mi casa en llamas aparece en mi mente, y sacudo la cabeza para expulsarla. Una vez más, las cicatrices en mi espalda me duelen y la piel de gallina invade toda mi piel.

-¡Tengo una pregunta!-

Miro hacia el palo mayor. Jaden está colgado boca abajo del yarda más bajo, dejando que sus manos... mano y brazos se balanceen de un lado a otro.

-Dijiste que tenías cuatro años entonces, ¿sí?- él confirma. -¿Cómo podría una niña sobrevivir algo así? ¿Te escondiste?-

-Mi hermano le salvó la vida- dice Mokuba con orgullo.

Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia que inmediatamente capta y se muerde el labio. Por supuesto, eso no evita que el capitán se interese. Sus ojos se estrechan y un aire de seriedad se apodera de su rostro. Esto no puede ser bueno.

-¿Entonces no solo tu hermano la acogió sino que también le salvó la vida?- pregunta dirigiéndose directamente al Kaiba más joven. -Interesante. ¿Cómo sucedió eso?-

La cara de Moki de repente se palidece y me mira en busca de apoyo. Yo respondo en su lugar. -Su familia pasaba un tiempo en una ciudad portuaria cercana, no muy lejos. Vio el fuego desde lejos y vino a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo único que recuerdo es que me llevó a un lugar seguro-

Eso y el dolor. Sobre todo el dolor.

-También tengo una pregunta- dice una voz profunda con acento de las colonias australianas, creo.

Jack, el hombre gigante y piloto de la tripulación del Milenio, fue quien habló. No soy la única sorprendida por ese hecho. También está sosteniendo una botella y se sienta en el borde del barco frente a nosotros.

-Se rumorea que los Shayee saben nadar en el momento en que nacen. ¿Es eso cierto?-

Pregunta capciosa. Sabía nadar cuando el barón anterior me acogió, pero alguien podría haberme enseñado. Pero siento que eso es cierto.

-Creo que sí- respondo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puede aguantar la respiración?- pregunta otro.

Encontrar el tiempo para salir y nadar ya era un desafío, ya que Seto se mantuvo firme en mantenerme encerrada. Mi tiempo siempre fue limitado y nunca he tratado de averiguar cuánto tiempo podría permanecer bajo el agua. Pero lógicamente hablando, todavía tengo que contener la respiración para sumergirme más profundamente y no creo que mis pulmones sean más grandes que los de una persona normal.

-Igual que cualquiera, supongo-

Honestamente, esto se parece más a enseñar a un grupo de niños que a un interrogatorio. Su curiosidad parece genuina y eso no me tranquiliza. Pero explicaría su inteligencia. Quizás Atem solo acogió a personas "dotadas" como las llama. Según Seto, muy pocos piratas han recibido educación básica y la mayoría de ellos son analfabetos.

_“Piratas inteligentes. La verdadera pesadilla de la marina, el diría”_

La verdadera pregunta es, si todos ellos son inteligentes o tienen algún tipo de habilidad notable, ¿por qué están robando y matando para ganarse la vida? Eso es lo que me desconcierta. Porque Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, respondo una pregunta ridícula tras otra. ¿Mi cabello cambia de color bajo el agua? ¿Puedo hablar con peces? ¿Los mechones de mi cabello traen buena suerte? Para todos los cuales la respuesta es por supuesto que no. La atmósfera no es solo amenazante... incómoda. Nada lo suficientemente suave como para bajar la guardia. Parece divertir mucho a Atem que me irrita.

-¿Tus uñas son realmente escamas?- pregunta otro a quien reconozco como Neal.

-No. Son uñas-  Sacudo la cabeza hacia ellos. -¿Se escuchan ustedes mismos?-

-No te pongas nerviosa, Yug- dice Joey, con las manos detrás de la cabeza.     -Solo tenemos curiosidad, eso es todo. Confía en mí, pasé por lo mismo-

-No se sabe mucho de los Shayee- Atem toma una botella de un grupo cercano y toma un sorbo. -Creo que encontrará esta curiosidad bastante natural. Incluso si todo lo que tenemos que responder es apenas un resto de los poderosos primeros maestros del mar-

-¿Lo siento?-

-Tú misma lo dijiste, amor. Tus recuerdos faltan y tu propio conocimiento de ti misma es mínimo. Es como si solo fueras el cascarón vacío de quien debes ser. No tienes la culpa de eso. Ellos lo son- agrega mirando a Mokuba nuevamente.

Ese comentario hace que mis manos se curven en puños. ¿Quién se cree que es? Le debo todo, incluida mi vida a Seto y su familia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque me criaron?-

-Te criaron para que seas una de ellos. Es una ofensa que incluso el diablo no perdonaría-

-Me salvaron- insisto.

-Trataron de ahogar al verdadero tú para convertirte en un títere de la alta sociedad para sus propios deseos egoístas- Su sonrisa se ha ido. -Sentiste la llamada. Sabes que nunca perteneciste a ellos. Sin embargo, te mantuvieron alejada del mar durante doce años-

Sus palabras se hunden y mis cuerdas vocales se paralizan al instante. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo me lee como un libro abierto y sabe las palabras exactas para decírmelas? ¿Quién es él?

-Estás perdida en más de un sentido, Yugi Mutou. No te preocupes. Esta es la razón exacta por la que te traje aquí. Despertaré al verdadero Shayee en ti. Si tu tutor nos alcanza, lo haré. Asegúrate de que su pequeña alteza protegida vea bien su crimen y lo pague-

-¡CIERRA TU BOCA SUCIA!-

Quería gritar eso, pero esas palabras no salieron de mi boca. Los dientes y puños de Mokuba están apretados. Cada centímetro de él tiembla y lágrimas de rabia fluyen sin cesar por sus mejillas. Todo rastro de miedo se ha desvanecido, aplastado por todo ese odio acumulado en su ardiente iris.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No sabes nada de mi hermano! No tienes idea de lo que ha pasado y lo que tuvo que hacer para llegar a donde está ahora. Gano todo lo que obtuvo sin la ayuda de nadie. Nunca elige la manera fácil de hacer las cosas y no se detiene hasta que todo esté bien. Mi hermano es más hombre que todos ustedes combinados. Ni siquiera eres digno de lamer sus botas. ¿Cómo te atreves a despreciarlo, escoria pirata!?!-

Mi interior se tensa tanto que casi se me detiene la respiración. Nuevas gotas de sudor aparecen en mi frente cada vez que sus palabras cruzan la línea. Cada palabra que quería decir en el momento en que Atem comenzó a hablar mal de Seto. Y cada palabra que podría hacernos matar.

-Mokuba, para...- digo, para advertirle

-¡¿Por qué dejas que digan lo que quieran?!- me grita esta vez

Él resopla pero no se le escapan sollozos. Me está mirando con ira, incomprensión y tristeza. Sostener mi lengua es como traicionar a Seto y todo lo que ha hecho por mí a sus ojos. Algo doloroso me pellizca el corazón. Pero no puedo decir nada. Demasiados ojos y oídos malévolos están sobre nosotros.

De repente, un lento aplauso rompe el silencio tenso. El intendente, que parece haber vaciado su botella, mira a Atem con ojos inyectados en sangre llenos de desprecio.

-Entonces, ¿para esto se detuvo el plan? Una leyenda a medias y un mocoso llorón. En serio, comenzaré a pensar que te has vuelto loco, capitán- Se aleja del palo mayor y se vuelve hacia el resto de la tripulación. -Míralos a todos. Descansando como idiotas solo por una pequeña victoria. ¡Arreglen su mierda! Esto es solo el comienzo. Al menos se suponía que era, ¿no era así capitán?-

-Bakura- advierte Joey poniéndose de pie. -Cuida tu lenguaje-

-¿O qué, perro callejero? ¿Seré sancionado? ¿Cómo un soldado de la armada indisciplinado por falta de respeto?- Su risa cruda y desenfrenada llena la cubierta.

Se detiene tan rápido como comenzó y ha vuelto a mirar a su capitán con dagas.

-¡Hemos estado planeando esto por dos años! ¿Dos, enteros, jodidos años, reuniendo a este maldito equipo por una sola razón, y lo estás deteniendo por una tonta? Abre tus malditos ojos, Atem. Estás perdiendo gracias a ella. ¿A quién le importa una rata por ella y su raza del diablo? No tiene nada que ver con esto-

¿Plan? ¿Detener? Carrera del diablo? No puedo seguir. Su ira está tan dirigida hacia mí como hacia el capitán. Atem, por otro lado, no ha pestañado desde que Bakura comenzó a despotricar. Solo está mirando a su intendente, esperando pacientemente a que termine. Eso solo sirve para irritar al albino.

-¿Olvidaste por qué empezamos esto? ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí y por qué demonios acordamos seguirte?-

-No lo olvidé. Nunca lo olvidaré- responde el capitán, tranquilo como el mar.    -Sucederá de una forma u otra-

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el atraco sangriento?-

-El objetivo sigue siendo el mismo. No lo he olvidado y ciertamente no dejaré que nuestra planificación se desperdicie. Apuesto tanto como todos ustedes a esto. Por ahora, tenemos una carga para transportar y una persona de interés a bordo. Eso es todo. Y necesito tiempo para revisar el plan-

Bakura no lo compra. Él sacude la cabeza y me mira, furioso.

-¡Revisar el plan, mi trasero!- él retrocede, golpeando su botella vacía en el suelo. -Nunca revisas tus planes. Davy Jones, maldita sea, si estás tan obsesionado con ella, solo llévala a tu habitación por la noche y quítatela de la cabeza. O mátala y súbela para que puedas quedarte con ella. Con mucho gusto lo haré por ti si no quieres ensuciarte las manos-

Su respiración es como la de un lobo enojado. La opresión en mi garganta me lo confirma; Ahora sé con certeza que este hombre puede y quiere matarnos.

-Bien, es suficiente. Estás enojado, amigo- dice Joey poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. -Vamos, vamos a llevarte a la cama...-

-Vete a la mierda, Wheeler- gruñe Bakura empujándolo. -No he terminado. ¡Me metí en esto porque hicimos un acuerdo! En este momento, todo lo que veo es que nos das la espalda. Tal vez solo estabas jugando con nosotros. Tal vez sabías que la perra estaría en ese barco ¿O no podrías encontrar una excusa mejor que esa para alegrarte? Si no tuvieras las agallas para aniquilar al barón y su maldita compañía, deberías haber renunciado. ¿Cuál es? un cobarde o un mentiroso?-

Un largo silencio cae nuevamente sobre la cubierta. ¿Aniquilar a la empresa Kaiba? Ese es su objetivo? ¿Esa es la razón de esta extraña banda de piratas? Tragar mi saliva requiere más esfuerzo del que debería.

_"Esta es la peor coincidencia posible"_

La tripulación comienza a murmurar de nuevo, mirando de un lado a otro entre los dos hombres enfrentados. Pero se silencian de inmediato cuando Atem finalmente se cruza de brazos y se acerca a Bakura. Se detiene a un paso. Es una cabeza más baja, pero la intensidad en sus ojos compensa con creces esa brecha. Él habla con la misma voz nivelada que antes.

-Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de horas de sueño que has tenido la semana pasada y el éxito de hoy, voy a fingir que se trata del ron que habla y que no te quitare la piel de la espalda. No habrá una segunda vez- Su voz se eleva para que todos puedan escuchar. -Cuando llegue el momento, pasaré mi espada por el corazón del barón yo mismo. Ese es el juramento que pretendo cumplir-

Cualquier rastro de duda que había en el aire desapareció. Los ojos de la tripulación se llenan de determinación silenciosa. Esa amenaza es real. Los escalofríos que recorren mi columna vertebral son inconfundibles. Es más que odio. Atem... No, toda la tripulación tiene una venganza contra Seto. ¿Por qué?

Bakura resopla con desconfianza –Tch-

Sus ojos caen sobre mí y me congelo. Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, me sonríe. Si puedes llamarlo así. Para mí, parece que está enseñando los dientes.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Crees que es un monstruo que puede conceder deseos, como esa serpiente gigante de tus libros? No entiendo cómo esa enana se metió en tu cabeza. No tiene mucho en el exterior, pero ¿quién sabe? ¿quizás ella realmente valga una buena fo...-

Los puños de Joey golpean el estómago del albino antes de que pueda terminar esa frase. Bakura suelta un gruñido ahogado antes de devolver todo lo que había comido... bueno, bebió hoy. El mal olor hace que Mokuba se cubra la nariz. El intendente no se mueve después de eso. Si Joey no lo sostenía por el cuello, se desmayaría en su propio vómito.

-Eso está mejor- dice el hombre lobo alejándolo de la piscina desagradable.     -Sé cómo es él, pero nunca lo he visto así. ¿Capitán?-

Atem no responde y en su lugar llama al pirata de pelo puntiagudo. -Tristán, llévalo a sus habitaciones y asegúrate de que no haya más botellas allí-

-Sí, capitán- responde tomando el borracho desmayado de Joey.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta el hombre rubio

Bakura puede no haber tenido tiempo de terminar esa oración, pero no es difícil adivinar el final de la misma. La sangre que corrió a mi cara todavía amenaza con quemar la carne. Me sentí desnuda y más vulnerable que nunca. Solo estoy mirando sus pies y ya es demasiado. Cuando veo la bota de Atem da un paso hacia mí y ni siquiera puedo evitar saltar. No se lo pierde y no da otro paso.

-Enciérralos en una celda y quédate con ellos- le ordena a su primer oficial.     -No quiero correr ningún riesgo. Duerme con un ojo abierto-

-Sí, señor. Vamos, ustedes dos-

Agarro a Moki por los hombros y sigo a Joey, sin agregar una palabra y mis ojos aún se clavan en el suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	12. Cuentos guardados junto al mar

_-Dime, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar de algo llamado orichalcum?-_

_-¿Te refieres a ese legendario metal de la mitología griega?-_

_-Sí y no. Entre las muchas leyendas que rodean al Shayee caído, hay uno que dice que vinieron del mar. Supongo que algunos podrían haber pensado que los vinculaban con el imperio caído de Atlantis, la isla hundida-_

_-Eso es ridículo. No hay pruebas de que la Atlántida haya existido-_

_-Hay muchas leyendas en este mundo, querido barón. Las leyendas tienenun poco de verdad. Todo se reduce a cuánto crees. En cualquier caso, eso no es relevante. El punto es que algunos creen esa leyenda. Ambos sabemos cuán supersticiosos pueden ser los piratas. No solo eso, son aventureros. ¿Qué crees que habría pasado si creyeran que los Shayee estaban escondiendo algo tan precioso y legendario como el orichalcum?-_

Seto mira sin ver realmente la costa desde el alcázar del Blue Eyes, avanzando lentamente a su lado. La conversación de hoy se repite por centésima vez en la cabeza del barón. La pregunta que hizo Pegasus no fue al azar. De hecho, parece que ya sabe demasiado. Como si se hubiera estado preparando todo el tiempo para algo así. Sus pensamientos van a su padre. El barón anterior también despreciaba al almirante, siempre quejándose de que él pusiera la nariz en todas partes. No es sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que su padre hijo de puta se metió hasta las rodillas en transportes y tratos ilegales. El fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar con él en ese entonces era Pegaso. Quizás el almirante sospeche que él es como Gozaburo. La idea casi lo hace vomitar de asco.

Le llevó años deshacerse de la empresa Kaiba de la corrupción y sacarla del mercado negro. Incluso le ha requerido que cree una nueva milicia privada de personas confiables. Incluso ahora, algunas de las ramas inferiores todavía están podridas hasta el núcleo y un tercio de su trabajo se dedica a borrar los rastros de las acciones egoístas de su padre. Si esa fuera la razón por la que Pegaso lo sigue buscando información, no sería tan molesto. No podría importarle menos si todo el Caribe supiera de su padre. Su reputación podría sufrir, pero se mantendría en pie como siempre lo ha hecho. El problema es que Yugi fue quien inició ese interrogatorio. Muy específico. Tiempo perfecto.

_“¿Qué buscas, entrometido bastardo?”_

El se muerde el interior de la mejilla. Ahora no es el momento de concentrarse en eso. Se han enviado barcos rápidos del escuadrón de Pegaso para explorar lugares donde se rumorea que Arcana y su tripulación se esconde y gastan su tributo. Mientras tanto, todo lo que puede hacer es seguir la costa con la esperanza de encontrar algo. Cualquier cosa que incluso podría señalarlo en la dirección correcta. El sol está casi completamente puesto ahora. Tendrían que parar por la noche. Buscar a ciegas no ayudaría a nadie. Lo sabía, pero al mismo tiempo, lo enfureció. A diferencia del comercio, el tiempo no puede doblarse a la voluntad de nadie.

¿Dónde están esos dos ahora? ¿Han logrado esconderse o los han encontrado los piratas? La idea de lo que podrían haberles hecho si se enteraran es repugnante. Especialmente Yugi si por la peor oportunidad el disfraz ha sido visto. Su mano se cierra con fuerza sobre el pequeño brazalete en su bolsillo nuevamente.

-Maldita sea- se maldijo a sí mismo por enésima vez

-Señor Kaiba- Se da vuelta para mirar al capitán del Blue Eyes. -Pido disculpas pero tenemos que detenernos por la noche. Dentro de una hora estará demasiado oscuro para poder ver. Ni siquiera un Shayee podría ver en la oscuridad-

Es una expresión común y Leichter no quiere decir nada más. No tiene idea del esfuerzo que le tomó mantener la calma cuando escuchó eso.

-¿Cuál es la ciudad portuaria más cercana?- preguntó en su lugar.

-Liverand, mi señor. Deberíamos parar allí por la noche y retomar la búsqueda al amanecer-

La respuesta realmente no importaba. Algo estaba mal. El viento era bueno y habían viajado al norte una buena cantidad de tiempo. Deberían haber encontrado algo por ahora. Cualquier cosa. Han pescado fuera del agua aproximadamente la mitad de la tripulación inicial de la Ballena Dorada. Eso significa que la otra mitad estaba completamente compuesta por piratas.

_“El mayor transportista del Caribe no solo desaparece así de rápido. No solo con la mitad de la tripulación, necesita navegar correctamente. Uno de ellos, habrían sido lentos. Ya los habríamos alcanzado”_

Ellos tienen que estar escondidos en alguna parte. La maldita pregunta es dónde... Si hubieran hecho una línea recta hacia el mar abierto, la isla más cercana está al menos a dos días de distancia. Demasiado lejos y demasiado poco práctico. No, se están escondiendo cerca. ¿Pero dónde escondes una vasija masiva como la ballena? Los únicos lugares de atraque posibles son las ciudades portuarias. A no ser que…

Miró a la costa. Hace un tiempo dejó de ser playas y ahora estaba compuesto por acantilados y pendientes. Ningún barco en su sano juicio se acercaría a ellos por miedo a golpear rocas visiblemente ocultas en el agua. Es intrigante. Las formas variadas de los acantilados junto al sol poniente le dieron una impresión graciosa. Algunas de las formas parecían entradas, pero él sabe que solo son las sombras del anochecer jugando con sus ojos. Pero se encuentra incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Sus entrañas lo estaban molestando. Algo estaba mal pero no podía señalarlo.

_“Si hubiera habido cuevas por aquí, incluso suponiendo que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar un barco de transporte, no habría forma de saberlo. A menos que uno quisiera arriesgar un barco tratando de averiguarlo. Nadie es tan idiota. A menos que... de alguna manera supieran que había uno por aquí”_

De hecho, esa es la única explicación que tiene sentido. Pero es demasiado básico. Un niño podría haber pensado en eso. ¿Pero cómo lo habrían sabido? Seguramente no sacrificaron una docena de barcos para probar sombras danzantes en un acantilado.

-Capitán, présteme su catalejo-

-Sí, mi señor-

Él mira los acantilados de nuevo. Como se esperaba, un primer plano no cambia mucho y la luz del día que se desvanece tampoco ayuda. Debe estar pensando demasiado en esto. Son solo montones de rocas y está tan desesperado por encontrar una respuesta. Bajando el catalejo, se frotó los ojos.

-¿Hay alguna cueva por aquí?- él todavía le pregunta al hombre experimentado.

-No, señor. Ya ha habido demasiados accidentes en esta costa. Todos se mantienen alejados-

La idea le sigue hurgando. Está tan desesperado, ¿no? Al devolver el catalejo, le ordena a Leichter que los lleve a Liverand para que puedan fondear durante la noche. Se frota los ojos otra vez. ¿Qué no tiene nada que ver con ellos? ¿Es este su castigo por todo lo que ha hecho? Después de todo este tiempo, ¿finalmente está recibiendo lo que le corresponde? Si lo es, entonces cualquier fuerza mayor que lo castigue solo comienza a ponerlo en el infierno.

* * *

 

Otro suspiro pesado me deja mientras miro al techo. No sé si es la décima vez de la centésima vez. Ni siquiera sé qué hora es. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? ¿Una hora? ¿dos? Quizás más. Miro a Mokuba de nuevo, dormido en uno de los colchones que Joey nos dio antes de encerrarnos. Él tampoco me ha hablado desde entonces y me dio la espalda. Entiendo. No haber defendido a Seto mientras nuestros captores hablaron mal de él es lo mismo que haberlo apuñalado por la espalda. Sus emociones están por todas partes. Tiene miedo, está confundido y esa mezcla se convirtió en ira y pánico. No importa cuán brillante sea, solo es un niño arrojado en medio de una situación imposible. Aún así, tengo ganas de llorar. Hacerle pensar que alguna vez traicionaría a cualquiera de ellos me dolería más que cuando esa espada atravesó mi brazo.

No puedo dormir. Siento el cansancio de hoy y tengo los ojos pesados, pero no puedo dejar de pensar. Estamos en más peligro de lo que pensaba. No solo por Bakura sino porque si las palabras de Atem eran ciertas, y seguro que me parecían reales, entonces su plan giraba en torno a matar a Seto. Si alguna vez supieran quién es Moki... solo puedo imaginar lo que harían. Ese último pensamiento es suficiente para hacer que dos lágrimas goteen en mis mejillas. Rápidamente los limpio, alejando la tentación de llorar. Miro a Moki nuevamente y mi mano encuentra su cabello.

-Lo siento mucho- susurro, esperando que pueda escucharme en su sueño. -Tú y tu hermano... eres todo lo que tengo, Moki. Tengo que decir cosas y no decir otras para mantenerte a salvo. Sé que nos encontrará. Cuando lo haga, le suplicaré perdón. Pero hasta entonces, tengo que callarme-

Casi espero que me sacuda, pero sigue durmiendo. Nuevamente, suspiro y retiro mi mano.

-¿Todavía no puedes dormir?-

Casi salto. Desde un rincón oscuro de la habitación, veo un par de ojos brillantes mirándome. Joey ha estado aquí todo este tiempo, tal como se le ordenó. Pero él no se ha movido de esa esquina y estaba tan callado que casi olvidé que estaba aquí. Pensé que ya se había quedado dormido. El primer oficial se levanta del piso y se acerca a la celda. Miro hacia abajo para ocultar mis ojos rojos. Sin duda su visión en la oscuridad es igual de buena.

-¿Que pasa contigo?- le contesto con una pregunta

-Se supone que debo vigilarte, ¿recuerdas? Además, no hay nada inusual en que un hombre lobo esté despierto en un par de noches a la vez-

Miro sus pies. Hombre lobo. Nunca pensé que podría haber otros como yo. Pues no como yo. Inhumana... La palabra suena en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo puedo no ser humana? No sé por qué, pero la sensación de soledad que generalmente pesa sobre mi hombro se ha duplicado en presión.

-¿Bakura te asustó mucho?- pregunta Joey, malinterpretando mi tensión. -Ya no tienes que preocuparte de que el esté detrás de ti . Con todo lo que ha tragado, saldrá hasta el mediodía. ¿O fui yo quien te asustó?-

Miro hacia arriba, confundida. Todavía está sonriendo, pero hay un aire de tristeza en sus ojos. Sé lo que vi en la cubierta principal, pero Joey no ha sido más que bienvenido con nosotros. Demasiado acogedor.

-Perteneces a la tripulación que nos secuestró a mí y a mi hermano- le digo     -Desconfío de ti y de todos los demás aquí-

El parece leer entre líneas y su sonrisa habitual regresa. -Pero mi otra mitad no te asusta-

De nuevo, es una cuestión de perspectiva. Si él fuera “lobo completo” como dijo Tristán, y me atacara, estoy bastante segura de que me asustaría. Pero choca con la imagen que el primer oficial nos ha estado dando desde que llegamos aquí. O es un mentiroso terriblemente bueno o realmente es así de abierto. Todos en este barco maldito parecen esconder algo. Si no hay nada que pueda hacer aparte de recopilar información, entonces podría seguir adelante. Aprender es poder. Otra cosa que Seto me enseñó. Y toda posibilidad de ir a dormir parece perdida para esta noche.

-Joey ¿por qué eres amable con nosotros?-

No parece sorprendido por la pregunta y se agacha para poner su rostro al mismo nivel que el mío. -Porque me agradas. Tienes un buen aroma. ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Si solo nos vas a matar cuando él te lo pida, prefiero que no lo hagas-

-Soy un pirata, Yug. Hago cosas porque quiero. Todos aquí lo hacen-

-Entonces ¿por qué sigues las órdenes?-

-Porque confiamos en Yami. Él tiene el cerebro para idear planes y los ejecutamos. Somos los que lo elegimos-

Arrugue la frente. -¿Yami? ¿Cómo en la serpiente marina?-

Recuerdo haber leído sobre monstruos marinos en libros de folklore mientras investigaba a mi gente.

-Así fue como la marina local llamó al capitán en el mar Pacífico y chino. Así de asustados estaban de él-

-¿Viniste de Asia?- Pregunte sorprendida.

-El capitán nos encontró en todo el mundo. Cuando lo conocí, ni siquiera tenía un barco. Solo buscaba a callejeros- El se ríe entre dientes. -Un callejero en busca de callejeros-

-Ustedes siguen llamándose callejeros. ¿Qué significa eso?-

-Sé honesta. Lo primero que pensaste cuando te dijimos que era un perro callejero, ¿verdad?-

Siento que mis mejillas se calientan de vergüenza. -Si-

-Bueno, eso es. Ninguno de nosotros tenia lugar al que regresar. El capitán nos encontró deambulando. Al final Yug, somos exactamente como tú. Nos recogieron-

-Fui secuestrada en contra de mi voluntad- digo con el ceño fruncido. -Eso no es lo mismo. ¿Qué hubiera hecho él conmigo si yo no fuera Shayee?-

El se encoge de hombros -Te lo dije; la mayor parte de lo que sucede en su cabeza está más allá de mí. Todo lo que sé es que nos está llevando a donde queremos. Eso es lo suficientemente bueno. Realmente no importa cómo-

Por primera vez, siento una punzada de ira en sus palabras.

-Sin embargo, sé una cosa con certeza- continúa. -No te habría dado a Arcana-

Casi me burlo. Seguramente sonaba como si estuviera a punto de darse cuenta de que podía sostener una espada y eso fue antes de que descubriera que yo era un Shayee. Me quedo callada por mucho tiempo parece. El hombre rubio se endereza, mete la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y saca una llave.

-Ya que ninguno de los dos se va a dormir, ¿qué dices si tomar un poco de aire fresco? Es bastante tranquilo en este momento-

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto.

-Casi amanece-

¡¿Amanecer?! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el miedo me mantuvo despierta toda la noche. Considero la oferta de Joey. El aire fresco suena increíble en este momento. Me estoy asfixiando. Y mirar el mar es realmente tentador. Pero miro a Moki. La idea de que Bakura venga aquí mientras salgo a caminar...

-Te lo dije, noqueado- responde Joey como si leyera mi mente. -Puedo olerlo desde aquí. Además, para ir de sus habitación hasta aquí, tiene que pasar por la cubierta principal. Lo veríamos. Y yo tengo la llave-

Desde que me entere lo que es realmente, la referencia constante de Joey a su olfato sensorial es mucho menos peculiar. Decido confiar en él, y él me deja salir y cierra la jaula detrás de mí. Miro una vez más a Moki antes de seguir al primer oficial fuera de la prisión y luego subir las escaleras de madera. Las celdas están en el tercer piso inferior. En nuestro camino pasamos por el arsenal, la cocina, el área de descanso del marinero... Todo mucho más pequeño que en la ballena. Todo está tranquilo como cuando Atem tocaba el amayuta. Oigo ronquidos y el barco crujiendo ocasionalmente. El suave balanceo me dice que el mar aún está tranquilo. Eso es bueno. Ayuda.

Finalmente llegamos a una cubierta principal vacía. Algunos de ellos todavía están aquí. Medios dormidos, apoyados contra el borde y todavía agarrado a botellas probablemente vacías. Joey me empuja para decirme que lo siga y nos lleva al cuarto de cubierta completamente desierto. El sonido de suaves olas rompiendo y una ligera brisa que hace volar nuestro cabello. Me apoyo en el borde, mirando el horizonte. Las más tenues luces del amanecer se mostraban, pero al mirar hacia arriba, se podía ver la luna y las estrellas aun ardiendo. Es bonito. Tan pacífico. Una paz que anhelo y que no puede alcanzar. Aquí no. Ahora no. La tentación de dejarme ir, saltar al agua y dejar que todo me lleve. Cierro los ojos y respiro el aire fresco pero ligeramente salado.

-Este es el tipo de cosa que te hace sentir como en casa, ¿no?- dice Joey, mirando el cabezal también.

De nuevo con el ser amable. -Atem dijo que eras de los Apalaches. Esa es una cadena montañosa en el norte de América, ¿verdad?-

-Sí-

-¿Qué está haciendo un hombre lobo en el mar? ¿No estás demasiado lejos de tu elemento?-

Se rio entre dientes. -No voy a mentir, al principio fue bastante duro. Estuve enfermo de mar durante meses. Pero ya te acostumbras. Además, no hay otro lugar al que pueda estar-

Ahí está de nuevo. Esa punzada de tensión en sus últimas palabras. Dijo que éramos iguales. Y puedo decir que no es solo porque nos recogieron como él afirmó.

-¿Qué te pasó para convertirte en un callejero?- Pregunto.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro pero mantuvo los ojos en el horizonte, aunque ellos miraban a la nada.

-No muy lejos de lo que te pasó. Mi compañero, mi familia, toda mi tribu... Me los quitaron a todos-

Algo amargo me pellizca el corazón. El no tiene a dónde regresar. Nadie a quien llamar familia. Entonces eso es lo que siente por mí. Lástima. Él sabe cómo es. No me atrevo a pedir detalles. Sé lo doloroso que es cada vez que alguien pregunta. Trae los recuerdos de vuelta. Mi propia consideración por el hombre lobo me sorprende.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste la expresión 'el lobo solitario muere pero la manada sobrevive'? Eso también se aplica a los hombres lobo. Nuestras tribus son todo para nosotros. Pero por alguna razón, sobreviví mientras todos los que conocí murieron como perros-

El no tiene que decirlo. Sé exactamente lo que quiere decir. Venganza. El barón anterior a menudo me preguntaba si alguna vez pensé en hacer justicia por lo que le hicieron a mi gente. Nunca me importó tanto su desaparición como para averiguar si quedaba algo del Shayee. Pero el? ¿Todos ellos? A juzgar por el argumento de Bakura y Atem ayer, no es difícil de adivinar. La mejor pregunta es ¿qué tiene que ver Seto con todo esto? Tengo miedo de preguntar.

-Supongo que todos aquí son iguales a ti-

De repente, un sonido de lamento distante llega a nuestros oídos, interrumpiéndome. El llanto es horrible. Solo escuchar hace que mi interior se tense. Ambos miramos más al agua. La tenue luz del amanecer hacía difícil distinguir algo, pero después de la corriente más rápida en el agua, finalmente veo una gran forma moviéndose en la superficie del agua a unos sesenta pies de distancia.

-Parece una ballena- dice Joey, tranquilo como siempre.

Podría haberlo adivinado sin siquiera verlo. El sonido es inconfundible. Las ballenas a menudo pasaban en las estaciones migratorias. Pero nunca había escuchado un grito como este. Algo sube a mi garganta cuando resuena de nuevo. Los escalofríos incómodos sacuden mis entrañas. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está haciendo ese ruido? Joey no parece estar afectado por eso.

-Ciertamente canta mucho-

¿Canto? Escucho muchas cosas pero no canto en este grito. Dolor, impotencia, pánico. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran con el horrible sonido. ¿Por qué no lo escucha?

-Está llorando- digo, cuando una tercera llamada de angustia nos llega y los escalofríos se extienden por todo mi cuerpo. -Ella está herida-

-¿Ella? ¿Llorando? ¿A qué demonios te refieres?-

No respondo, manteniendo mis ojos en la ballena que llora. Estamos demasiado lejos para ver con claridad, pero algo está mal.

-Ella no se mueve...- Me doy cuenta. -Ella está atrapada-      

-Ahora que lo mencionas- dice Joey, tratando de ver mejor.

Mi cuerpo se mueve solo. Antes de darme cuenta, agarro el cuchillo marinero de Joey que sobresale de su cinturón y salto por encima del borde. Escucho su voz que me llama justo antes de tocar el agua. Apenas noto lo frío que es o lo bien que se siente estar adentro y empiezo a nadar hacia adelante. No se que está pasando. Oigo el grito de la ballena en el agua otra vez. La resonancia lo hace mucho peor y mis movimientos se aceleran. Todavía agarro el cuchillo de Joey con todo lo que tengo. No tengo tiempo para preguntarme por qué estoy haciendo esto. Todo lo que tengo en mente es el terrible grito de esa ballena. No sé cuánto tiempo me toma llegar a ella, pero se siente como una eternidad.

Ella es una joven ballena jorobada. ¿Cómo llegó aquí? El agua es poco profunda cerca de las islas. Veo el problema a medida que me acerco; Alrededor de su cola, una red está enredada. No cualquier red de pesca. Un montón de ellos enredados entre sí. Una parte está alrededor de su cola mientras que el otro extremo está atrapado en algunos corales y rocas. Debe haber estado arrastrando eso con ella hasta que se atascó aquí. Ella llora de nuevo más fuerte. Eso me rompe el corazón.

Cuidadosamente, nado hasta su cabeza. Sus ojos me miran suplicantes y cautelosos al mismo tiempo. Lentamente, acerco una mano y froto suavemente, esperando que funcione.

_“Te ayudaré, pero necesito que te quedes quieta”_

Su mirada se suaviza y llora de nuevo, más tranquila pero igual de desgarradora. Lo tomo como un signo de confianza y nado hasta su cola. Las cuerdas están tan apretadas que le cortan la carne. Tengo que tomarme mi tiempo y deshacer los de su cola. Si solo cortara la parte que se adhiere a las rocas, ella podría despegar mientras aún tenga esto. Deslizo cuidadosamente la hoja debajo de la primera y empiezo a cortar. El ángulo no es ideal, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer. La vigilo para asegurarme de que no entre en pánico. Para mi sorpresa, ella mantiene su cola quieta y se mantiene levantada principalmente usando sus aletas pectorales. Me da miedo ¿Me está ayudando o se está rindiendo? El pensamiento me hace acelerar y corto lo más rápido que puedo mientras trato de no lastimarla. Ella se estremece y llora cuando le quito las cuerdas que comenzaron a raspar en su piel y la sangre se filtra. Empuje un poco hacia atrás

_“Lo siento, sé que duele”_

Ella se lamenta un poco más y comienza a mover su cola nuevamente, tirando de las últimas cuerdas y haciéndolas apretar aún más en su piel ya herida. Enviando mis aprensiones al infierno, me aferro a las cuerdas restantes, tirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo con su movimiento, deslizo el cuchillo debajo de ellas y con un último movimiento las corto. ¡Sí!

Rápidamente, nado hacia atrás para evitar que me arrastre. Su cola está sangrando pero no mucho. La sal en el agua la curará fácilmente. Espero que pueda reunirse con su grupo. Mi cuerpo de repente se relaja cuando ella canta alegremente. Sí, esta vez es una canción. La veo probando su cola liberada y girando dando vueltas. Es un espectáculo magnífico. Ella estará bien. Ella canta más fuerte y el agua lleva su voz a nuestro alrededor.

_“Deberías irte ahora. Tu familia te está esperando”_

Espero a que ella se aleje nadando, pero para mi sorpresa, ella gira su enorme cuerpo y se dirige hacia mí. Directamente a mí, de hecho. Reflexivamente adelanto mis brazos cuando me doy cuenta de que su nariz está a punto de chocar conmigo. Así, ella comienza a empujarme de regreso. No siento ninguna animosidad, de hecho, ella parece bastante gentil. Pero ella me empuja y canta mientras lo hace.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?”

Entonces ella me empuja hacia arriba y salgo a la superficie. Simultáneamente, el agua que cae sobre mí. El sol ha comenzado a mostrarse, finalmente, que muestra la primera luz del día. Y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Ella me está llevando en su nariz y detrás de mí, esta el Milenio. La miro y empiezo a reír. Por nerviosismo o puro asombro, no puedo decirlo. Ella deja escapar un largo silbido. Una canción clara de gratitud. Sonrío y acaricio su nariz con torpeza.

-Uh... de nada, ¿supongo?-

-¡Yugi!-

Miro de nuevo. Parece que hemos tenido espectadores. Un par de piratas, probablemente los que duermen en la cubierta, incluidos Jaden y Joey nos miran con asombro. ¿Han estado mirando todo este tiempo? El primer oficial arroja una soga por la borda que atrapo. En el momento en que lo hago, mi nueva amiga se hunde de nuevo bajo el agua y se aleja lentamente del barco. Joey me vuelve a subir al barco con una facilidad impresionante. En el momento en que toco el suelo de madera, mis piernas casi ceden. Mi respiración aún es pesada. Todos me miran con asombro.

-Maldita sea, Yug, ¿qué acaba de suceder?-

-Yo... no lo sé-

¿Qué ha sucedido? Mi cabeza está completamente vacía, lo que me impide pensar. ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Un fuerte grito me llama la atención y miro hacia el agua. La ballena se aleja nadando, mostrándonos la espalda mientras nada y canta. Otro gracias. ¿Cómo sé eso? Me siento exhausta y me apoyo en el borde por un momento.

-¿Estás bien, señorita Shayee?- pregunta Jade poniendo la mano en mi espalda.

Entonces, entre los pares de pies descalzos a mi alrededor, veo una familiaridad bronceada. Me sobresalto y miro hacia arriba. Atem está aquí. Por lo que parece, se ha levantado apurado. Además de sus pantalones negros, todo lo que lleva puesto es su abrigo rojo abierto. Maldigo mi suerte, pero mejor él que Bakura. Él está sonriendo y se ve... satisfecho. Me enderezo cuando se acerca, pero todo lo que hace es mostrarme un reloj.

-Dieciséis minutos y treinta y cuatro segundos- el afirma.

-¿Perdón?-

-Eso es cuánto tiempo estuviste debajo-

Mis ojos se abren. -¿D-Dieciséis minutos?-

Eso no es posible. Nadie puede contener la respiración tanto tiempo. No podría haber estado allí tanto tiempo. Simplemente no pude. Lo repaso en mi mente a una velocidad repugnante. No, eso debe estar mal. Tuve que haber salido por aire en algún momento. Múltiples veces en realidad. O él está mintiendo. Cuando... qué... Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por un golpecito en la nariz. Me estremezco más de sorpresa que de dolor.

-Basta- ordena el hombre moreno, irritado.

-¿Basta que?-

-Tratando de medirte con los estándares humanos. Ya es hora de que dejes de engañarte, Yugi-

Si lo que dice es cierto, y parece estar en relación con la forma en que todos me miran, entonces yo... no, toda la raza Shayee no era humana. Miro el mar ¿Cómo pude saber qué significaba el grito de esa ballena? ¿Cómo supe que estaba pidiendo ayuda? Nada podría haberlo probado y, sin embargo, salté al agua sin dudarlo. Miro a la nada, tratando de digerir esto.

-Dieciséis minutos...- murmuro.

La brisa de la mañana se precipita por el barco, haciendo que se me ponga la piel de gallina. Me abrazo cuando los temblores me sacuden. Todavía tengo la ropa empapada y me duele el brazo. Antes de que pueda decir algo, el capitán se quita el abrigo y me lo pasa por los hombros. No sé qué me sorprende más; su repentina generosidad o la colección sobrenatural de cicatrices en su torso y en toda su piel.

-Ven conmigo- ordena. Se giró en dirección a su habitacion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer


	13. Debajo de la superficie

-Ven conmigo-

El capitán ahora con el torso desnudo se da vuelta y se dirige hacia su habitación. No me muevo, desconfiando de cuáles son exactamente sus intenciones. Le lanzo una mirada preocupada a Joey, pero el hombre lobo solo me devuelve la sonrisa y me dice que continúe con una señal de la cabeza. De mala gana, doy un paso para seguir al capitán, pero giro por última vez al primer oficial.

-Por favor cuida a Mokuba- le pido

-¡No se preocupe, señorita Shayee!- responde Jaden en su lugar. -Es mi trabajo vigilarlo. Además, el Sr. Bakura todavía está roncando como un oso-

Joey agrega un guiño a eso y troto para alcanzar al capitán que me está esperando al lado de una puerta debajo del alcázar. Abre la puerta y se burla de mí. Algo que para el parece encontrar extremadamente divertido.

-Milady- dice

-Después de ti- respondo con desconfianza

-¿Te preocupa que te apuñale otra vez? Ten la seguridad de que si no me atacas, no tengo motivos para hacerte daño-

A pesar de su respuesta, él entra primero y yo lo sigo de mala gana. La luz de la mañana que pasa por las ventanas sigue siendo tenue, dejando la habitación oscura pero perceptible. Tan pronto como mis ojos se adaptan, me doy cuenta de que esta habitación está llena. Por completo, quiero decir que apenas hay suficiente espacio para moverse. No es tan grande como las habitaciones de Seto en los Blue Eyes, pero si no fuera por el desastre, habría espacio más que suficiente para que una persona viva cómodamente aquí. Una gran parte de las paredes están cubiertas de estantes. Algunos sosteniendo libros, otros artefactos decorativos. Ciertamente premios de su saqueo. Un gran escritorio ocupa una esquina entera. Grandes mapas se extienden a través de él. Las herramientas de navegación también descansan sobre ellos. En otro rincón, hay una cama sin hacer con un armario a los pies. En el centro de la habitación hay una mesa baja con un par de botellas, hojas de papel y platos de comida vacíos. Me detengo cerca de un sillón. Más libros están apilados al lado y esparcidos por el piso. Nunca pensé que un pirata estaría tan interesado en leer. Pero de alguna manera, se adapta a este particular 'caballero de la fortuna'. Mi mente me muestra la biblioteca de la mansión Kaiba, así como la oficina y el dormitorio de Seto. Todo completamente lleno de libros hasta el techo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de esta sala, todas están impecablemente ordenadas.

_“Un hombre que lee es un hombre que sabe. El conocimiento es poder si sabes cómo usarlo correctamente”_

Siguiendo la lógica de mi tutor, Atem debe ser bastante conocedor. Su razonamiento y pensamiento estratégico lo demuestran claramente. Lo que nuevamente me hace preguntarme por qué este hombre es un pirata en lugar de un respetado erudito o general del ejército.

-Cierra la puerta- dice el capitán, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

La orden es simple pero no puedo sentirme más inquieta al ejecutarlo. Aun así, no respondo y hago lo que él dice. El sonido del cierre se siente demasiado fuerte para su comodidad.

-Tendrás que disculpar el desorden- dice, mirando hacia atrás. -No tengo invitados a menudo. Toma asiento-

-Estoy bien de pie- respondo.

Él suelta una risita como siempre hace cuando expreso mi cautela -Ponte cómoda. Debes secarte el pelo antes de que te refríes. No quiero que te enfermes-

-Dice el hombre que me apuñaló...- murmuro por lo bajo.

Me doy cuenta de que mi cabeza se siente ligera y me siento tentada a sentarme en el sillón que está a mi lado. Recuerdo lo que el me dijo antes. ¿16 minutos? Entre eso y el hecho de que fui transportada por una ballena, podría usar algo de tiempo para descansar y digerirlo todo. Rápidamente sacudo la idea. Sentarse es una posición de debilidad.

Otro escalofrío me sacude, pero esta vez, se debe a mi cabello y ropa mojadas. Usar el abrigo que me dio para secar mi cabello también requeriría que bajara la guardia. Decido ignorar el dolor punzante en mi brazo y los escalofríos todos juntos. Miro alrededor de la habitación de nuevo. No puedo decir qué mitad de los objetos montados en los estantes son... Veo joyas, máscaras extrañas, estatuillas, armas pequeñas, pero aparte de eso, los otros son extraños para mí. Han viajado hasta Asia, así que estoy seguro de que el resto son tesoros de diferentes partes del mundo. Entre ellos, veo al amayuta.

-¿Te han llamado la atención mis pequeños trofeos?- pregunta el capitán.

El se puso las botas y ahora está atando un cinturón alrededor de su cintura, del cual cuelga una funda vacía y fundas para armas. Reflexivamente, mis ojos suben a su torso aún desnudo. Las cicatrices son horribles y algunas parecen bastante viejas. A juzgar por las formas y tamaños, debe haber sido cortado por cien tipos diferentes de cuchillas y disparos un par de veces también. Uno más rojo que el resto me llama la atención justo por encima de su cadera izquierda. Es mi corte. El único daño que he logrado infligirle durante nuestro duelo. En una mirada más cercana, se ha cosido. ¿Lo he herido lo suficientemente como para que necesite tanta atención médica? ¿Cómo puede moverse después de eso?

-¿Disfrutando, amor?-

Ha dejado de moverse y me mira, con la mano en la cadera con esa sonrisa divertida. Me toma unos minutos darme cuenta de lo que quiere decir y que la sangre corra a mis mejillas. Eso parece deleitarlo.

-Criada como estas, no puedo imaginar que hayas visto muchos lugares como este. Entonces, ¿qué piensas? ¿Soy de tu gusto?-

-¿Q-qué estás pensando?- Dejo escapar, mirando hacia otro lado mientras mi cara se vuelve roja. -Estaba mirando el corte que te hice, ¡eso es todo!-

-Ah, sí. La marca que me pusiste. Nunca pensé que serías tan posesiva. Esto demuestra que los libros no pueden ser juzgados por sus portadas-

-Por favor, para-

¡Pirata lascivo! ¿Quién se cree que soy? Hasta ahora, solo me ha estado tomando el pelo. No soy tan tonta como para pensar que es incapaz de actuar según sus palabras. Recordar a los dos piratas de la ballena envía otro escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Me doy cuenta de que solo estamos nosotros en una habitación cerrada a la que nadie en esta nave se atrevería a entrar sin permiso. Tomo un respiro. Mientras siga siendo una broma, supongo que ponerse nerviosa al respecto solo juega a su favor. Sería mejor si intento iniciar una conversación y aprender algo.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Pregunto, obligándome a enfrentarlo nuevamente y manteniendo mis ojos en su rostro.

-¿Cómo se siente saber que eres inhumana?-

Por supuesto. Eso es lo que le interesa. Yo siendo un Shayee. Dieciséis minutos. La ballena llorando. ¿Cómo me siento? Francamente, no puedo creerlo y mi cabeza está buscando una explicación de por qué pude hacer todo eso.

-...Surrealista- le respondí honestamente. -Sin embargo, no parecías sorprendido. ¿Sabías lo que iba a pasar?-

Él ríe. -No soy lo suficientemente clarividente como para poder predecir algo como eso. Pero tener un Shayee en el mar; era obvio que tu herencia iba a resurgir tarde o temprano. Atemorizante, ¿no es asi? Para darte cuenta de que no eres quien pensabas-

No contesto pero tiene razón. Es aterrador y de alguna manera, emocionante. ¿No era esto lo que había esperado toda mi vida? ¿Encontrar a mi gente y saber quiénes éramos? Levanto una mano. Estoy temblando pero no por el frío. ¿Qué es esta sensación? No se siente mal... pero da miedo. Como si acabara de arañar la superficie de quiénes eran los Shayee. Miro de nuevo a Atem. Un impulso me sacude el interior, obligándome a preguntarle.

-¿Cuánto sabes sobre los Shayee?-

-Te dije que era un cazador de leyendas. Sé muchas cosas-

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en mí?-

-A cualquiera le fascinaría una leyenda viviente, amor. No tiene nada de extraño. Resulta que soy del tipo que investiga mis intereses hasta que no quede nada que saber. Y te guste o no, soy tu única fuente de información sobre lo que quieres-

Ser constantemente vista por tu enemigo no es un sentimiento agradable. Especialmente si tu enemigo resulta ser un pirata manipulador.

-¿Qué sabrías tu sobre lo que quiero?-

-Hacerte la tonta no te conviene. Una Shayee que ha estado alejada del mar durante doce años seguramente tendrá muchas preguntas. Especialmente una sin recuerdos. Cualquier tonto lo vería en tus ojos-

-¿Estás siendo deliberadamente vago?- Pregunte. -Por lo que sé, no sabes nada y estás jugando conmigo-

Golpearlo así es un riesgo, pero en este momento, no he aprendido nada. Debe haber una razón detrás de él constantemente esquivando mis preguntas. O él responderá o no lo hará. Otra sonrisa se apodera de su rostro, como si aceptara el desafío.

-No importa cuánto tiempo permanezca en el agua, su piel nunca se arruga. Puede saber cómo será el clima simplemente escuchando las olas. Y su cabello nunca crece más allá de su clavícula-

Esto inmediatamente me silencia. ¿Cuántas veces me ha maldecido María porque mi piel perfecta no se arruine, no importa cuánto tiempo pase en mi baño? ¿O cuán asombrada estaba con la longitud constante de mi cabello? Nunca he prestado atención a eso. Ahora me siento como una tonta por no haberlo notado nunca. Hacer que sepa más sobre mí que yo es frustrante. Quiero preguntar más Quiero saber todo lo que él sabe. Pero si tuviera que comenzar a hacer preguntas, me abriría a él. Y eso es lo único que debo evitar a toda costa. Sin embargo, el deseo de saber está tirando de mi corazón aún más fuerte que la llamada.

-¿Sabes... por qué murieron?- No quise que la pregunta se escapara, pero lo tenía.

La sonrisa en su rostro se desvanece. -¿Por qué? No ¿Quién?-

Gozaburo Kaiba a menudo me hizo esa pregunta en el pasado. Soy consciente de lo extraño que es para mí no querer buscar quién fue el responsable. Pero siempre e estado convencida de que solo había una respuesta verdadera a eso; los Shayee murieron a causa de la avaricia de los hombres. Dudo que haya más y no me importa saber más.

-No importa quién- respondo.

Atem no insiste en el tema. En cambio, se acerca a la cabecera de la cama y busca debajo de la almohada. Saca algo antes de caminar hacia mí. A medida que se acerca, identifico la forma de un cuchillo en una funda

-Echa un vistazo- el dice, presentándomela.

Él no responde y solo sonríe como para desafiarme a probar algo. En cambio, me concentro en el arma. Hay una inscripción en la vaina. Escurridor. Desenvaino la pequeña cuchilla. Es mucho más corta que la delgada daga que me dio Seto y más gruesa. Parece nuevo. El metal no tiene arañazos ni impurezas. Cualquiera pensaría que acaba de ser falsificado y nunca ha servido. Sin embargo, lo que me intriga es el color del metal. Es claro y brillante como la plata, pero se vuelve verde al reflejar la luz. El mango se siente cálido al tacto y la hoja misma, suave como la seda. No es un metal ordinario. De alguna manera, se siente familiar, como si lo hubiera visto esto antes.

-¿De qué está hecho?- Pregunto

-Oricalco-

-¿Ese metal de la mitología griega?-

El asiente -Una vez forjado, no se mancha ni se oxida. No se daña ni se rompe-

Increíble. Parecía algo sacado de un cuento de hadas. Una versión Shayee de Excalibur. Solo puedo imaginar lo que la gente haría para tener en sus manos algo como esto. Si esto existe, entonces las naciones más grandes del mundo deberían separarse para obtenerlo, como lo hacen para el metal y el oro. La razón por la que no debe ser porque no saben de su existencia. Sin embargo, los piratas eran propensos a escuchar muchas más historias y creerlas, por supersticiosas que fueran.

-Cuando nace un Shayee- continúa Atem -la familia forja una pieza de oricalco para el niño. Ya sea una cuchilla o una joya. Pero la leyenda dice que puede tomar varias formas. Que se puede tejer en la ropa y en forma líquida, puede usarse para tratar heridas-

¿Metal convertido en líquido e hilos? Eso es imposible. Sin embargo, considero que lo que podía hacer era imposible. ¿Hay alguna razón para no creer sus palabras? No me ha mentido hasta ahora...

-Por eso murieron- el afirma -Eran los únicos que sabían dónde encontrarlo y forjarlo. Cualquiera mataría por tener esta pequeña cosita-

Mis hombros se sienten pesados por sus palabras. Sí. Podía creer eso. Los piratas definitivamente matarían por algo como esto. Se me ocurre un pensamiento y de repente me doy cuenta de que solo hay un paso entre nosotros.

-¿Dónde lo obtuviste?- Pregunte cautelosamente, dando un paso atrás.

-Lo adquirí de un compañero de fortuna. Por supuesto, tuve que sacarlo de su cadáver. Ya sea el estando en la isla esa noche o se la compró a uno de ellos. Supongo que es lo primero. Nadie sería lo suficientemente tonto como para separarse de esto voluntariamente. Ni siquiera un pirata. Es un trofeo demasiado valioso-

¿Un trofeo? Me muerdo los labios con frustración y algo pica en mis ojos. Siempre había esperado que algo así fuera la razón por la que murió mi gente. Escucharlo me hace arrepentirme, pregunté. ¿Qué hace que alguien haga algo así? Miro al hombre frente a mí. Él es uno de ellos también. De esas personas...

-¿Qué hace que alguien elija el tesoro a costa de otras vidas?- le pregunto.

-La vida vale la pena porque valoramos las cosas por encima de las vidas, pequeña Shayee- El habla en serio -Sucede que nosotros, los piratas, ponemos a nuestra presa por encima de nuestra propia vida y la de aquellos que se interponen en nuestro camino. En el fondo, todos somos iguales-

-Eso es mentira...- digo.

Tal vez comenzó de esta manera. Pero cuando te acostumbras al sabor de la sangre, no puedes deshacerte de ella. Es una adicción de la que nunca se puede deshacerse.

-¿Lo es?-

Antes de que pueda moverme, él da ese último paso entre nosotros y me empuja hacia atrás. Caigo en el sillón que estaba detrás de mí, tirando una pila de libros en el proceso. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensa cuando se inclina, una mano en el reposabrazos.

-Me parece recordar que cierta dama enana se usó a sí misma como escudo para proteger a un señor. ¿Estaba alucinando? Sabías que podías haber muerto, pero aun así elegiste eso sobre su muerte. Y harás cualquier cosa para evitarlo. ¿Me equivoco?-

-…-

Por un momento, solo miro fijamente a esos ojos despiadados, mis palabras atrapadas en mi garganta.

-No soy como tú- finalmente solté.

Se le escapa un resoplido cuando una media sonrisa aparece en su rostro -No, no lo eres. Pero tampoco eres como ellos-

No está bromeando. Su sonrisa ya se fue y me está mirando con esos ojos decepcionados de nuevo. Mi interior se aprieta aún más, como una campana de alarma, pero él se endereza y me mira.

-¿Cómo estás tan apegada a las personas que robaron tu herencia?- el pregunta, pero se ve más como si estuviera pensando en voz alta que hablando conmigo.

¿Esto de nuevo? Esta es la segunda vez que deja en claro que mis tutores son culpables de criarme como una humana a pesar de saber que era Shayee. Por qué el se pone a así está más allá de mí. Tengo que ser cuidadosa. Si dejo que se escape el nombre de mi tutor, podría condenar a Mokuba y a mí misma. De hecho, lo más seguro sería cambiar de tema. Mis ojos van de un lado a otro de la habitación buscando algo. Aterrizan de nuevo en las cicatrices del capitán.

-¿V-vale la pena?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Todas estas cicatrices, todo este robo y muerte, esta vida a la fuga... ¿Vale la pena el resultado?-

El parece sorprendido por la repentina pregunta. Al menos la tensión de antes se está disipando. -Por supuesto. ¿El argumento de anoche te hizo pensar?-

-Le dijiste a Bakura que matarías al barón Kaiba ... De hecho, por la forma en que estabas hablando, parecía que todos iban tras él. Bakura también dijo que has estado planeando esto durante años. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿En serio? ¿Qué buscan?-

Por un momento, el solo me devuelve la mirada con una expresión indescifrable. No puedo decir si he sobrepasado mis límites o si solo está pensando. Finalmente, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y abre la boca.

-¿Qué piensas tu?-

El quiere ser el que haga las preguntas. Una táctica de dominación en la que Seto también es muy bueno. Morderé por ahora. Estaban tras Seto. Para que tantas personas se conviertan en piratas y emprendan una cacería humana de muchos años, ellos deben haberse enojado. Indescriptiblemente enojados.

-Venganza...- murmuro

La infame sonrisa finalmente regresa y él cruza sus brazos -Chica inteligente-

-¿Por qué?-

Seto es un hombre duro, lo sé mejor que nadie. Pero nunca haría mal a alguien con el único propósito de hacerle daño. Hizo los sacrificios necesarios pero no antes de explorar múltiples soluciones. Esto no puede estar bien. La compañía, sin embargo, era otra historia. Seto estaba en la cima, pero sus ejecutivos también tenían mucho poder. Y sé con certeza que no confía en muchos de ellos. ¿Podría ser que uno o muchos de ellos hayan hecho cosas a sus espaldas? El no se sorprendería. Entonces yo tampoco debería.

En lugar de contestarme, el capitán alcanza detrás de mi cuello su abrigo rojo que aún está en mis hombros y lo levanta para poner parte de él en mi cabeza.

-Sécate el cabello- el ordena antes de enganchar las funda del cuchillo a su cinturón -Haré que alguien encuentre ropa seca para ti-

Con eso, el se da la vuelta y regresa a su armario para ponerse una camisa limpia. No puedo aclarar que este es el final de la discusión. El silencio me hace darme cuenta de que mi cabeza está por todos lados. E aprendido cosas que he querido durante mucho tiempo, y estoy tratando desesperadamente de no pensar en ellas en este momento. Todavía no estoy más cerca de tener una solución para salir de aquí. Y también tenemos un nuevo problema.

_“Seto no tiene idea de que se dirige directamente al peligro al buscarnos. Tenemos que encontrar una salida antes... "_

La tensión en mi cuerpo se calma un poco y me doy cuenta de que tengo frío otra vez. Llevo mis manos a la cabeza para comenzar a secar mi cabello empapado.

-¡AH!-

El grito atraviesa mi garganta cuando un dolor agudo atraviesa mi brazo. Solo que el dolor no se desvanece cuando dejo de moverlo tampoco. De lo contrario. Me quito el abrigo del hombro y aguanto la respiración con disgusto. El vendaje que cubre mi herida está contaminado no con sangre sino con una sustancia marrón amarillenta transparente.

-Que…-

-Déjame ver-

Casi salto cuando Atem, a quien no había visto acercarse, se agacha a mi lado y comienza a quitar las vendas manchadas. En el momento en que caen, el olor de la herida infestada de pus me da arcadas. Si hubiera comido algo esta mañana, lo habría devuelto. ¿Cómo se puso así de rápido? ¿La celda en la que estábamos estaba tan sucia? ¿Fue eso?

-Maldición- El tono del pirata es tranquilo, pero la mirada que me lanza es de enojo -¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-

-No lo sentí hasta ahora...-

Mis pensamientos estaban demasiado preocupados por todo lo que sucedía alrededor como para dedicar un momento a mi brazo. Y este es el resultado. Ahora que lo pienso, debería haber dolido horriblemente mientras nadaba para llegar a la ballena. Ahora parecía que se estaba pudriendo de adentro hacia afuera. El capitán chasquea la lengua con molestia antes de alcanzar una botella y un trozo de tela debajo de la mesa.

-Quédate quieta- el dijo, y vierte el ron en mi brazo.

La misma picadura de la primera vez me quema el brazo y me muerdo los labios esperando que pase. Mientras tanto, Atem limpia aproximadamente la caries de mi herida. Luego me da un ligero apretón en la parte superior del brazo y yo me estremezco de dolor cuando brota más pus.

-La infección está dentro de la herida- concluye, molesto -Tenemos que quemarlo...-

-¡No!-

El dolor de repente se vuelve en nada. El hecho de que mi captor esté tan cerca y me toque no significa nada. Nada importa más que el miedo. Mi cuerpo se congela, como lo hace cada vez que este miedo particular me golpea. No podría moverme si quisiera. Todavía estoy entumecida por el frío pero siento mi brazo temblar en sus manos. El capitán solo me mira. Espero que el se burle de mí, pero no me importa. No me puedo mover, no puedo pensar. Solo puedo rogar.

-Por favor, no fuego. Por favor...-

Apenas puedo escuchar mi propia voz, pero las imágenes de personas en llamas y gritos comienzan a llenar mi cabeza y quiero vomitar. Levanto mi mano libre para cubrir mi boca y trato de controlar las respiraciones demacradas que se me escapan. La mirada sorprendida de Atem pronto es reemplazada por una mirada irritada.

-¿Quieres perder tu brazo?-

-No me quemes. Por favor, no quiero quemarme otra vez-

No tengo control sobre las súplicas que brotan de mí. Quiero correr. Quiero ir al agua. Quiero ver a Seto. Pero no puedo. Estoy aquí, no me puedo mover y este hombre quiere quemarme. Las lágrimas pican mis ojos y no puedo evitar que una me caiga por la mejilla. Ya ni siquiera puedo sentir el aire llegando a mis pulmones como si una mano invisible me estuviera asfixiando. Los gritos... ¡Solo quiero que dejen de gritar!

-¡Yugi!-

El grito repentino y una mano agarrando mi barbilla me sacaron de mi aturdido aturdimiento. Sus ojos no han cambiado, mirando mi alma.

-¿Puedes escucharme?- él pregunta

Asiento, lo que lo hace soltar mi barbilla y alcanzar su cinturón. Saca la daga de su funda y me lo muestra de nuevo.

-El oricalco no mancha porque rechaza las impurezas- explica -Puedo sacarlo con esto-

Lo mire perpleja. ¿El está ofreciéndome una alternativa? ¿Por qué? Mi silencio lo obliga a continuar.

-Si hago esto, tendré que insertarlo tan profundo como sea la herida. Te dolerá más que una pequeña quemadura-

No entiendo. De ser necesario, Seto me habría atado para hacer lo que sea necesario. Sin embargo, el hombre que me secuestró, apuñaló, amenazó con tomarme el brazo y cortarme la lengua, que mata y roba para ganarse la vida, me está dando una opción. Una opción que solo él tiene, concedida, pero una opción no obstante. Y el dolor me asusta mucho menos que el fuego. Asiento, pero las palabras salen un momento.

-…Bien-

Sin dudarlo, el mete la mano dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo rojo detrás de mí y saca un guante de cuero.

-Muerde esto- dice entregándomelo

Levantando una camisa vieja del suelo, ata mi muñeca derecha al reposabrazos. Va a ser agonizante. Recuerdo muy claramente el acero que atraviesa mi carne. Y preferiría soportar esto mil veces que tener una nueva marca de quemadura en mí. Espera a que me ponga el guante en la boca y muerda antes de pasar su mano libre debajo de mi brazo y enganchar mi hombro para mantenerme lo más estable posible. El me lanza una última mirada.

-Elegiste esto. No me detendré una vez que comience, no importa cuánto ruegues y grites- Me tiembla todo el cuerpo pero asentí.

Lo siguiente que sé es que la cuchilla de oricalco atraviesa mi herida. Me levanto tan violentamente que casi me disloco el hombro que el está sosteniendo. Es aterrador la facilidad con la que la cuchilla corta mi brazo. Me muerdo el guante con tanta fuerza que parece que se me va a romper la mandíbula. No grito pero no puedo evitar los gemidos y gruñidos de dolor. Duele. Dios todopoderoso, duele. Sé que moverse me dolerá aún más, así que flexiono cada uno de mis músculos para mantenerme lo más estable posible y maldecir los estremecimientos.

 _“Hazlo parar. Por favor, haz que pare”_ grita mi cuerpo.

 _“Es mejor así”_ dice mi mente _“No más gritos”_

Es verdad. En el momento en que me apuñaló, los gritos de mi memoria se desvanecieron. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y trato de concentrarme en respirar mientras los gemidos siguen llenando la habitación. Casi me meto todo el guante en la boca para evitar gritar. También puedo sentir el pus goteando en mi brazo y el asco solo aumenta mi agonía.

-muerde más fuerte- avisa Atem.

Momentos después, tuerce la cuchilla, desgarrando aún más mi carne. Esta vez, no puedo evitar que un grito atraviese mi garganta, a pesar de mis dientes apretados. Finalmente, lo que gotea en mi brazo se siente espeso y cálido. Sangre. Sangre limpia. El pirata finalmente quita la daga de mi brazo. El alivio es para que todos mis músculos cedan a la vez y caiga hacia adelante, pero Atem impide que me caiga al suelo.

-Quédate quieta, amor- dice ajustando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

El agotamiento no es suficiente para hacerme sentir así, pero por el momento estoy paralizada mientras mi cuerpo trata de evacuar el dolor. Jadeo, con la boca abierta mientras gotas de sudor y lágrimas corren sin parar por mi cara. La humillación también se establece y mi cara se vuelve carmesí, sabiendo que me e dejado completamente a merced de mi enemigo. Qué patético, diría Seto. Nunca pensé que extrañaría eso.

 _“Quiero verte”_ pienso en mi tutor ausente.

El aguijón del ron que Atem derrama sobre mi herida abierta nuevamente me saca de mis pensamientos. Me encuentro con suficiente fuerza para enderezarme mientras él hace un vendaje improvisado con la manga que le arrancó a la camisa.

-No puedo creer que te hayas mantenido consciente- el dice, atándolo con fuerza.

Tal vez no puedo pensar en nada o tal vez no tengo la fuerza para responder. De cualquier manera, me quedo callada. El me mira sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Estás más loca que yo, Yugi Mutou- el afirma.

¿Loca? No. Solo odio el fuego. Una ola de mareo me hace hundirme en el sillón y cerrar los ojos nuevamente. Quiero dormir pero no puedo. Aquí no. No delante de él. Escucho un resoplido divertido y luego ciento una mano limpiar el agua de mi cara. Por miedo, abro los ojos para mirarlo.

-Cobarde- dice

No entiendo lo que quiere decir. No me importa Estoy muy cansada. Solo quiero ahogarme -¿Puedo dormir un poco?- Pregunto vacilando.

El se levanta y vuelve a poner el cuchillo inmaculado en su funda -Te quedarás aquí hasta que este vendado correctamente. Llamaré al muchacho-

Solté un fuerte suspiro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Pero el se detiene a medio camino y se vuelve hacia mí una vez más, lanzándome esa mirada peligrosa. Aguanto la respiración

-Presta más atención a tu cuerpo de ahora en adelante. No quiero que te pudras sobre mí. Si esto sucede de nuevo, y descubro que me lo has ocultado, lo quemaré hasta que tu brazo se caiga si es necesario-


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capitulo se centra en Kaiba

**Ciudad portuaria de Liverand**

Los pasos rítmicos del gran semental de la bahía que está montando son el único sonido mientras Seto sube rápidamente por el callejón oscuro. No ha logrado dormir en absoluto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que algo más que los negocios lo han mantenido despierto así. No siente el cansancio, solo la incomodidad de su interior acurrucado. El Capitán Leichter decidió irse al amanecer pero aún está lejos. Demasiado lejos. Apenas era la 1:30 am. Unas tres horas más antes de que aparecieran las primeras luces. Seguro que no va a dormir hasta entonces.

Así que allí estaba, yendo a un lugar al que nunca pensó que regresaría. Los únicos lugares que siguen vivos a esta hora son las tabernas y bares de la ciudad. Es una de las ventajas de vivir cerca de un puerto; siempre hay una taberna abierta alrededor. Rápidamente, conduce por la viaja calle arriba y finalmente llega al gran edificio que solía ser la sede de la Compañía Kaiba. El edificio sigue siendo técnicamente suyo, pero lo odia tanto que trasladó la sede a Domino, donde está la mansión familiar. El feo edificio ha sido abandonado desde entonces. Cuatro años desde que volvió a tomar el control de su vida. El tiempo vuela y, sin embargo, todavía parece que fue ayer. Nunca se ha tomado el tiempo de examinar lo que hay dentro. En el fondo, siempre esperaba que los ladrones entraran y se llevaran todo antes de quemar el lugar. El fuego es eficiente de esa manera. No deja nada atrás. Parece que iba a tener que hacerlo él mismo. No muy diferente en aquel entonces.

El joven Lord deja escapar un suspiro molesto antes de desmontar y dejar su caballo atado a un poste de mármol en la parte delantera. Sube las escaleras de mármol y abre las grandes puertas dobles. Casi se ahoga después de inhalar el aire infestado de polvo en el interior. Pero es más que eso. Hay ese hedor que solo él puede detectar que parecería trivial para el resto del mundo. El olor que dejaba Gozaburo donde quiera que fuera; corrupción. Sacudiéndose, baja por un pasillo y sube una escalera de madera pulida. Arriba, baja dos pasillos más antes de llegar a la oficina de su padrastro. La luna está brillante y llena esta noche. Bien, no tiene que molestarse en encender una lámpara.

-¿Estoy tan desesperado por haber venido aquí?- se pregunta antes de resoplar -Claro que lo estoy-

Quizás en este lugar maldito haya algo que podría ayudarlo. La habitación es ta como la dejó hace cuatro años; tan desordenado como su oficina está impecable. La gran mesa en el medio de la habitación estaba cubierta de viejos archivos de papel y libros, que reflejaban a la persona que una vez la poseyó. Por mucho que a Seto le doliera admitirlo, Gozaburo y él compartieron muchas similitudes. Determinación, implacabilidad, orgullo, cerebro... Pero es su diferencia lo que lo mantuvo en la cima. A diferencia de su padre adoptivo, Seto es todo menos descuidado.

Moviéndose hacia la pared detrás del escritorio, el joven barón toma la invaluable pintura que cuelga allí y la retira, descubriendo la caja fuerte. Al verlo, un viejo recuerdo viene a mi mente.

_-En esta caja fuerte, eso es lo que te permitirá continuar mi legado y crear un nombre aún mayor para nuestra familia. Te lo daré cuando estés listo. Todavía tienes un largo camino por recorrer, Seto. Un largo, largo camino-_

El recuerdo es suficiente para que quiera golpearse. Por eso no quería venir aquí. El viejo bastardo que había obligado a su madre viuda a casarse con él y lo convirtió en su esclavo para llevar a cabo su legado podrido todavía está dentro de su cabeza. Probablemente siempre lo será. En lugares como este, recordarlo es más fácil. ¡Maldita sea todo! Tira la pintura a un lado y mueve las piezas de la pequeña bóveda. Gozaburo lo hizo en Italia y el sistema de bloqueo es único. Pensó que estaba siendo inteligente, pero a Seto le tomó menos de una hora descifrarlo una vez que descubrió el mecanismo.

Cuando abra la bóveda, espera encontrar algunos documentos que indiquen todas las mentes de diamantes y oro en el Caribe o tal vez documentos comprometedores sobre personas importantes. Pero dentro de la caja de metal, no hay nada más que un pequeño objeto brillante. Lo que él saca resulta ser un pequeño vial ovalado. Lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber en la palma de su mano. En el interior, hay un líquido transparente. Brilla como un diamante, el trabajo del vidrio se realizó con maestría. Pero no es nada. Nada que lo ayude a encontrar a Yugi o a Mokuba.

_“¿Por qué pensé que podrías ser útil para algo, bastardo?”_

Piensa en aplastar el vial, pero sus instintos le dicen lo contrario. Gozaburo no habría guardado esto a menos que tuviera algo de valor. A juzgar por la forma en que se jactaba, debe ser muy valioso. Gozaburo nunca confió completamente en él, pero cuando mostró la bóveda por primera vez, pensó que tenía control total sobre él, debido a Mokuba y Yugi. ¿Un nuevo recurso quizás? En cualquier caso, esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones en este momento. Lo que el no daría por tiempo para acelerarlo...

 _"Suena como algo que Yugi diría_ “pensó para sí mismo.

Desear no logra nada. Las acciones lo hacen. Maldito sea todo, está volviendo a la mentalidad de un niño. En este momento, no hay nada que pueda hacer porque no hay suficiente luz. Una ola de frustración se apodera de él y, antes de darse cuenta, su puño se estrella contra el escritorio, haciendo que se caigan papeles y libros. Guarda el vial en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo antes de salir de la sala sofocante.

Después de cerrar el edificio nuevamente, regresa a su caballo y se dirige hacia el puerto a un ritmo tranquilo. No hay nada que hacer más que esperar al amanecer, y quedarse quieto solo lo pondrá aún más nervioso. Algo adormecedor estaría bien. Justo cuando el pensamiento cruza por su mente, llega al puerto y ve un par de luces que salen de una taberna llamada Flying Fish

_“¿Por qué no? Ahora es un buen momento como cualquier otro”_

Después de devolver el caballo a los establos de la armada local, regresa a la taberna. Como era de esperar, está lleno de marineros y hombres de la marina local. Algunos juegan a las cartas, otros hablan sobre el trabajo y algunos simplemente se han quedado dormidos después de un par de copas. Afortunadamente para él, el mostrador está casi vacío. Para cuando llega, varios pares de ojos lo miran sorprendidos. No es difícil adivinar que es de la nobleza por la forma en que se viste. Ignorándolos, se quita el abrigo y se sienta en el taburete.

-¿No estás muy elegantemente vestido para un lugar como este?- dice el barman del otro lado. Es un hombre grande de unos cuarenta años, claramente un marinero retirado.

-¿Demasiado elegante para tu cerveza también, apuesto?- gruñe Seto

-No quise ofenderle, señor- asegura el hombre -Solo que los nobles son algo raro en mi establecimiento. Usted es noble ¿verdad? Nadie más en el Caribe usa guantes con este calor-

El comentario del hombre lo hace mirar sus manos, cubiertas de cuero negro. Es una suposición justa, pero no está usando guantes por esa razón. Nada que esté dispuesto a compartir con nadie. Afortunadamente, el barman desvía el tema.

-Por aquí, la gente me llama Tanner. ¿Cómo puede este viejo gato servirle?-

-¿Tienes algún whisky buen?-

-Diavolo. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para dormir a un toro. No sugiero demasiado si trabajas temprano-

-Sírveme un vaso- ordenó, poniendo dos monedas de plata en el mostrador.

-Sí, señor- Tanner agarra una botella de vidrio y detrás de él, pero no mantiene el silencio por mucho tiempo -Espero que perdone mi indiscreción, señor, pero parece que necesita dormir más que esto-

Por lo general, Seto le habría dicho que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos. Pero las palabras del barman hablador podrían ser justo lo que necesita para evitar que su propia mente lo torture. Él no responde y se lleva el vaso a la boca. El líquido le quema la garganta en el momento en que baja, tanto que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Las cifras que solo una bebida fuerte pueden hacer que suelte una lágrima. Su interior se siente como si estuvieran en llamas. Bien. Justo lo que necesita y merece. Tanner silba de admiración.

-Esta mezcla de demonios es lo que atrae a la mayoría de mis clientes. No puedo creer que no te hayas ahogado. La mayoría de los que lo prueban por primera vez prácticamente vomitan sus entrañas. Eres joven pero parece que has estado bebiendo más tiempo que yo. ¿Cómo lo haces? –

Puede que no se haya ahogado, pero el whisky está haciendo su trabajo. Una ola de calor proveniente de su estómago se extiende al resto de él, y cuando llega a su cabeza, una vibración incómoda lo atraviesa. Lo que sigue es un entumecimiento extraño. Ojalá dure hasta el amanecer.

-Tengo un autocontrol excesivo- dice, tomando otro sorbo.

-Tiembla maderas- exclama Tanner riendo -dígame algo, señor. ¿De dónde viene?-

-Domino-

-Ah, desde el sur, entonces. Llegaste por mar, ¿verdad? Los rumores dicen que se está poniendo ruidoso allá abajo-

¿Ruidoso? No es que haya oído hablar de él. No hubo enfrentamientos actuales por las colonias caribeñas y la actividad pirata está en realidad más al norte. Por supuesto, eso sin contar lo que sucedió hoy. La información errónea no es infrecuente, pero ser informado tan rápido es imposible. No si se está refiriendo a lo que sucedió esta mañana.

-¿Qué rumores?-

-Se refiere a los disparos de cañones- dice una voz justo cuando un hombre en uniforme azul marino tiene lugar a su lado en el mostrador -Vierte un poco más de ese whisky, Tanner. Hazlo doble-

Cuando el posadero se da vuelta, el hombre de la armada se quita el bicornio y revela el familiar cabello rojo corto y ojos grises. La mirada presumida es el regalo muerto. Ahora hay una cara que no esperaba volver a ver pronto. Normalmente, nada lo habría molestado más que encontrarse al viejo compañero de la academia que solía provocarlo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Ahora, ya está demasiado entumecido y no está de humor para sorprenderse.

-Seto Kaiba, mientras vivo y respiro- dice el hombre sonriendo -Ha pasado mucho tiempo-

_“Oh, por el amor de Dios... ¿Es demasiado pedir paz?”_

-¿Qué haces aquí, Alister?-

-Eres tan agradable como siempre- responde el hombre de la marina, riéndose -Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, querido barón. Fui asignado a la flota de Liverand justo después de terminar la academia. Te preguntaría qué has estado haciendo en los últimos tres años, pero tu reputación te precede-

Seto mira las tiras del hombre sobre sus hombros. A juzgar por ellos, el desagradable bocazas es un teniente ahora. Como sucedió?

-Tengo que decirlo- continúa el pelirrojo -nunca esperé encontrarte por casualidad en un lugar como este. Es demasiado refinado para ti. Todavía estás usando esos guantes-

De alguna manera, durante su tiempo en la escuela militar. el rumor era que los usaba para evitar tocar tierra y polvo. Ridículo.

-Lárgate, Alister. No estoy de humor para la nostalgia-

El teniente le lanza una mirada de sorpresa antes de agarrar el vaso que Tanner le trajo -Supongo que no lo estas con la desaparición de uno de tus buques de carga. El almirante Pegaso envió una paloma mensajera avisándonos que vigilemos los buques desconocidos en nuestras aguas. También nos dio algunos detalles-

Bien, en todo caso, Pegasus es eficiente. Debe haber avisado a todas las ciudades portuarias de la zona. Seto aprieta los dientes antes de tomar otro sorbo. Maldito sea ese almirante, haciendo lo que le plazca, como le plazca. Se está aprovechando de la situación para obtener el control en su territorio. Tendrá que hablar con él cuando todo este desastre termine. Pero si ayuda a encontrar a Yugi y Mokuba más rápido, lo soportará por ahora.

-Aun así, me sorprende que estés aquí en persona buscando un buque de carga. ¿No vale nada en comparación con lo que tienes?-

No parece que su viejo conocido tenga ninguna intención de dejarlo solo. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, le diría que esta enojado. Pero todavía quedan un par de horas antes del amanecer y si no quiere beber hasta quedar inconsciente antes de eso, podría usar la distracción. Incluso de Alister Crowley.

-Hay algo que quiero recuperar-el  suelta.

-Lo dijiste- responde Alister, encantado de tener una reacción -Creo que estás loco porque los piratas atravesaron tu defensa impenetrable-

Pensándolo bien, el podría matar al bocazas antes del amanecerlo. Pero antes de que el pueda replicar algo, la sonrisa arrogante de Alister se desvanece.

-Hablando en serio, viniste con los barcos exploradores a la costa, ¿no? ¿Te encontraste con uno de los piratas no muy lejos de aquí?-

-No ¿porque preguntas?-

-El cañón disparó de antes, era distante, pero definitivamente vino del sur. Enviamos exploradores para investigar, pero no había nada que ver. Ni barco ni escombros. Pensé que podrías saber algo-

-¿Cuando fue eso?-

-Cerca del mediodía-

¿Mediodía? El Blue Eyes se dirigía de regreso a Kingtown para advertir al Almirante en ese momento. ¿Podrían haber sido los piratas luchando entre sí? Arcana y su jugador escaparon casi en pedazos. Si hubieran luchado con la cuarta nave desconocida, habría habido rastros.

-¿Estás seguro de que no había nada?-

-Exploramos veinte millas al sur. Nada. Pensé que quizás sabías algo, pero parece que tendremos que clasificarlo como otro incidente fantasma en nuestros informes-

Otro callejón sin salida entonces. Su mano encuentra su camino dentro de su bolsillo y envuelve el pequeño brazalete nuevamente. El universo parece disfrutar torturándolo con falsas esperanzas. La Ballena Dorada es una enorme nave, no puede haber desaparecido en el aire, ¡maldita sea! No pueden haber escapado a través del mar con solo la mitad del poder humano para maniobrarlo. Eso es simplemente imposible. Por un lado, significaría que habrían abandonado su propio barco. En segundo lugar, los exploradores ya los habrían alcanzado. No, la única solución real es que lo escondieran en algún lugar, probablemente en el mismo lugar donde dejaron el cuarto barco rebelde. Esa es la única explicación. Y sin embargo, según Leichter, no hay tal lugar cerca.

Apresuradamente llevándose el vaso a la boca de nuevo, lo vacía antes de volver a golpearlo y resquebrajándolo. Ese es el momento que Alister entendió.

-El mensaje que recibimos del almirante también decía que aprehendemos y buscamos rehenes en barcos sospechosos. Lo que estás buscando es mucho más valioso que cualquier cosa que tengas, ¿no?-

Todo lo que hace el joven barón es lanzarle al pelirrojo una mirada fulminante que dice mucho. No porque Alister sea curioso. Dios sabe que Pegaso sostiene esa corona. No, es porque sabe exactamente cómo se siente Seto. Su hermano menor, Michael, fue secuestrado, rescatado y asesinado por piratas a la edad de siete años. Tener a otros tan cerca de sus sentimientos es insoportable en más de un sentido. Pero antes de que pueda decirle verbalmente que retroceda, la puerta de la taberna se abre. Un hombre con el pelo castaño y peludo que también usa un uniforme azul marino entra, con un aire de urgencia.

-Teniente Crowley- grita acercándose a ellos -Estaba buscándolo, señor. Me alegro de haberlo encontrado-

Inmediatamente, Alister se pone de pie, en alerta máxima. Seto reconoce el instinto de deber natural del soldado que él mismo carecía en la escuela militar.

-¿Qué está pasando, Valon?-

-Un hombre vino al cuartel general. Dijo que sus hijos estaban jugando en las cuevas detrás de los acantilados. Al parecer, los chicos cayeron sobre algo extraño. Diciendo que hay barcos en Death Bay-

-Eso es imposible-

-El hombre está seguro. Lo vio él mismo cuando sus hijos se lo mostraron-

Barco. Esa es la única palabra necesaria para llamar la atención de Seto -¿Qué es Death Bay?-

-Un gran lago de agua salada dentro de una cueva a unas cinco millas al sur de aquí- explicó Alister -Se puede acceder por estrechas vías subterráneas. Pero no hay una entrada lo suficientemente grande como para que pueda entrar un barco entero, y mucho menos dos. Valon, ¿estás seguro?-

-Estoy informando exactamente lo que dijo el hombre, teniente. También dijo que había gente bastante desagradable dentro. Pensé que eran bandidos, por eso vino a advertirnos. Pensé que era ridículo también, pero no creo que él habría hecho el viaje con sus hijos en medio de la noche para mentir sobre algo como esto. Debe haber algo sospechoso allí-

Alister se llevó una mano a la barbilla -Barco o no, no es raro que ladrones u otros delincuentes se escondan allí. Es un buen lugar para esconderse. Y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última inspección. Regrese al cuartel y haga que veinte de los hombres ensillen. No podemos ser tan prudentes-

-Si, Señor-

Con eso, Valon sale corriendo de la taberna. ¿barcos escondidos en una cueva? Individuos sospechosos? Exactamente lo que pensó desde el principio. Eso es todo lo que necesita saber.

-Voy contigo- dice de pie.

El teniente le lanza una mirada de sorpresa -¿No me escuchaste? dije que es imposible que sean los barcos que estás buscando. Además, esto no es un asunto civil, Kaiba. No puedo permitir que te interpongas en el camino-

-Lo último que recuerdo, Alister, es que aún no has logrado darme un golpe en tu vida. Yo se cuidar de mí mismo. En segundo lugar, si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que sea mi barco, no dejaré que nadie se interponga en mi camino. Ni tú y ni toda la armada-

Alister le devuelve la mirada, incierto. Él conoce su terquedad, lo suficientemente bien de sus días de escuela militar. No están tan lejos. Después de lo que parece una hora de deliberación interna, el teniente finalmente descruza sus brazos.

-Solo con una condición. Sigues mis órdenes. Por ahora, todavía no está claro qué hay ahí afuera-

-Bien-

* * *

 

Alister no estaba mintiendo. Las entradas de las cuevas son apenas lo suficientemente anchas para que pase un hombre adulto. Por esta razón, el teniente ha dividido el pequeño pelotón en tres, y cada uno se está abriendo camino a través de diferentes túneles que conducen a la Bahía de la Muerte. Algunos de los hombres están afuera, para evitar cualquier intento de fuga. Por supuesto, Alister decidió mantenerlo cerca. Entonces Seto lo sigue mientras el teniente lidera el camino, con una linterna en la mano, claramente sabiendo a dónde va. El túnel se agranda mientras sigue a Alister. Todos los soldados están totalmente equipados, armas y espadas listas para ser desenvainadas.

El joven barón puede sentir su corazón martilleando en su pecho y resonando en su cráneo como una tortuosa cacofonía. Esta es su respuesta. Tiene que ser. Sacudiéndose de la ansiedad, busca algo con lo que ocupar su cerebro y evitar que se vuelva loco. No importa cómo lo mire, esta cueva es la única solución posible. Aún así, ¿cómo puede una cueva cerrada dejar entrar barcos?

-Alister- dijo mientras se abren paso a través de los túneles cada vez más amplios -dijiste que no hay una abertura lo suficientemente amplia como para permitir que un barco entre en la Bahía de la Muerte. ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque yo mismo inspeccioné la cueva por razones similares. Los bandidos se escondían aquí y atacaban a los viajeros. Nos enviaron para expulsarlos-

-¿Cuando fue eso?-

-Hace unos seis meses-

¿Qué puede suceder en medio año que pueda hacer una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para dejar entrar una embarcación tan grande como la Ballena Dorada? Tiene que ser algo que también camufla la entrada desde el mar abierto. Un desastre natural no dejaría huellas obvias.

-¿Ha habido terremotos o tormentas importantes desde entonces?-

-Nada que haga un agujero en un acantilado como este. Se necesitaría un tifón para atravesar la roca. Lo siento, Kaiba, pero hay pocas posibilidades de que estas sean tus barcos-

Las probabilidades no están jugando a su favor. Pero si hay algo que alguien debería saber sobre Seto Kaiba, es que incluso cuando todas las probabilidades están en su contra, él no retrocede. Esta es una apuesta ridícula, pero es su única ventaja clara desde el comienzo de esta cacería. Según Alister, se llamó Bahía de la Muerte debido a todos los niños que resultaron heridos o incluso murieron jugando aquí. El nombre está destinado a asustar. A su vez, se a creado este nido criminal para alimañas como piratas y bandidos.

-Dime algo Kaiba- pregunta Alister, sin darse la vuelta ni detenerse, pero lo suficientemente silencioso como para evitar que los demás escuchen -la razón por la que te estás involucrando ¿vale tanto?-

El no responde. El no tiene que hacerlo. El teniente no insiste, obviamente tiene su respuesta. El pelirrojo de repente se detiene y todos lo imitan. Seto lo ve de inmediato. Una tenue luz al final del túnel. Las voces también comienzan a llegar a ellos, aunque lo que dicen no está claro. Agachándose lentamente al suelo, Alister baja la linterna.

-Apaguen las luces y preparen sus armas, pero todavía no aprieten los gatillos- ordena en voz baja, levantándose -Lo último que necesitamos es una bala perdida para matarnos accidentalmente a uno de nosotros en la oscuridad. No estamos en una cacería humana. Y cuidado con sus pasos-

Mientras sus hombres ejecutan sus órdenes, se vuelve hacia Seto. Él alcanza su cinturón y saca una pistola para ofrecérsela.

-Supongo que no pasará nada, pero no podemos fiarnos. Toma esto. Lo último que quiero es que un civil bajo mi responsabilidad salga lastimado-

Las armas son fáciles y eficientes. Es por eso que Seto aprendió a usarlos, bajo el mando de Gozaburo. Pero si las personas en esa cueva son quienes él cree que son, entonces este encuentro será cercano y personal. Sus dedos comenzaron a hormiguear con ira excitada. Algo que no ha sucedido en mucho tiempo. A pesar de eso, tiene demasiada experiencia para dejar que ese sentimiento insoportable tome el control. En respuesta, se quita el abrigo, mostrando el sable a su lado.

-No lo necesito-

A juzgar por la cara que Alister está haciendo, no ha olvidado esos días pasados en el campo de entrenamiento de la academia. Nadie en su año había vencido a Seto. Entonces el teniente no agrega nada y guarda el arma y reanuda el avance. Los soldados están bien entrenados. Seto puede decirlo. Sus pasos son tan silenciosos como su respiración. A pesar de ser tan joven como él, parece que Alister se ha convertido en el líder. El silencio les permite ver y escuchar con mayor claridad a medida que se acercan al final del túnel.

Sin embargo, los sonidos lo dejan perplejo. Uno esperaría que los piratas que habían logrado obtener un premio como el cargamento de la ballena festejaran y bebieran hasta estar muertos. En cambio, aunque todavía no puede entender las palabras, las voces suenan irritadas, el se atreve a decir enojados.

_“Eso no es bueno”_

-¿De qué sirve arreglarlo ahora?- es la primera oración completa que atrapa    -Ese doble hijo de puta pensó en todo-

-Iremos a una cacería humana cuando salgamos de aquí, ¡eso es lo que yo digo!-

-Bueno, cuelga a ese perro escorbuto con su propias entrañas-

Ciertamente no son las palabras de personas que celebran una victoria. El hormigueo en sus dedos empeora y aprieta el sable para mantenerse bajo control. Finalmente, llegan al final del túnel. La gran cueva es subestimada. La Bahía de la Muerte tiene suficiente espacio para albergar una docena de barcos. Y en el agua, ve la enorme construcción de madera que es la Ballena Dorada. Su corazón late dolorosamente. Esta aquí. Tenía razón desde el principio. Frente a su buque de carga, hay una embarcación más pequeña, claramente sometida a una reparación muy necesaria. El jugador. Sus dientes se aprietan tan fuerte que casi se rompen.

_“Arcana”_

La iluminación proviene de un par de grandes hogueras, iluminadas en la playa de piedra en la que acaban de salir. Las llamas hicieron bailar sombras en las paredes de la caverna. Afortunadamente, las rocas grandes aún los mantienen fuera de la vista. Con un signo de la mano, Alister ordena a sus hombres que se arrodillen y se mantengan ocultos. La discreta mirada que lanza a los dos barcos revela lo angustiado que está. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? Pero casi tan rápido, el pelirrojo se vuelve a centrar en los treinta hombres que se sientan alrededor de las hogueras, comiendo y bebiendo a menos de tres metros de ellos. Esa mentalidad del deber primero, preguntar después es otra cosa que Alister tenía en él desde los días de la academia. Si la cabeza de Seto no estuviera llena de las mismas preguntas, podría haberlo felicitado internamente.

Entre los delincuentes que se desahogan, los ojos del barón se posan rápidamente en el hombre delgado y barbudo del abrigo negro. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensa a la vista. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo tan cerca de perder el control?

-¡Eso es muy amable, son unos blandos!- grita otro -Digo que lo dejemos varado para que muera de hambre y darle un pedazo de su propia medicina-

-Cálmate, camarada- responde Arcana con una voz tranquila pero todavía inconfundiblemente llena de desprecio -No hay nada que hacer hasta que el polvo maldito se seque. Entonces podemos salir de esta trampa mortal-

-Eso se tomará para siempre, ¿no es así, capitán?- pregunta otro de sus hombres -Además, hasta que nuestro barco sea reparado, será difícil apuntar...-

-No tenemos muchas opciones, ¿verdad, bribón?- Una sonrisa aparece en la cara del capitán -Pero no hay necesidad de apresurarse. Cuando seamos libres, tendremos mucho tributo para gastar y tiempo para cazar al traidor. Hasta entonces, habrá mucho ron para todos. ¿No es verdad?!-

Una risa cruda y desenfrenada llena la cueva, haciendo que el estómago de Seto se encoja de asco. Puede sentir la sangre dentro de él hirviendo. Alcanza el mango de su sable, pero una mano agarra su brazo y lo detiene.

-Recuerda nuestro acuerdo- dice Alister, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia -Si haces un movimiento por tu cuenta, te acusaré de obstrucción-

¿Habla en serio?

-¿Qué estamos esperando?- él susurra detrás -Tienes todas las pruebas que necesitas para intervenir-

El teniente abre la boca para responderle, pero se congela cuando el sonido de un pájaro cantando resuena a través de la cueva. No es imposible para ellos quedarse atrapados aquí, pero ¿por qué Alister está tan distraído? Unos segundos después, el pájaro vuelve a cantar. Esta vez, el teniente se lleva las manos a la boca y hace el mismo sonido. ¿Una señal de advertencia de los otros dos grupos? Inteligente.

-Prepárensen- esta vez les susurra a todos ellos.

Todos los soldados simultáneamente de los gatillos de sus rifles. Desenvainando su espada, lentamente para no hacer ruido, Alister saca un pequeño silbato de su chaqueta de uniforme.

-Quédate aquí- le ordena al barón -Aunque es poco probable, no quiero que te lastimes en mi cargo-

Antes de que pueda protestar, Alister lleva el silbato a sus labios. El silbido agudo resuena en la cueva y los soldados a su lado se ponen de pie y corren hacia las hogueras. Los piratas apenas tienen tiempo de mirar hacia arriba antes de que más soldados salgan de dos direcciones más. Para cuando se ponen de pie, un círculo de bayonetas y rifles los miran directamente a los ojos.

-Felix Arcana- dice Alistair, mientras los hombres se hacen a un lado para dejarlo pasar -Parece que tu suerte legendaria finalmente se acabó, pirata-

-Malditos...- maldice el flaco capitán -¿Cómo, en nombre de Davy Jones, nos encontraste?-

-Todos están bajo arresto por los actos de piratería, asesinato y robo. Los declaro bajo la jurisdicción del gobernador de Liverand, donde esperarán el juicio por sus crímenes- Una media sonrisa se extiende por su mejilla -A menos que quieras intentar contraatacar en ese caso, morirás aquí y ahora. Por supuesto, dame una razón para matarte-

La sentencia por piratería es la misma para los capitanes que para los monos en polvo simples; muerte por ahorcamiento. La mayoría prefieren ir a pelear pero no parece ser el caso con este equipo. Ninguno de los bastardos intenta alcanzar sus armas de alcance. Quizás esa es la razón por la que Arcana es tan afortunado. Porque piensa como un cobarde. Los cobardes son sorprendentemente buenos para mantenerse con vida y evitar problemas innecesarios. Pero uno solo no puede correr tan lejos. Especialmente cuando huyes de Seto Kaiba.

Los soldados comienzan a atar las alimañas y el barón finalmente sale de su escondite. Finalmente, una pista concreta. Algo para trabajar. Caminando alrededor de los ocupados hombres de la armada, se dirige a Arcana, ahora atado y sentado en el suelo a los pies de Alister.

-Tenías razón- dice este último, señalando el barco de carga -¿Es tuyo?-

-Lo es- responde, pero sus ojos están mirando al pirata.

En el momento en que está dentro del alcance y los ojos del capitán flaco se abren de miedo al reconocerlo, su pie choca con la mejilla del bastardo y lo tira al suelo. Arcana tose y escupe sangre.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí, pedazo de basura?-

-¡Kaiba, suficiente!- dice Alister, poniéndose entre él y su pista, una mano sobre su hombro -Los tenemos. No hay necesidad de eso. Los interrogaré en Liverand-

-Mantén tus manos lejos de mí- le responde bruscamente, alejando la mano    -No puedes hablar en serio. Cuando envíes un mensajero, que traigan un carruaje para transportar las alimañas y regresar a la ciudad, será mediodía. No tengo ese tipo de tiempo y necesito respuestas ahora. Un minuto con él es todo lo que necesito-

-No puedo dejar que hagas eso. Está en contra del protocolo, por no mencionar que es ilegal. Si van a ser interrogados, será de la mano de la marina y de nadie más. Eso es lo que nos hace diferentes de ellos-

-Ahórrame tu moralización, Alister. No tengo tiempo para esto. ¡Fuera de mi camino!-

-No me hagas arrestarte también, Kaiba- responde el teniente, inamovible      -Ninguno de nosotros quiere eso-

¡No, no! Ya se ha perdido demasiado tiempo. Está claro que no hay rehenes aquí, lo que solo puede significar una cosa. Yugi y Mokuba están en ese cuarto barco o muertos. El único que tiene esa información es el pirata que está escupiendo su diente. Una ola de energía iracunda lo atraviesa como un torrente y antes de que él mismo se dé cuenta, su mano saca su sable hasta la mitad.

-Te advertí que no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en mi camino-

El pelirrojo no se inmuta y levanta una mano para detener a los soldados a punto de intervenir -No seas tonto, Seto, tú no eres así. Salir lastimado aquí no te ayudará a recuperar tu cargamento-

-¡Al diablo con mi cargamento!- él grita -El pez puede tenerlo por lo que me importa. Te entregaré una confesión por escrito si eso es lo que quieres. ¡Pero seré condenado al infierno si mi hermano termina como el tuyo!-

Un largo silencio sigue a su repentina declaración. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que gritó así? El alcohol era una idea terrible después de todo. Pero cuando ve la cara de Alister en blanco por la conmoción, el arrepentimiento desaparece instantáneamente. Ha golpeado el punto más débil del hombre. Y si eso le da la respuesta que quiere, entonces no habrá una pizca de remordimiento en él.

-Los rehenes que mencionó el mensaje del Almirante...- dijo Alister -¿Era tu hermano?-

Los ojos generalmente confiados y divertidos del pelirrojo de repente cambian a ira fría. Una mirada más apropiada para Seto, cualquiera diría. Con esa mirada de odio, mira a Arcana, que apenas está sentado de nuevo.

-Buscando nuevos monos en polvera, ¿estabas Arcana?-

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué tontería estás hablando?-

Por segunda vez, Arcana recibió una patada en la cara. Solo que esta vez, permaneció en su rostro, empujándolo más profundamente en el suelo. La sangre se derrama de su boca y nariz y se retuerce de dolor.

-Respuesta incorrecta, escoria- dice Alister, con la voz tan tranquila como el viento que precede a una tormenta -10 minutos es todo lo que puedo darte- le dice a Seto, el soldado apropiado en él resurgiendo.

-¡Teniente!- protesta el hombre llamado Valon, aparentemente la mano derecha de Alister -No puede...-

-Infórmeme si debe hacerlo cuando regresemos. Asumiré la responsabilidad de esto. Por ahora, le ordeno que te mantengas apartado. Escolten a los bribones afuera y envíe por un par de carruajes. 9 minutos, Kaiba-

-Es todo lo que necesito-

Mientras los hombres de la armada comienzan a arrastrar vacilantes a los piratas fuera de la cueva, Seto cierra la distancia entre él y Arcana, y se arrodilla frente a él. El capitán se congela, mirándolo como si fuera el diablo. Bueno. En este momento, para esas alimañas, él ES el diablo.

-Escucha con atención, gusano; por cada respuesta incorrecta, por cada vacilación, te lastimaré. Primera pregunta; ¿quién fue el que organizó esta operación? ¿Quién es el capitán del cuarto barco?-

A pesar del tembloroso y claro miedo  que se orino, no puedo ocultar la ira de los ojos vigilantes de Seto -El nombre del perro e-escorbuto es Sennen. Atem Sennen. Nos pagó para atacar el barco y nos prometió una gran parte del cargamento. ¡Ese doble bribón cruzado!-

-Llórame un río. Segunda pregunta; el nombre del barco-

-Milenium-

Pegasus tenía razón. Esos nombres eran nuevos

-Tercera pregunta; ¿en algún momento viste a Sennen y su tripulación llevarse a un niño y una chica del barco de cargamento?-

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? Estaba ocupado estrujando a ese bastardo... ¡AAAAHHHH!-

En un movimiento continuo y diabólicamente agudo, Seto se endereza y baja el talón sobre las costillas de Arcana. Sigue un crujido escalofriante y un grito desgarrador brota de la garganta de la alimaña, llenando a la bahía de la muerte con la horrible melodía.

-Vas a morir por tus crímenes, pirata- dice cuando el grito finalmente se vuelve en un doloroso gemido -La única opción que tienes es cuán dolorosamente vas. Esa fue una de tus costillas. Te sugiero que uses tu memoria para lo que vale-

Con eso, presiona el estómago agonizante del hombre, que grita de dolor otra vez.

-¡No sé nada sobre una muchacha!- el grita -¡Pero creo que había dos muchachos con ellos! ¡Mi- [Misericordia](https://context.reverso.net/traduccion/espanol-ingles/misericordia)!-

Una leve punzada de alivio hace que su corazón palpite. Así que el disfraz de Yugi aún no se ha visto. Chica inteligente.

-Cuarta pregunta; ¿dónde están ahora?-

-No lo sé...-

Sus ojos arrojan dagas al flaco pirata -¿Necesitas otro golpe de memoria?-

-Crees que la escoria que nos atrapó aquí nos diría a dónde se dirige, ¿verdad?-

Punto justo. El se muerde el labio con impaciencia.

-Pregunta diferente; ¿dónde gastan sus tributos los piratas?-

Los ojos de Arcana se abren y abre la boca, pero no salen palabras. No es sorprendente. Hay muchas tripulaciones piratas en el Caribe, pero los lugares donde pueden gastar sus bienes robados sin ojos sospechosos no son tan numerosos. Es un acuerdo tácito mantenerlos en secreto. Dando uno a la marina significa poner un objetivo en tu espalda no solo para la marina sino también para otras tripulaciones.

Solo a Seto podría importarle menos. El silencio del pirata es más tiempo perdido. Esta vez, desenvaina su sable y el frío metal se desliza por el hombro de Arcana como una aguja de mantequilla fundida. Otro grito llena la cueva.

-No te atrevas a preocuparte por la otra inmundicia. Obtendrán lo que les espera pronto. El único en el que deberías concentrarte es en mí. Romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo y te arrancaré una extremidad si eso es lo que se necesita. ¡Habla!-

Lágrimas, jadeos y gemidos de dolor escapan de Arcana. El olor a orina también le sube por la nariz. Patético. Si eliges esta vida, entonces debes estar preparado para soportar las consecuencias de ella. Pegaso tenía razón una vez más. Arcana no es más que un pequeño temporizador en el negocio del comercio dulce.

-¡Joyelle, Keyland, Beruga, Folls! ¡Son los más cercanos desde aquí! ¡Cuatro días al norte en barco! ¡Misericordia! ¡Misericordia!-

Todas las islas con pequeños pueblos descuidados por sus gobernadores asignados. Los lugares ideales para que cualquier criminal se esconda. Él tiene lo que quiere. Aún así, tuerce la espada en la carne, arrancando otro grito del hombre debajo de él.

-Si me mentiste o si estás ocultando algo, vendré a buscarte de nuevo. Solo que esta vez, será para terminar lo que empecé. Lentamente-

Los ojos que gritan de miedo son todas las pruebas que necesita para saber que la amenaza se hundió. Retirando su espada, y la limpio de la sangre. Está claro que Arcana no tiene otra información. Nadie confiaría en ese imbécil cobarde. Respira profundamente dejando que el aire sin filtrar llene sus pulmones. Finalmente, un lugar a donde ir, una dirección a seguir. Un nombre para cazar.

_“Atem Sennen. No me importa quién eres. Lo vas a pagar”_

-También tengo una pregunta- dice Alister, que no se a movido su lugar -¿Cómo llegaste a la bahía de la muerte?-

-Fuego de cañón- responde Seto, guardando su sable -Los disparos que escuchaste esta tarde probablemente fueron el Millennium disparando por la entrada desde el exterior para ocultar los restos de la Whale-

-¿Eso no significa que hicieron el agujero para entrar primero? ¿Cómo hicieron una apertura lo suficientemente discreta como para no ser vistos desde el mar?-

Un fuerte suspiro escapa del joven barón. Todavía queda una hora de viaje para regresar a la ciudad y para entonces, habrá amanecido. Pero una sensación molesta de estar en deuda lo obliga a responder la pregunta de su viejo camarada.

-Cuando te dije que no sabía quién disparo el cañón, dijiste que se marcaría como otro incidente fantasma. Implicando que había uno antes-

-Casi idéntico. La gente escuchó explosiones desde aquí hasta la ciudad-

-¿Antes o después de tu última inspección?- él pregunta

-Después-

Seto levanta la vista hacia los grandes escombros que supone están tapando la salida. Hay una manera de hacer una apertura discreta. No utilizando cañones, sino pequeñas bolsas de polvo hechas a mano. Requiere una increíble cantidad de precisión y cálculo. No es algo que una persona común pueda hacer. Requiere habilidades y una comprensión magistral del poder del fuego.

-Explosiones controladas desde el interior- afirma -Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar-

-¡Pero eso es increíblemente difícil de hacer!- exclama incrédulo el teniente. -De hecho, la única persona que escuché que podría hacer algo así fue Alfred T. Taylor-

El inventor de la propia técnica. Sí, ese nombre es bastante conocido por la armada local desde que trabajó en el Caribe. Él desapareció misteriosamente dentro de la técnica. Al menos, eso es lo que se espera que la mayoría de la gente crea.

-Si la memoria sirve- continúa Alastor, frunciendo el ceño -trabajó para las fábricas de armas de la compañía Kaiba-


End file.
